Imis Tenebris
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Après avoir reçu une lettre de la part de la Reine , Ciel doit s'immerger tout entier dans les profondeurs des ténèbres d'un esprit malade dont le mental ne lui semble pas si inconnu que ça . Un esprit qui ne semble aspirer qu'à la vengeance lui aussi ...
1. Lettre de la Reine et ouverture d'enquêt

**TITRE : **Imis Tenebris (Profondeurs des Ténèbres)

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout à Yana Toboso-sama , quelque chose d'autre appartient aussi à une autre personne très célèbre , mais je ne peux dire quoi , en tout cas pas maintenant ...

**RATING : **vu qu'à certains moment c'est franchement gore , je dirais T ^^" (et puis , je suis pas une Fujoshi pour rien , donc y aura aussi du Yaoi :p)

**GENRE : **je me lance dans le policier gore :p (mais je suis irrécupérable , donc il y aura aussi du Yaoi , mais pas avant quelques chapitres , sans oublier de l'humour , j'ai envie d'ajouter que je suis pas Lomée-chan pour rien ...)

**Note : **eh bien , pour une fois que j'ai vraiment travaillé une Fic , que j'ai fait une sorte de fil conducteur , une histoire un peu plus compliquée . Je me lance dans une enquête un peu bizarre sur les bords , avec des personnages tortueux . C'est une toute première pour moi XD J'espère cependant que l'histoire vous plaira ...

P.S : dans ce premier chapitre je fais un spoil du chapitre 48 , mais il y en a que dans celui là , le reste des chapitres n'en contiendra pas (enfin je l'espère ...)

P.S 2 : (le petit speech habituel de chaque manga ou livre car sait-on jamais) toutes ressemblances avec des faits réels , mangas ou livres seraient totalement fortuites , je ne me suis inspirée que de mon imagination pour écrire cette Fic . Merci .

P.S 3 : et après j'arrête de vous faire chier mais c'était juste pour dire qu'à chaque fin de chapitre je comptais mettre le lien d'une illustration de chapitre que j'ai dessiné , il vous suffira juste d'enlever les espaces ^^"

**Synopsis : **Après avoir reçu une lettre de la part de la Reine , Ciel doit se plonger tout entier dans la psychologie sombre et chaotique d'un meurtrier dont le mental ne lui semble pas si inconnu que ça . S'immerger tout entier dans les profondeurs des ténèbres d'un esprit malade et abandonné . Pourquoi ces victimes spécialement ? Avec l'aide de Sebastian , le jeune Comte devra résoudre une suite de meurtres tous plus glauques les uns que les autres ayant tous plusieurs points communs , le plongeant dans l'horreur du Monde d'un homme fou ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre de la Reine et ouverture d'enquête .<strong>

**20 janvier , 23h53 ; Londres , 5ème district .**

Un cri strident brisa le lourd silence pesant de la ruelle imposé par les lourdes pluies torrentielles . Un éclair déchira alors le ciel , accompagnant la longue plainte de douleur qui continuait de résonner contre les mûrs tel un murmure incessant . Une main recouverte d'un liquide carmin griffa le sol , recherchant une quelconque aide . Elle ne trouva rien autour d'elle , juste un couteau à la lame aiguisée vint la transpercer sauvagement . Un second hurlement . Puis , plus rien que le silence des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur la vitre entachée de sang dégoulinant ...

**21 janvier , 10h27 ; Manoir Phantomhive , Bureau .**

Un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans à la chevelure gris perle et au cache oeil noir masquant son iris droit s'étira en poussant un soupir de lassitude , puis reporta son attention sur le titre en gras du journal "**Une jeune femme assassinée sauvagement chez elle ! Le troisième coup du Réducteur !**" . Il survola les minces détails de l'article d'un oeil ennuyé , puis tourna son regard vers la porte , il était bientôt l'heure . Quelqu'un toqua à la porte , deux coups . L'adolescent sourit de manière amusé .

-Entre , Sebastian , ordonna Ciel en se redressant dans son fauteuil .

Un homme en tenu de majordome pénétra dans la pièce , ses cheveux couleur corbeau faisant ressortir sa peau d'ivoire . Il fixa le jeune garçon face à lui de ses yeux rouges sangs , un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres fines . Il s'avança jusqu'au meuble en bois massif avant d'y poser ce qu'il tenait à la main .

-Pour le thé de ce matin je vous ai préparé un thé vert de Chine nommé "Lady Shanghai" , énonça le majordome . Le voulez vous avec du miel , jeune maître ?

-Non , c'est bon .

-Comme il vous plaira .

L'homme s'inclina légèrement avant de verser d'un geste gracieux la boisson brûlante dans une tasse de porcelaine finement décorée de fleurs orangées . Puis la tendit au jeune garçon , et porta son attention sur la première page du journal , celle qui semblait fortement attirer son maître .

-Cela vous tracasse t-il qu'une jeune femme soit morte cette fois ci ? demanda t-il taquin .

-Que ce soit une femme , un homme ou un enfant n'y change rien , je m'en fiche , lâcha Ciel d'un ton égal .

-Je vous sens tout de même plutôt tendu .

-Je vois que les démons comme toi peuvent ressentir les émotions qui émanent des gens , ricana le jeune garçon .

-Non , pas tous les démons , d'ailleurs je ne porte attention qu'à vous , souffla Sebastian d'un air énigmatique .

Le jeune Phantomhive releva un oeil interrogateur vers son majordome . Devait-il relevé ce qu'il venait de dire ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de se saisir de sa boisson fumante d'un geste automatique .

-Tu m'ennuie , tais toi , soupira t-il en reportant son attention sur sa tasse de thé .

D'un geste las il la porta à ses lèvres et commença à y boire le contenu doucement sous le regard amusé du démon . Le reste de la matinée se déroula comme habituellement , pour ce manoir du moins . Le jeune Comte finit tranquillement de signer les divers papiers importants recouvrants sont bureau pendant que son majordome s'occupait à réparer les catastrophes causées par les autres domestiques . La seule servante du manoir aux lunettes vraiment imposante répondant au nom de May Linn avait , sans le faire exprès comme d'habitude , fait s'écrouler le vaisselier tout entier , brisant ainsi toutes les tasses et théières de grande valeur . Le jardinier Finnian , Finny pour les intimes , avaient comme qui dirait rendu le magnifique jardin sublimement entretenu en un terrain vague désertique et aride . Bardroy le cuisinier , alias Bard , avait tout simplement et logiquement , pour lui , fait exploser la cuisine à coup de bâton de dynamite car il trouvait que le gigot ne cuisait pas assez vite . Sebastian fut donc obligé de se demander s'il n'allait pas les tuer , si possible dans d'atroces souffrances .

Une fois le déjeuner pour son maître préparé , le majordome s'empressa d'amener le repas dans le bureau où se trouvait , encore , son maître . Il toqua deux coups comme à son habitude , quand il eut l'autorisation d'entrer il pénétra dans la pièce en poussant le chariot à roulettes en argent . Il déposa l'assiette sur le meuble en bois massif face au jeune garçon et retira la cloche , dévoilant un magnifique plat en sauce au fumet délicieux .

-Pour ce midi je vous ai préparé une pintade aux abricots secs et au miel sur un lit de carottes à la vapeur , énuméra Sebastian .

Ciel se saisit des couverts , découpa un bout de viande et le porta à ses lèvres . Délicieux , comme d'habitude . Mais puisque c'était le travail de son majordome que de ne lui préparer que de bons plats il ne pouvait le féliciter , c'était logique . Est ce que , si vous aviez des serviteurs , remercieriez vous votre domestique après qu'il ai rangé la vaisselle ? Non . Alors il en allait de même pour le jeune Comte vis-à-vis de son majordome . Rien de plus rien de moins . Le noble termina donc son délicieux repas dans le silence . Lorsqu'enfin le dessert lui fut servit , il ne put s'empêcher de passer la pointe de sa langue sur ses douces lèvres devant la pâtisserie appétissante face à lui .

-Pour le dessert je vous ai fait un pudding avec quelques pépites de chocolat .

Le jeune Phantomhive se jeta pratiquement sur le dessert , s'il n'avait pas eu autant de dignité bien sur . Il prit juste la cuillère , la plongea dans la pâtisserie et la mis dans sa bouche . Il retint un frisson de plaisir lorsque le gout parfait du sucre accompagné de cannelle se diffusa sur sa langue et ses papilles gustatives . Il dégusta le pudding sous les yeux amusés de Sebastian , lui pouvait facilement _ressentir _le sentiment de plaisance qui émanait de son jeune maître .

Une fois le repas de son jeune maître finit , le majordome retourna vaquer à ses occupations habituelles de l'après midi . Il alla préparer le début du diner de ce soir , rien n'était jamais trop sur et mieux valait s'y prendre à l'avancer au cas où Bard aurait encore la merveilleuse idée de faire carboniser la cuisine . L'entrée préparée , une salade à l'orange , il s'occupa ensuite du dessert , un gâteau marbré au chocolat et à la vanille . S'il n'avait pas été un démon et que seul la saveur des âmes humaines , surtout celle de son jeune maître , lui paraissaient alléchante il aurait sans aucun doute sauté sur le futur repas du jeune Comte à l'heure qu'il est . Mais pour lui , la nourriture humaine avait autant de saveur qu'un poireau drogué n'avait d'intelligence , pas grand chose en somme .

Alors que Sebastian s'affairait à balayer le grand hall d'entrée quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte principale . Il s'y dirigea d'un pas pressé , il n'avait pas tout son après midi non plus et son emploi du temps était particulièrement chargé . Il ouvrit donc à la personne qui osait le déranger , mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit l'un des majordomes de la Reine : Charles Grey . Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds écarquilla alors les yeux face au majordome , puis dégaina son épée devant lui .

-Vous ? ! Mais-... Que faites vous ici ? ! Je vous croyais-... balbutia t-il .

-Mort ? Ah ah ... Il est vrai que normalement je serais mort , mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas mon heure , ricana le démon .

-Ah oui ? Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance on dirait ...

-Je suis particulièrement résistant vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui ... Un peu trop d'ailleurs , grinça le majordome de la Reine .

-Allons allons , vous pouvez ranger votre épée il n'y a rien à craindre , mais pourriez vous me dire ce qu'y vous amène ici ?

-Je viens apporter une lettre de la Reine pour le Comte Ciel Phantomhive , déclara Charles en replaçant son épée dans son fourreau .

Toujours sur la défensive , le majordome tout de blanc vêtu sorti une enveloppe cachetée de son veston et la tendit à Sebastian .

-Et que cette fois ci votre maître exécute les ordres à la lettre , grogna t-il légèrement à son interlocuteur .

-Ne vous en faites pas .

Celui aux yeux sanguins s'inclina avant de refermer la porte alors que le serviteur de la Reine prenait la place du cocher aux côtés d'un autre homme aux cheveux blonds . Lorsque que le démon regarda plus attentivement le cachet de cire son sourire s'étira pour former un rictus qui aurait pu en inquiéter plus d'un . Ce symbole était caractéristique d'une affaire à régler rapidement et qui plus ai , sans doute concernant des meurtres tous plus horribles les uns que les autres .

Sebastian aimait que Ciel soit affecté à ces enquêtes , car il n'en ressortait jamais sans aucunes séquelles , son âme s'en voyait alors encore plus alléchante pour le Diable de majordome qu'il était . Il poussa un léger ricanement en repensant à la réaction de Charles Grey , puis reparti nettoyer le manoir , la lettre pouvait arriver un peu plus tard , son jeune maître n'en mourra pas .

Le soir venu , Sebastian partit chercher Ciel dans son bureau pour qu'il aille dans la salle à manger pour son diner , rester dans la même pièce depuis son lever jusqu'à son coucher n'était pas très bon pour une vie saine et équilibrée . Quoi que "sain" n'était pas le terme approprié pour désigner le quotidien du Comte Phantomhive . Une fois le jeune garçon assit sur la grande chaise en bout de table , le démon partit dans la cuisine chercher le repas . Alors qu'il poussait tranquillement son chariot son bras frotta contre le contenu d'une des poches intérieure de son frac , un bruit de papier froissé . Son sourire s'agrandit , qu'il avait hâte !

De l'entrée au dessert , le diner se passa rapidement et dans le silence , comme habituellement . Alors que le jeune Phantomhive s'apprêtait à quitter la table , son majordome sortit une enveloppe d'une poche intérieur de son uniforme . En voyant son geste l'adolescent se rassit sur sa chaise et tendit sa main d'un air las , mais lorsqu'il vit le cachet de cire rouge ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction . Il tourna sa tête vers l'homme à ses côtés , les sourcils froncés .

-Quand as tu récupéré cette lettre ? demanda t-il froidement .

-Tout à l'heure .

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas apporté dés que tu l'avais en main ?

-Je me suis dit que vous deviez être occupé , sourit le démon .

-Eh bien je pense que dans ces cas là tu devrais moins réfléchir , raya le jeune garçon en ouvrant l'enveloppe d'un geste vif .

Il sortit le papier sous le regard amusé de son majordome . Il lut rapidement les quelques lignes indiquant le travail qu'il allait devoir exécuter , les différentes causes et la personne à rechercher . Le surnom du quidam , paradoxalement très connu , présent sur la feuille et les circonstance de sa renom frappèrent soudainement Ciel . Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rapide et assuré , Sebastian sur ses talons .

Traversant les couloirs rapidement , l'adolescent en tête suivit de son domestique faisait claquer ses talons de bois vernis sur le sol . Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant la grande porte de son bureau et posa d'un air décidé sa main sur la poignée puis ouvrit avant d'entrer . Une fois dans la pièce il se mit face à son bureau et regarda le grand titre en gras du journal concernant le meurtre d'une jeune femme .

-Que faites vous jeune maître ? demanda le démon , connaissant malgré tout un bout de la réponse .

-Je confirmais mes suspicions , souffla le jeune Comte . Sebastian , prépare des affaires , demain nous nous rendrons dans ma résidence à Londres pour quelques jours . La chasse au Réducteur va commencer ...

***x*x*x*x*x***

Sebastian : _Le jeune maître et moi nous nous rendrons dans sa résidence secondaire pour être plus proches des indices pour arrêter le Réducteur . Mais quel nom étrange aussi ... Vous ne trouvez pas ? Personnellement je me pose des questions sur : pourquoi ce choix ? __Je peux déjà vous dire qu'au prochain chapitre nous nous rendrons dans les sous-sols de Scotland Yard pour "récupérer sans intention de rendre" les dossiers qui nous intéressent . Peut être devrions nous arrêter de rentrer par la fenêtre ?..._

***x*x*x*x*x***

h t t p : / / hapshack . com / images / imistenebr . jpg

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre ! Bon , je m'excuse sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas très long ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , les autres sont bien plus fournie XD Je préviens juste que je compte faire un résumé et un preview dit par Sebastian à chaque chapitre , juste pour le fun XD surtout parce que j'ai toujours adoré comment Sebastian dit sa preview à chaque épisode *ç*<p>

Oh , et au fait , je m'excuse du dessin de Sebastian , je l'ai fait un peu trop à la va vite donc il est un peu raté ... Désolée ! ToT

Laissez des reviews sur vos impression :p

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	2. De certains manques

**Note : **Bon , je tiens maintenant à m'excuser de la qualité de ce chapitre , mais il semblerait que mon compte fanfiction ait fait des sienne et m'ait effacé CE chapitre justement au pire moment ... Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi , mais au moment de devoir le publier je ne le trouvais plus alors que je suis sur de l'avoir écrit et corrigé , donc relu un nombre incalculable de fois ... Et là , je vois qu'il n'y est plus ... J'ai donc du le réécrire en vitesse pour respecter le délais de publication , je tiens donc à m'excuser pour la qualité qui est nettement moins bonne que celle du premier chapitre 2 ...

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

**Sasuka Uchiwa** : eh bien tu n'as qu'à le vérifier par toi même si le fun et l'action commence :D en tout cas merci pour ton encouragement ! x3

**Gynny : **ma Gynny~! ! ! *lui saute dessus* Désolée d'avoir disparut mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire T-T Un Lemon ? Mais bien sur ! :D Vers la fin je comptais déjà en faire un , donc si je fais plaisir en plus en n'en écrivant un ! x3 En espérant que cette Fic te plaise~!

**Nezumi : **dis moi toi , tu débarque on dirait ! x) *SBAM* nan mais le prend pas mal , juste que le "je ne suis pas la seule qui adore le ciel x sebastian" m'a fait mourir de rire puisque sur ce fandom il doit bien avoir 99% de la population qui AIME le Sebastian x Ciel ! XD Et nan tu n'es pas horrible , si tu as lu mon autre fic The Black Lovely Devil tu verras que torturer psychologiquement les perso est mon passe temps favoris x3 (mais je dois bien avouer que dans cette fic là je compte bien en torturer qu'un de manière assez atroce :p) Merci en tout cas x)

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Mon jeune et moi nous rendons donc dans sa résidence Londonienne . Le "Réducteur" , quel drôle de nom , cela pique ma curiosité ! En tout cas , l'enquête commence enfin , et peut être que mon jeune maitre n'en ressortira pas indemne cette fois ci non plus . Cependant , je crois qu'une petite surprise nous attends dans la résidence secondaire ...<em>

**De certains manques . **

****22 janvier , 9h46 ; Londres , Résidence secondaire Phantomhive .****

Sebastian descendit de la place du cocher et partit ouvrir la porte du fiacre à Ciel . Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit , ses yeux se déposèrent sur la fine carrure de son jeune maitre . L'adolescent se trouvait l'instant même allongé en position foetale sur la banquette , dans la calèche . Sa respiration était calme et un souffle doux faisait monter et descendre sereinement son corps d'enfant entrant péniblement dans l'adolescence . Le démon entra silencieusement dans l'habitacle et s'agenouilla devant le jeune garçon . Il détailla minutieusement le visage de poupée du Comte . Ses longs cils recourbés gracieusement chatouillaient légèrement ses joues de porcelaine . Et ses lèvres , entre-ouverte en une demande muette , semblaient appeler le Diable à la luxure . Le majordome se pencha alors doucement , ses cheveux corbeau vinrent atterrirent sur le front de l'endormi . Sans un bruit , il s'approcha de plus en plus . Son nez frôla celui du plus jeune , il trouva ce contact aérien fort agréable , il se pencha alors d'autant plus . Il finit par déposer légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de son maitre . Alors , soudainement , comme une prise de conscience brutale , lorsque le souffle chaud du Comte vint pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche Sebastian se redressa brusquement , une main plaqué sur le bas de son visage .

-_Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Ne me dites pas que j'étais sur le point de dévorer l'âme de mon maitre avant la fin de notre contrat ? _songea le démon en restant perplexe et dégouté .

Il voulut le temps d'un dixième de seconde se donner une claque , mais se retint , le bruit aurait pu éveiller les soupçons de Ciel . Il décida finalement de poser calmement sa main sur la fine épaule de l'adolescent et le secoua légèrement .

-Jeune maitre ... Jeune maitre ... Réveillez vous , nous sommes arrivés ... souffla t-il à mi-voix .

Un grognement étouffé par les brumes du sommeil lui répondit . Dans un bruit de froissement de tissus , le jeune Comte se redressa en se frottant lascivement les yeux et en baillant . A cet instant , Sebastian trouva le jeune garçon incroyablement beau . Il dut pour la seconde fois se faire violence pour ne pas se donner une gifle quant à ses pensées étranges voire malsaines . Il finit donc par descendre du fiacre et aida le Comte à en faire autant . Puis il récupéra les valises attachées sur le toit avant de suivre son jeune maitre jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure .

-Une fois nos affaires installées nous nous rendrons dans les quartiers de Scotland Yard , expliqua Ciel d'une voix encore endormie .

-Bien .

Sans ajouter un mot , Sebastian suivit son jeune maitre jusqu'à sa chambre où il y déposa la valise de l'adolescent . Il partit ensuite dans sa suite , ses affaires en main . Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à s'assoir confortablement sur son lit , sa nuit ayant été courte et son réveille brusque , il entendit des bruits de pas rapides se diriger vers sa chambre . Quelques secondes après seulement Sebastian se trouvait dans la pièce , l'air grave .

-Suivez moi jusqu'à ma chambre jeune maitre , je pense que nous avons un léger problème , déclara t-il rapidement avant de repartir dans le couloir comme il était venu .

L'adolescent , ne comprenant rien à la situation , suivit docilement son majordome , lui emboitant le pas en trottinant alors que le plus âgé marchait tout simplement . Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre du démon , et le jeune Comte se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir comme problème .

-Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-il finalement au Diable .

-Vous ne remarquez rien d'étrange ? s'enquit le démon cette fois ci de manière presque taquine .

Le jeune garçon fit un rapide compte rendu des lieux mentalement . Il y avait bien une armoire pour y ranger des vêtements . Il ne manquait aucun des rideaux couleur ocre , rien ne semblait casser . Le tapis bleu rois comme celui de sa propre chambre paraissait en bonne état , de même que pour les mûrs blancs . Il y avait aussi les deux tables de chevets éloignées d'un espace assez important . D'ailleurs , ces deux petits meubles devraient normalement se trouver de chaque côté du-...

-Le lit ! s'exclama le jeune Comte en écarquillant grand les yeux .

-Vous vous en êtes enfin rendu compte , soupira le majordome en se mettant à la place dudit lit tout en désignant l'espace vide .

-Mais ... Mais quel esprit dérangé voudrait voler ton lit ? demanda l'adolescent de manière légèrement inquiète .

**22 janvier , 10h03 ; Londres , Quartier Chinois . **

Lau poussa un long soupir en recrachant la fumée de sa pipe qu'il venait d'avaler . Il éternua discrètement avant d'attraper de ses deux doigts fins le menton de Ran Mao , un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres .

-Dis moi , Ran Mao , pense tu que le Comte va m'en vouloir de lui avoir emprunter l'un de ses lits dans sa résidence secondaire le temps que j'en trouve un pour notre nouveau domestique ? demanda t-il de manière amusé .

La jeune femme dodelina de la tête , après avoir entendu son "frère" éternuer elle avait le pressentiment qu'on parlait de lui . Mais elle ne dit rien avant de s'appuyer plus confortablement sur le torse du jeune homme d'origine Chinoise .

**22 janvier , 10h05 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Chambre de Sebastian .**

Sebastian sembla réfléchir mais abandonna bien vite .

**-**Je n'en sais absolument rien jeune maitre , souffla t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez .

Ciel poussa un long soupir en prenant un air désabusé , il sentit tout d'un coup ses forces lui manquer . Il repartit alors dans sa chambre en trainant des pieds , son majordome lui emboitant le pas . L'adolescent s'assit alors sur son lit et le démon ouvrit la bouche :

-Je pense m'installer sur le canapé du salon pour dormir , dit-il en se prenant le menton à deux doigts .

-Toi , dormir ? demanda le jeune garçon étonné .

-Oui , moi aussi je dors . En général le sommeil est considéré comme un luxe chez les démons , mais si l'un d'entre eux n'a pas manger depuis longtemps alors il a besoin d'au moins trois heures de sommeil par jour , expliqua t-il en souriant de manière amusée .

-Par manger , tu veux dire dévorer des âmes ?

-Tout à fait , et puisque je n'ai pas mangé d'âme depuis le début de notre contrat donc depuis 4ans , puisque vous venez de fêter vos quatorze ans , alors je me fatigue un peu plus qu'au début et j'ai besoin de dormir au moins un peu par nuit , finit-il par dire en prenant sa valise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre .

Ciel réfléchit quelques secondes , puis interpela son domestique .

-Attends .

-Oui , jeune maitre ?

-Le canapé du salon n'est pas très confortable quand tu t'allonges dessus , mais celui de ma chambre l'est beaucoup plus et il est plus grand aussi , dort plutôt ici , proposa t-il en sentant ses joues chauffer faiblement .

-Moi , votre majordome , dormir dans la même chambre que vous ? Je ne peux accepter votre proposition jeune maitre , cela serait très déplacé pour quelqu'un de mon rang .

-Allons , ne me fais pas toute une comédie , comme tu l'as si bien dit tu es _mon_ majordome , _mon _Diable de majordome , alors ne fais pas de manière et prend plutôt le canapé dans ma chambre .

Le démon sembla pensif quelques instants , puis afficha un sourire sincère .

-Comme il vous plaira , déclara t-il en commençant à préparer son futur lit de substitution .

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit , Ciel se laissa tomber en position allongée sur son lit en poussant un petit soupir . Il avait l'impression qu'une boule tordait son estomac et cela lui était fort désagréable . Il se releva et parti jusqu'à son bureau , mais avant de sortir de sa chambre il déclara à l'attention de son domestique :

-Après que tu aies finis ce que tu as à faire , prépare le déjeuner , ensuite nous irons dans les quartier de Scotland Yard .

Sebastian se mit face au jeune Comte et , une main sur le coeur , il s'inclina légèrement .

-Bien , maitre .

**22 janvier , 14h53 ; Londres , Quartier général de Scotland Yard .**

Ciel et Sebastian étaient encore une fois entrés par effraction dans la salle des archives , et Aberline paniquait largement en voyant les deux intrus fouiller partout dans les documents confidentiels . Le jeune Comte finit par soupirer et indiqua à son majordome qu'il attirerait son attention le temps qu'il trouve ce qu'ils cherchaient .

**-**Dites moi , M. Aberline , quand reviendra Sir Randall ? demanda l'adolescent en s'approchant .

L'inspecteur sembla reprendre contenance alors qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire .

-Euh ... Eh bien , je pense qu'il ne rentrera pas avant une heure , voire plus et-... ATTENDEZ ! Ne me dites pas que vous comptez rester ici plus longtemps ? ! s'exclama t-il en paniquant d'avantage .

-Non , dés que nous aurons trouvé ce que nous cherchons nous repartirons , tout ira bien si Sir Randall ne l'apprend pas , n'est ce pas ?

-Euh ... Oui mais !...

-"Mais" quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez lui dire , cela ira aussi très mal pour vous . Et puis , vous n'avez pas à tout lui dire , vous n'êtes pas sa femme non plus ! ironisa le jeune garçon en voyant le visage de l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard devenir aussi rouge qu'une cerise .

-Que-... Non , bien sur que non ! Mais-...

Ciel ne porta déjà plus attention à ce que déblatérait l'homme alors que Sebastian revenait vers lui , un dossier à la main . Le plus âgé se pencha vers son visage et lui chuchota :

-J'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions , souffla t-il .

Le souffle de son majordome sur son oreille donna des frissons au jeune Comte qui toussota pour cacher sa gêne , puis il adressa un signe de main à l'inspecteur . Il le remercia rapidement avant de partir dans son dos , son démon personnel sur les talons . Aberline , un fois remis de ce que lui avait dit le Phantomhive fit brusquement volte-face .

-Hé mais attendez deux sec-!

Mais déjà il n'y avait plus personne . Il remarqua cependant la fenêtre ouverte , laissant entrer le vent calmement . _Mais ... Nous sommes au troisième étage ici ... _songea t-il en refermant la vitre .

**22 janvier , 15h12 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Bureau .**

Ciel s'assit de manière nonchalante sur son fauteuil et ouvrit le dossier que lui et Sebastian venaient de subtiliser à Scotland Yard . Il était plutôt peu remplit , ne contenant que trois feuilles ; une par victimes -pour le moment- . Etrangement , aucune des trois personnes assassinés ne semblaient avoir de lien entre elles . Il y avait deux hommes , un ancien esclave d'origine Indienne , et l'autre un homme plutôt riche . Et la dernière était une femme , celle dont parlaient les journaux de la veille .

-Aucun points communs ... Sauf ... souffla le jeune Comte en approchant les trois feuilles de ses yeux .

Il attrapa prestement une feuille vierge sur le côté de son bureau et nota ces quelques mots rapidement de son écriture fine : _victimes violés + calculs + empreinte de doigt . _D'après les notes de Scotland Yard , à côté de chaque victime se trouvait , écrit avec du sang , un calcul avec des inconnues .Scotland Yard devait surement les avoir résolus , mais alors pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas écrit sur leur rapport ? Ils devaient être un indice important pour l'enquête , Ciel allait donc devoir se débrouiller seul pour se les fournir d'une manière ou d'une autre . Il y avait aussi d'autre détails comme le fait que chaque victime avait été violé , et aussi torturé . Puis il y avait cette empreinte de doigt qui ne semblait appartenir à aucune des trois personnes tuées qui était apposée à la base de la nuque .

**-**Mais pourquoi Diable n'y a t-il aucunes photos ? se demanda le jeune garçon en grinçant des dents .

S'il possédait des photos des corps peut être pourrait-il voir les liens entre eux , suivre une piste et remonter jusqu'au Réducteur . Et cette histoire d'empreinte de doigt , cela l'énervait au plus haut point car il avait l'impression que le meurtrier se moquait de lui en disant clairement "Certes tu as mon empreinte , mais qu'avec ça tu ne peux pas deviner qui je suis !" . L'adolescent frappa du point sur son bureau , il n'avait vraiment pas envie de _le_ voir tout de suite alors que l'enquête ne faisait que débuter ...

-Sebastian , appela t-il .

Une seconde après , son majordome se trouvait dans la pièce comme par enchantement , son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres .

-Qu'y a t-il jeune maitre ? demanda t-il sans se défaire de son expression amusée .

-Arrêtes les préparatifs pour ce soir où ils en sont , nous allons rendre une petite visite à tu sais qui , déclara le Comte en se levant .

Ciel fit le tour de son bureau puis contourna Sebastian sans un mot , ses talonnettes de bois claquant sur le sol . Le démon se retourna et commença à lui emboiter le pas , cette fois ci ce fut un sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres fines . Il s'amusait déjà de la manière avec laquelle son jeune maitre comptait obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin . Il riait sous cape , aurait-il encore une fois besoin de lui ? Ou alors se débrouillera t-il comme pour l'affaire avec le cirque ? Même si , à ce moment là , _sa_ réaction n'avait pas autant retentit que la première fois . Sebastian porta son index légèrement replié devant sa bouche et poussa un petit soupir d'amusement .

Comment son jeune maitre comptait-il faire rire Undertaker cette fois ci ?

*****x*x*x*x*x*****

Sebastian : _Eh bien eh bien , cette fois ci mon jeune se sera décidé un peu plus vite d'aller voir le croque mort , mais je me demande bien comment il va réussir à le faire rire autant que moi . Hu hu~... Nous nous rendrons donc à l'agence de pompe funèbre de Undertaker pour lui soutirer quelques informations , et aussi pour qu'il nous donne quelques photos des scènes de crime . Peut être pourra t-il , tant qu'à faire , éclaircir ma lanterne sur le : "Pourquoi ce surnom de Réducteur" ? _

*******x*x*x*x*x*******

h t t p : / / hapshack . com / images / imistesfs . jpg

* * *

><p>Et d'un deuxième chapitre de bouclé ! :D Bon ... Je suis toujours très énervée sur le fait que fanfiction m'ait effacé ce chapitre mais bon ... Pourtant le délais n'étais pas dépassé , j'avais vérifié la veille pour écrire un autre chapitre ... Raaaah *se donne une claque* ! Bon , sinon en ce qui concerne ce chapitre oui , je l'avoue , je fais déjà apparaitre une légèrement ambiance Yaoi (plutôt Shonen-ai dirais-je -.-) mais je vous rassure , ça ne va surement pas virer au rose bonbon et à la guimauve ! Beurk ! x( Et aussi , j'ai l'impression que j'aime bien faire en sorte que Lau soit coupable de quelque chose à chacune de mes Fics XD déjà dans l'une de mes premières il avait drogué Ciel , maintenant il lui vole un de ses lits XD Bon , j'me tais x)<p>

En ce qui concerne le dessin chuis dégoutée , j'ai raté Ciel x,( Il a la tête trop grosse ToT Mais je ne pouvais pas recommencer ce dessin puisque j'étais déjà en retard sur la publication du chapitre à cause du bug de fanfiction T-T Le seul truc que j'aime c'est le Chibi-Sebastian qui colle une affiche pour retrouver son lit XD *sort*

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions :p

BisouX

Lomée-chan******  
><strong>****


	3. Le fier Limier de la Reine

**Note : **hello les gens ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre x3 Bon , je vous prie de m'excuser (surtout Toroko-sama) pour mon léger retard , j'ai beaucoup de mal en ce moment avec le temps T.T Bon , dans ce chapitre l'humour est un peu présent , même si moi même je trouve que la façon dont je fais rire Undertaker craint un peu XD (vraiment , pour Ciel surtout XD)

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

**Sasuka Uchiwa : **excuse moi de faire dans le classique j'ai envie de te dire XD En fait Lau ne pensait pas que Ciel viendrait dans sa résidence Londonienne en dehors de la saison Mondaine alors XD En fait , pour l'instant ça devait rester "classique" pour commencer l'histoire , ensuite okay ça reste une enquête , mais ça sort un peu des enquêtes de bases qu'on peut voir dans Kuro' x3 En tout cas merci encore pour ta Review !

**Rosela : **Merciiii :D J'essaie de faire en sorte d'être le plus IC au maximum , je fais de mon mieux XD Bah en fait , il ne va pas vraiment se passer un truc si romantique que ça , mais bon tu verras bien x) Mais leur amour , ça ils se l'avoueront sans doute pas avant la fin et encore , pour moi la guimauve c'est a brûler ! Et un second merci pour ta Review x3

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Après l'arrivée de mon jeune maître et moi dans la résidence secondaire nous avons été obligés de voir qu'il manquait <span>mon<span> lit dans ma chambre ... Pourquoi moi ? Enfin bref ... Après avoir récupéré les dossiers concernant les meurtres , mon jeune maître s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour méditer sur tout ça . Surtout , il manque beaucoup de détails , comme les calcules étranges par exemple . Et puis , quelques photos ne feraient de mal à personne , sauf peut être à mon jeune maître ... En tout cas , maintenant nous nous rendons chez Undertaker , comment le faire rire cette fois ci ?..._

**Le fier Limier de la Reine .**

**22 janvier , 16h23 ; Londres , Agence de pompes funèbres de Undertaker .**

Arrivés dans la "boutique" , Ciel et Sebastian commencèrent tout d'abord par chercher Undertaker . Le jeune Comte fit un tour sur lui même , vérifiant que le croque mort ne se trouvait pas derrière lui , près à faire un strike à l'aide d'un crane sans doute humain , mais il n'y avait personne . Enfin , presque personne ... Jusqu'à ce qu'une touffe importante de cheveux gris ne lui tombe à moitié sur le visage . Il recula vivement d'un pas et regarda le propriétaire de cette masse capillaire . Un homme au visage partiellement caché par des mèches de cheveux et balafré d'une cicatrice le regardait , enfin il lui sembla qu'il le regardait , avec un sourire de dément déformant le bas de son visage .

-Undertaker , que fais tu accroché à ton lustre ? demanda Ciel d'un air désabusé .

Le croque mort ricana de manière macabre avant de sauter face au jeune garçon , sa tunique noire et ample lui couvrant la totalité des bras et lui arrivant en dessous des chevilles claqua au contacte du sol froid . Il fit un petit tour sur lui même avant d'aller s'assoir à son bureau .

-Je voulais te faire une petite surprise Comte , expliqua Undertaker de sa voix lugubre .

-Je n'aime pas tes surprises . Et à ce que je vois tu t'attendais à ma venue , n'est ce pas ?

-Il était facile de la prévoir , au vu du nombre de cadavres "identiques" que j'ai reçu il y a peu , Scotland Yard a été gentil avec moi et m'ont autorisé à faire certaines choses ... Mais tu connais les tarifs ? déclara l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de partir dans un rire empli de pure folie . Et cette fois ci aussi je veux que ce soit toi qui me fasse rire !

Le jeune Phantomhive claqua sèchement de la langue en se levant du cercueil où il s'était assis , il retira finalement son manteau et le tendit à Sebastian .

-Toi , tu vas attendre dehors et tu n'entreras que lorsque je te l'indiquerais , railla l'adolescent à son majordome en le désignant du doigt .

Le démon sortit après s'être incliné , et il lui sembla attendre une sorte d'éternité avant d'entendre le rire de psychopathe du croque mort . Dans la boutique , Ciel était debout , face à Undertaker , en train de réfléchir à un moyen de le faire rire . Peut être une blague à l'humour noir ? Il lui semblait que l'homme en était friand , mais il fallait s'attendre à tout venant de la part de l'étrange personnage . Le jeune Comte pensa donc à une blague qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était enfant , une de celle que son père racontait souvent en présence d'invités et dont sa mère avait horreur . Il n'avait d'autre choix , il soupira donc .

-C'est un jeune garçon qui va voir sa mère d'un air mécontent et lui dit "Maman ! Maman ! J'en ai marre de dormir avec grand-mère !" , sa mère lui répondit d'un air exaspéré "Voyons mon chéri , tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent pour l'enterrer !" , exposa le jeune Phantomhive en regardant son interlocuteur .

Undertaker afficha alors un large sourire et pouffa discrètement , mais il ne sembla pas tout à fait satisfait . Ciel se gratta le menton en prenant un air réfléchit , puis une idée totalement idiote lui traversa l'esprit . Une illumination qui aurait le don de faire mourir de rire le croque mort mais qui aurait tout aussi le pouvoir de faire descendre la dignité du jeu Comte en un claquement de doigts , ou plutôt en un jappement étrange . Car oui , ce dont venait de penser le jeune garçon était une action qu'il regretterait sans doute pendant des années , même s'il savait que Undertaker ne dirait rien , son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup . Mais il n'avait d'autre choix , il devait le faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ce , rapidement . A contre coeur donc , il remonta ses manches au niveau de ses coudes et descendit légèrement ses chaussettes avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sous les yeux étonnés et amusés de l'homme à la chevelure grise .

-Ouaf ! aboya le jeune Phantomhive en commençant à avancer à genoux .

Il continua de pousser des jappements étranges en faisant un petit tour du magasin , arrivé face au croque mort il haleta de manière presque canine en sortant un petit peu le bout de sa langue . S'en fut trop pour Undertaker qui en hurla de rire en s'écroulant en arrière , tombant de sa chaise dans un bruit mat . Ciel se releva , les joues rouges de honte , épousseta ses jambes d'un geste dédaigneux , descendit ses manches et partit ouvrir la porte à Sebastian , qui affichait un regard largement étonné . Le majordome entra en emboitant le pas de son maitre après lui avoir rendu son manteau , en l'ayant bien sur quelque peu aidé à le remettre .

-Qu'avez vous donc fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? demanda t-il finalement en désignant le croque mort toujours affalé par terre .

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir , est ce que moi je te demande comment tu as fait pour le faire rire ? Non , alors il en va de même pour toi , grinça l'adolescent en fermant sa veste .

Le démon s'inclina légèrement en affichant un sourire satisfait et amusé car , étrangement , il lui avait semblé entendre de légers aboiements , étouffés par la porte . Ciel s'assit de manière agacée sur un cercueil face au bureau de Undertaker qui s'était remit sur sa chaise et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle . Une fois le calme revenu , le croque mort sorti une liasse de feuille d'un des tiroirs du meuble face à lui avant de les poser dessus .

-Tiens Comte , ce sont quelques indices assez importants que Scotland Yard n'a sans doute pas noté , ainsi que des photos des scènes de crimes , avec les victimes en prime , qu'on m'a autorisé à prendre , expliqua t-il en tendant nonchalamment le paquet à l'adolescent .

Le jeune Phantomhive se leva , prit ce que lui donnait Undertaker , et se rassit sur le cercueil . Il ouvrit distraitement le dossier et posa son regard sur une page ouverte au hasard , plus précisément sur une image en noire et blanc . Son coeur s'arrêta alors de battre dans sa poitrine , ses yeux s'agrandirent et l'horreur put se lire sur les traits fins de son visage . Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent faiblement , ses doigts tremblants faisant onduler les feuilles qu'il tenait , jamais il n'aurait cru un jour voir une telle horreur ... Le corps d'un homme , ouvert de manière bouchère et impersonnel , les entrailles à l'air pendantes de manière lamentable le long de son corps , le visage tordu d'effroi et surtout ...

-Jeune maître ? Vous allez bien ? demanda la voix de Sebastian .

Ciel sursauta et , par reflex , ferma dans un claquement sec le dossier dans ses mains . Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa respiration était haletante et qu'il était dans un état proche de l'asphyxie tant il avait retenu son souffle durant les cinq minutes qu'il avait passé à observer ce carnage photographique . Il releva la tête vers son majordome , se calmant légèrement devant l'expression d'inquiétude qu'affichait celui-ci . Il passa nerveusement une main tremblante dans ses cheveux , dégageant ceux collés à son front par la fine pélicule de transpiration qu'il venait de dégager .

-Oui , j'étais juste ... Troublé par cette photo ... souffla t-il faiblement en tendant les feuilles au démon .

Il les prit en main avant de se relever après son jeune maître , l'adolescent fit un mouvement de tête vers la porte , indiquant à son majordome qu'il souhaitait repartir .

-Merci pour ces informations , au revoir , déclara t-il au croque mort d'une voix encore quelque peu incertaine .

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir , Undertaker lui attrapa le bras , ses longs ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau laiteuse . Il fit volte-face rapidement , l'inquiétude passa furtivement dans sa pupille océan .

-Qu'y a t-il encore ? demanda t-il sur la défensive .

-Allons Comte , ne réagis pas comme si j'allais te manger ! se moqua l'étrange personnage .

Ciel se retint difficilement de dire quelque chose comme « Il faut s'attendre à tout venant de toi , même au cannibalisme .» mais préféra ne rien dire , de peur de susciter l'hilarité incontrôlable du croque mort .

-Je voulais juste te dire que si , par malheur , tu "bloquais" lors de ton enquête je te conseille d'aller voir un ami à moi qui est tout aussi bon , même plus , informateur que moi ! Bon , je dois bien t'avouer que ce n'est pas une personne saine d'esprit , mais ses conseils sont toujours bons à savoir ! s'exclama finalement Undertaker en souriant tel un fou dangereux . Tiens , voici la carte de son bar , lui dit-il finalement en lui tendant une carte avec écrit en lettre capitale "**Café chez Danthe**" .

Le jeune Phantomhive se dégagea de l'emprise du croque mort d'un mouvement de bras , prit la feuille cartonnée en déglutissant difficilement ._ Si Undertaker considère cette personne comme étant bizarre voire étrange c'est qu'il est encore plus louche que lui même ... Ou alors Undertaker considère toutes personnes saines d'esprit comme étant étranges et , dans ce cas là , ce fameux "Danthe" ne devrait donc pas être si différent de moi , ou encore Sebastian , si bien sur on peut me nommer comme saint d'esprit d'avoir conclut un pacte avec le Diable ... Dans ces cas là Sebastian non plus n'était pas un très bon exemple ..._ songea finalement l'adolescent en soupirant face à son monologue intérieur qui n'aboutissait à rien . Il hocha simplement de la tête en sortant de l'établissement de l'énergumène .

-Au revoir , dit-il simplement .

Il s'assit donc avec lassitude dans la calèche après que Sebastian y soit entré à sa suite , le dossier contenant les photos et les indices à la main .

Le démon remarqua que , durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la résidence secondaire , son maître n'avait cessé de jeter de petits coups d'oeil inquiets et dégoutés à ce qu'il avait sur les genoux , c'est à dire le paquet de feuilles que leur avait donné Undertaker . Il arbora alors un sourire amusé et malicieux face au semblant de combat intérieur que subissait le jeune garçon et aux nombreuses expressions torturées qu'il affichait . Pendant un court laps de temps il voulut même entre ouvrir le dossier pour y retirer une photo et la montrer délibérément à son jeune maître de manière à ce qu'il soit d'autant plus effrayé , mais n'y fit rien , sa "bonne conscience" lui dictant de ne rien faire .

**18h19 ; **Londres , Résidence secondaire Phantomhive .****

Dans la salle de bain , Sebastian était en train de retirer soigneusement les vêtements de Ciel avec une lenteur effroyable . A un moment , le jeune Comte voulut même ordonner à son majordome de le déshabiller plus vite , mais cela aurait pu très bien être pris dans le mauvais sens du terme , il du donc supporter le fait que le démon ne semblait pas si impatient de le voir nu . Ses joues rougirent légèrement , à quoi venait-il de penser ? Il n'osa s'en rappeler et suivit docilement celui aux yeux sanguins jusqu'au centre de la pièce , ne s'étant pas encore rendu compte qu'il ne possédait plus de vêtements . Sebastian attrapa alors Ciel par le dessous des genoux et les épaules avant de le soulever doucement et le déposer délicatement dans l'eau chaude qui attendais patiemment dans la baignoire qu'un jeune garçon ne vienne s'y plonger . Une fois pratiquement entièrement immergé , le jeune Phantomhive s'adossa de manière plus confortable contre l'un des rebords , son bras gauche pendant négligemment hors de l'eau dans le vide .

-Ce soir je ne dinerai pas , je compte étudier le dossier que m'a donné Undertaker dans mon bureau calmement , dit-il à son majordome en brisant le silence .

-Comme il vous plaira , souffla le démon en lavant soigneusement le torse imberbe et laiteux de son contractant .

Il l'aida ensuite à se redresser pour qu'il puisse passer l'éponge enduite de savon sur son dos , passant brièvement sur sa marque au fer rouge . Une fois de nouveau adossé à la baignoire , le jeune Comte laissa son majordome lui laver tranquillement les cheveux . Son visage paraissait serein , mais ce n'était qu'en apparence , car même si ce n'était que de légers frissons , Sebastian s'entait l'âme de Ciel s'agiter quelque peu dans son corps , comme si elle voulait chasser un souvenir . Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple souvenir , c'était une image , atroce de surcroit , celle d'un homme assassiné , les entrailles à l'air ... Le jeune Phantomhive réprima un haut-le-coeur en serrant les poings . Il ne devait pas être aussi faible pour une simple photo ! Mais il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il était en train de se dire mentalement , en regardant trop longuement ces clichés macabres pour résoudre l'enquête , au bout d'un certain temps il ne pourra plus le supporter . Un frisson le parcouru de part en part lorsqu'il sentit la main puissante et sans gant de son démon se poser doucement sur son épaule .

-Jeune maître , détendez vous ... souffla celui près de son oreille . Je vais vous faire un massage si vous le voulez bien .

Ciel sentit son coeur s'accélérer brutalement , mais qu'avait-il donc aujourd'hui ? Il acquiesça alors d'un hochement de tête en réprimant un rougissement .

-D'accord , mais ne m'endors pas , je compte travailler tard cette nuit et ce n'est surement pas pour m'endormir sur mon bureau , déclara t-il en fermant les yeux légèrement .

Sebastian s'exécuta donc . De ses deux mains dégantées il commença tout doucement à exercer de légères pressions au niveau des épaules de son jeune maître , décrivant de petits cercles avec ses pouces . Il descendit ensuite un peu plus bas , appuyant légèrement à la pointe de l'omoplate , sur le muscle juste à côté . Il fit s'avancer légèrement le jeune garçon pour pouvoir masser le bas de son dos tout en remontant ensuite pour détendre les muscles se trouvant près de la colonne vertébrale . Au centre même du dos , de chaque côté des vertèbres , lorsqu'il appuya un peu plus fortement il vit Ciel faire basculer sa tête en arrière en poussant un faible gémissement de bien être . Sebastian sourit à cette vision .

-Et bien , jeune maître . Je ne pensais pas vous faire autant de bien en ne vous faisant qu'un simple massage, déclara t-il de manière amusée .

-Tais toi et continue , souffla le jeune Phantomhive dont la voix ne semblait pas si assurée et autoritaire que d'habitude .

-Bien .

Le démon finit donc de détendre complètement son maître , mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après s'il s'endort sur son bureau le soir , c'est lui même qui lui a ordonné de continuer . Mais , au grand malheur de chacun , dix minutes après seulement , l'eau maintenant froide mit fin à cet instant de pure volupté , faisant soupirer de mécontentement l'adolescent .

Après l'avoir sécher et habiller , Sebastian accompagna Ciel jusqu'à son bureau , lui emboitant le pas . Une fois dans la pièce , le jeune Comte s'assit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil et attendit que son majordome ne dépose le dossier qu'il avait gardé dans sa main durant le court trajet .

-Merci , tu peux disposer , déclara le plus jeune en attrapant le paquet de feuilles .

-Bien .

Le démon sortit donc après s'être humblement incliné . Ciel ouvrit précautionneusement le dossier d'un oeil inquiet , se doutant qu'il allait encore tomber par mégarde sur une photo . Mais , pour la première page , il n'y avait rien à part quelques textes ça et là , le plus souvent accompagnés de ...

-Calculs avec des inconnues ... soupira le jeune Phantomhive avec dégout .

Il ne portait pas les mathématiques dans son coeur , et il avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de calculs , alors pourquoi Diable y en avait il dans une de ses enquêtes ? Il était maudit , il n'y avait d'autres mots pour le décrire . Peut être qu'en résolvant ces calculs il pourra trouver un indices concernant le criminel , même si le pourcentage de chance qu'il puisse les résoudre tout seul était proche du même pourcentage que celui qu'un jour Bard puisse faire un plat comestible , il n'allait surement pas demander de l'aide à son majordome , ceci lui offrirait une occasion en plus pour se moquer de lui . Il dut donc faire abstraction de son dégouts pour ces chiffres et ces signes en les écrivant sur une feuille de papier face à lui .

-Logiquement Scotland Yard les a déjà résolu ... Mais alors pourquoi n'ont ils pas marqué leurs résultats sur le dossier de l'enquête ? se demanda t-il en notant le deuxième calcul .

Il soupira une énième fois et continua malgré tout .

Une fois sa feuille , autrefois blanche , recouverte de chiffres et de signes il la leva devant ses yeux et la regarda en détails pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié en la comparant à celle que lui avait donné Undertaker . Rien ne manquait ... Il s'assit donc de manière plus confortable sur son fauteuil , s'arma de son stylo à encre noire , et commença à se rappeler de ses cours de mathématiques sur ce sujet , réprimant un bâillement .

...

**23h00 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Bureau . **

Deux coups discrets sur la porte retentirent dans la pièce plongée dans le silence , éclairée d'une simple bougies à moitié fondue . La porte s'ouvrit donc au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse , laissant voir le visage à la peau d'ivoire de Sebastian dans l'entre-bâillement .

-Jeune maître , la lune est déjà bien haute dans le ciel et ... sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'adolescent .

Le démon regarda la fine silhouette de Ciel , appuyé doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil , sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration , les cils de ses yeux fermés tombants gracieusement sur ses joues de porcelaine . Il dormait paisiblement .

-Et bien , et bien , jeune maître , il semblerait que vous vous soyez un peu trop détendu pendant votre bain , souffla t-il en s'approchant du jeune garçon .

Il passa doucement un bras sous ses genoux , soutenant ses frêles épaules de l'autre , puis il le souleva délicatement . Il avait laissé le chandelier qu'il avait à la main sur le bureau , mais de toute manière il n'en avait pas réellement besoin , sa vision de démon lui permettant de voir dans le noir comme en plein jour . Il marcha dans le couloir sombre , le corps de son jeune maître dans les bras , sa tête reposant sur son épaule , ses cheveux gris perle chatouillant légèrement la base de sa nuque . Il arriva finalement face à la porte de la chambre du jeune Phantomhive , il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce , silencieusement .

Devant le lit , Sebastian ôta d'un geste sec les couvertures pour y déposer doucement Ciel . Il lui retira délicatement ses habits de Comte pour lui passer sa tenue de nuit , évitant soigneusement tous contactes trop longs risquant de le sortir de son sommeil . Après cette tache terminée , le démon réfléchit quelques secondes puis fini par s'incliner légèrement au dessus de son jeune maître et s'approcha calmement de son visage endormi . Ses yeux rouges sangs brillants faiblement dans les ténèbres de la pièce se fermèrent calmement . Son souffle chaud caressant doucement le visage du jeune garçon si proche de lui . Et paradoxalement si loin de son âme .

Finalement , après une longue hésitation dirons-nous , il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elles étaient douces et sucrées , jamais Sebastian n'aurait osé imaginer pouvoir y gouter un jour . Il laissa alors glisser agilement sa langue sur les deux bouts de chair roses , voulant gouter au plaisir interdit . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a pénétrer la bouche de son jeune maître sa conscience lui fit reprendre ses esprits . Il ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux , réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire . Il ne devait faire durer ce contacte trop longtemps , au risque de perdre le contrôle de ses actes , il dut donc renoncer trop rapidement à son gout à ces lèvres pleines et chaudes . Aussi chaste baiser soit-il , le Diable s'en vit conquit et se redressa en affichant un large sourire satisfait .

-Bonne nuit , jeune maître ... susurra t-il en sortant de la chambre .

***x*x*x*x*x* **

h t t p : / / hapshack . com / images / imisteece . jpg

*****x*x*x*x*x* ****

Sebastian : _Pourquoi donc ai-je embrassé mon jeune maître ? Aaaah , mais comme ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées ... En tout cas , maintenant que j'y ai gouté je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer ... Ah , excusez moi ! _*tousse tousse* _Je me reprends , mon jeune maître trouvera t-il enfin le résultat de tous ces calculs ? N'étant pas un génie en mathématiques j'en doute mais sait-on jamais ... Et puis , tous ces corps mutilés sont assez , comment dire ... Dégoutant , enfin , surtout pour mon jeune maître . Et puis , peut être y aura t-il un autre indice dessus ? Et pour une fois , mon jeune maître pensera t-il à utiliser un autre conseil que lui a fourni Undertaker ?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et voila un troisième chapitre terminé ! Chuis plutôt fière de moi car c'est le plus long :p Cependant , je trouve que la manière qu'a eu Ciel de faire rire Undertaker n'était pas très drole , mais j'avais pas trop d'idée donc excusez moi T^T Et je m'excuse aussi envers les gens qui trouvent que le Yaoi va trop vite a venir , mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je ne compte pas faire d'histoire guimauve (beurk !) ! Mais cela dit , il n'y aura sans doute pas un seul chapitre sans qu'il y ait un soupçon de Yaoi , même si on ne peut pas dire que Ciel et Sebastian s'en rendent vraiment compte XD .<p>

Bon , pour la blague a l'humour noir , je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'aiment pas , moi j'adore XD *SBAM* Bon , même si ce n'était pas très drôle , avez-vous quand même réussi a imaginer Ciel a quatre pattes en train d'aboyer ? Moi oui , et j'ai même décidé de lui rajouter des oreilles et une queue de chien sur mon dessin XD Bon , okay , les oreilles sont bizarres , mais moi chuis plutot habituée a dessiner des humains/chants que des humains/chiens ! XD En ce qui concerne Undertaker sur mon dessin ... Euh ... Sa tête est un peu trop grosse et ses jambes ratées et on dirait un pervers psychopathe qui va violer Ciel ! XD *s'enfuie loin*

Laissez des Review sur vos impressions x3

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	4. Decouverte macabre

**Note : **me re-voila avec du retard , c'est impardonnable , je le sais et tiens a m'excuser ! Surtout , encore une fois , envers Toroko-sama qui , je le sais maintenant a force , attends ma fic tous les lundis , je suis vraiment désolée ! T-T Mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon dessin , comme je l'explique a le fin de ce chapitre ...

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

**Sasuka Uchiwa : **Merci pour ta Review , ça fait plaisir même si tu n'es pas très douée pour les commentaires , rien qu'un mot me suffit alors XD Ah bah tiens , le même age et née pratiquement le même jour ? Amiiiie~? :3 *SBAM* (okay okay , je m'en vais XD)

**TP : **Tiens , ce pseudo , c'est bizarre il me rappelle la science physique ._. *SBAM* En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et ne t'inquiète pas , la guimauve c'est pas mon truc XD Oh , tu n'aimes pas Twilight ? Je ne te comprends pas ! C'est pourtant tellement ... Tellement ... Euh ... Tellement ... Ah mais oui ! C'est pourtant tellement drole ! XD *a peur des groupies de Twilight maintenant*

**Yunnary : **C'ets gentil ce que tu me dis là , merci ! :3 Bah , avec moi Ciel a l'habitude d'en prendre un sérieux coup au niveau de son honneur ou de son amour propre alors XD Je ne savais pas que cette scène du baiser allait avoir autant de succès , c'était rapide je trouve XD Mais oui Sebby , tu as mon autorisation pour faire TOUT ce que tu veux avec ton maitre , je t'encourage ! 8D *SBAM*

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Tiens donc , mon jeune maître s'était donc bel et bien endormi à cause de mon massage ... Et j'ai toujours le gout de ses lèvres sur le bout de la langue ... Ah ! Excusez moi , je me suis encore laissé emporter . <em>*tousse tousse* _Maintenant que mon jeune maître s'est véritablement mis à résoudre tous ces calculs peut être avancera t-il sur l'enquête , j'en suis ravis pour lui ! Mais , par contre , je n'ai toujours pas la réponse à ma question : Pourquoi donc le surnom de "Réducteur" ? _

**Découverte macabre .**

**23 janvier , 6h26 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Chambre du Comte . **

Ciel se réveilla l'esprit encore brumeux de sa "dure" nuit qu'il avait passé à essayer de se rappeler tant bien que mal de ses cours de mathématiques , sans franc succès cela va sans dire . Ce dont il se souvient tout juste fut le fait de s'être étiré légèrement , d'avoir regarder sa feuille de calculs , puis le noir complet avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée . Alors qu'il se redressait légèrement sur un coude en se tournant sur sa droite il fit face à une paire d'yeux rouges sanguins . Il se retint de pousser une exclamation de surprise en détaillant la personne à ses côtés et se décontracta lorsqu'il sut que ce n'était que Sebastian . D'ailleurs , le démon était assis nonchalamment sur le canapé , lit de substitution pour le moment , la chemise ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse , son veston posé maladroitement sur ses épaules et sa cravate enroulée inutilement autour de son cou . Son frac , lui , trainait discrètement sur l'un des accoudoire et ses cheveux en batailles démontraient clairement que lui aussi venait tout juste d'être tiré du lit . Ciel masqua alors un rougissement face à son majordome aussi prestement vêtu sous une remarque .

-Eh bien , à quelle heure t'es tu donc couché pour être dans cet état ? demanda le jeune Comte avec ironie .

-Cela doit faire approximativement trois petites heures que je me suis allongé , expliqua calmement Sebastian .

Ciel tourna alors son regard sur l'horloge présente dans la pièce et soupira face à l'heure matinale à laquelle il venait de se réveiller .

-Puisque je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous leviez en même temps que moi , je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de préparer votre petit déjeuner , je m'en excuse jeune maître , déclara le démon en nouant gracieusement sa cravate et fermant son veston . Je vais de ce pas faire chauffer l'eau pour votre thé .

Sur ces quelques mots , le majordome sorti de la chambre de son maître en enfilant rapidement son frac . Ciel s'étira alors largement en poussant un long soupir avant de s'adosser au haut de son lit après avoir installer un oreiller entre son dos et la monture en bois . Alors qu'il baissait calmement ses bras , l'une de ses mains vint caresser distraitement ses lèvres douces et un rougissement mal contenu vint colorer ses joues de porcelaine . Il avait comme une impression de ... Pression ? Oui , comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé doucement sur ses lèvres . Un peu comme si quelqu'un l'avait em-... Il ne termina pas le fond de ses pensées et s'obligea à se changer les idées , se forçant à penser à l'enquête en cours . Mais il lui était impossible d'oublier cette étrange sensation , et , alors qu'il ne faisait qu'y penser depuis environ dix petites minutes , il éleva la voix :

-Et puis de toute façon , qui irait m'embrasser à par Sebastian puisqu'il n'y a que lui ! s'exclama t-il en fronçant les sourcils , imaginant mal son majordome déposer tendrement ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes de manière presque sensuelle ...

Son visage devint alors écarlate , et le fait que dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait droit comme un "I" son démon personnel , la bouche entre-ouverte d'étonnement , n'arrangea rien , voire empira la situation . Sebastian , les yeux grands écarquillés , se reprit et afficha un sourire légèrement moqueur .

-Eh bien , eh bien , jeune maître , en plus de vous mettre à parler tout seul vous fantasmer sur le fait que je puisse vous embrasser ? demanda t-il taquin , mais aussi effrayé d'avoir pu être découvert .

-Tais toi , je pensais tout haut , voila tout , siffla le jeune Phantomhive les joues toujours empourprées .

Le majordome s'inclina humblement en déposant le plateau qu'il portait à la main sur la table basse à côté des bagues et du caches oeil de son maître .

-Pour le petit déjeuner de ce matin je vous ai préparé un thé Prince Wladimir de la maison Kusmi , accompagné d'une part de tarte aux pommes caramélisées .

Le jeune Comte acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en se saisissant de la tasse que lui tendait gracieusement le démon , avant de la porter à ses lèvres . Alors qu'il se laissait docilement habiller d'un vêtement digne de son rang , finissant au passage sa tasse mais délaissant sa tarte , Ciel réfléchissait aux calculs dont ils n'avaient pu trouver les résultats la veille , trop embrumé qu'il était par le massage de son majordome . Une fois entièrement prêt , il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et obstiné vers son bureau où il avait laissé en plan ses "problèmes" et déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'il se trouva face à la feuille recouverte de nombres et de signes .

-Laisse moi seul , et ne reviens que pour le déjeuner , ordonna t-il au démon en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil .

-Bien , jeune maître .

Après s'être incliné , Sebastian quitta la pièce sans un bruit . Le jeune Phantomhive se pencha alors de nouveau sur cette page de calculs infernaux avec horreur , il se saisit de son stylo plume et commença à en résoudre quelques uns avec une certain appréhension . Il regarda le premier calcul trouvé , aux cotés d'un homme d'origine Indienne qui était un ancien esclave et qui s'était enfuit de chez son "maître" après l'avoir assassiné , même ces simple chiffres lui donnaient le tournis : (p+e) 3 + (i+r+l) 2 + 1h + 1s . Même après avoir trouvé , tant bien que mal , le résultat qui donnait : 3p + 3e + 2i + 2r + 2l + 1h + 1s ; cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment . Et le simple fait de voir les autres le dégoutait à vie des mathématiques . Il s'obstina malgré tout à les noter sur une autre feuille vierge :

Celui de la première victime (un ancien esclave Indien du nom de Richie Patel) : (p+e) 3 + (i+r+l) 2 + 1h + 1s = 3p + 3e + 2i + 2r + 2l + 1h + 1s .

Celui de la deuxième victime (un homme riche revendant de la drogue du nom de Pierre Phellips) : (l+e) 2 + 3o + (r+d+s+n+i) 1 = 2l + 2e + 3o + 1r + 1d + 1s + 1n + 1i .

Celui de la troisième victime (une femme , prostituée , du nom de Lorie Lodsone) : (a+e+n) 3 + (d+r+w) 2 = 3a + 3e + 3n + 2d + 2r + 2w .

Et c'était tout -c'en était assez- , donc , logiquement , si il y a encore un calcul , il devait y avoir au moins encore une victime . Ciel avait eu beau les avoir résolut il n'y voyait , pour l'instant , aucun intérêt . Il s'autorisa donc à soupirer légèrement et rapidement avant de ne poser son regard sur le dossier que lui avait donné Undertaker , un frisson d'horreur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale . Il devait le faire , il devait l'ouvrir , pour résoudre l'enquête , pour la Reine , pour son honneur . Il attrapa entre ses doigts , tremblants , la liasse de feuille et la posa bien face à lui et prit la couverture ainsi que la première page contenant les calculs notés par le croque mort en même temps , prêt à l'ouvrir .

-C'est parti ... souffla t-il pour lui même .

Il ouvrit finalement le dossier . Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine , son coeur s'arrêta de battre et le temps sembla s'écouler au ralentit , les secondes mimant des années . Il ne put détourner son regard des photos devant lui , celles prisent sur la scène du premier crime , celui avec cet homme aux origines Indiennes . Le visage de l'ancien esclave ne reflétait que de la peur , de l'effroi et de la douleur . Une douleur telle que vous ne suppliez qu'une chose : la mort . Celle qui se lit à travers vos yeux , comme Ciel avait put la ressentir maintes fois après "l'incident" . Le jeune Comte secoua finalement la tête de droite à gauche , il ne devait faiblir ! Il approcha légèrement le cliché de son visage , détaillant mentalement ce qu'il voyait .

Un homme à la peau mate , les jambes écartées et comme déchiquetées -broyées- , un liquide blanc et gluant s'écoulant de son anus prouvant l'hypothèse du viol . L'adolescent déglutit difficilement et regarda une seconde photo de la même victime , dévoilant plus précisément son torse . De nombreuses marques de griffures ainsi que coups de couteau démontraient la violence avec laquelle le meurtrier s'était acharné sur ce pauvre homme .

D'ailleurs , au niveau de son ventre et un peu plus haut , ouvert , les entrailles dépassaient largement . L'adolescent retint difficilement un haut de coeur alors que la vision en gros plan d'un estomac sanguinolent s'offrait à lui . Le foie et les poumons étaient , quant à eux , tout aussi visible que le reste de l'intérieur de l'homme . Le sang , pris en photo , semblait avoir séché et s'était arrêté de couler , mais les sillon carmin le long de l'abdomen de la victime démontraient clairement qu'il avait bougé alors que son corps était ouvert .

Ciel passa alors aux deux clichés sur les bras de la victime . De nombreuses marques noirâtres au niveau des poignets signifiaient clairement qu'il avait essayé de se débattre et avait tiré sur les liens qui l'entravaient , sans grand résultat cependant . Les bras , quant à eux , aussi semblaient avoir subit le même rituel d'épluchage , comme venait de le surnommer le jeune Comte . Des lambeaux de peau pendaient lamentablement de certaines ouvertures béates dévoilant pour la plus part les muscles des avant bras ainsi que les biceps . Certaines entailles , plus profondes , dévoilaient sans aucune pudeur la blancheur de l'os et les taillades qu'il avait subit . Mais le sang , coulant encore des plaies sans doute avant la mort , montrait clairement que l'homme n'avait été achevé qu'après ces sévices faites , constata avec horreur le jeune Phantomhive .

Et la photo du visage prise en gros plan prouvait avec effroi que l'homme était mort en hurlant , sa bouche grande ouverte déformée en une plainte sourde et déchirante , la commissure de ses lèvres déchirée en de fins bouts de peau . Ses yeux exorbités et révulsés étaient injectés de sang . L'horreur , la douleur , l'effroi et le désespoir pouvaient se lire sur chacun des traits de ce visage , jamais aucun peintre n'aurait pu peindre pareille souffrance de toute sa longue vie .

La découverte du corps avait logiquement du se faire ainsi : les voisins , sans aucun doute alertés par les cris , avaient du allez voir et prévenir la police , le jeune garçon imagina sans mal l'expression de toutes ces personnes lorsqu'ils ont du découvrir le corps dans cette état .

Ciel se dit alors que heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé face à ce corps , car jamais il n'aurait pu supporter pareil horreur ... Les photographies étant en noir et blanc ne laissait pas le sang prendre l'avantage sur les autres couleurs . Ainsi les entrailles de l'homme n'étaient pas aussi visible que s'il s'était trouvé devant le jeune Comte . Mais , peut être allait il paraitre égoïste , mais en ce moment même , le jeune Phantomhive se pensait chanceux de n'avoir été que torturé et séquestré avant d'avoir fait un pacte avec Sebastian . Alors que ces pauvres gens , eux , en plus d'avoir été assassinés de manière atroce , avaient été violé puis éventrés et lacérés avant d'être enfin achevés .

Il regarda alors les autres photos des autres victimes de manière rapide , notant qu'une empreinte de doigts identiques mais n'appartenant pas aux victimes se trouvait sur chaque corps au niveau de la jugulaire . Les corps étaient tous sensiblement dans le même état , tout aussi déchiquetés . A l'exception peut être de la femme , Lorie Lodsone , qui elle portait encore ses vêtements . Bien évidemment , sa robe était ouverte au niveau du ventre pour laisser les organes sortirent , mais sinon elle était dans un plutôt bon état . L'adolescent remarqua alors , non sans un rougissement , que le haut de la robe était légèrement baissé , laissant apparaitre un sein de la victime . Le tueur en avait sans doute assez des hommes , il avait donc assouvit ses fantasmes en violant , torturant et assassinant cette pauvre femme ...

Ciel devait il se sentir "chanceux" que de n'avoir été que maltraité tel un animal ? (Enfin , comme il aimait se le dire , noyant les véritables évènements sous une vérité enjolivée) Il n'en savait rien et préférait ne plus y penser . Des images de ce moment là revenant peu à peu dans son esprit avaient rendu sa respiration haletante et difficile . Il se revoyait clairement dans cette cage en fer dont les barreaux étaient pour la plus part rouillés , habillé d'un haillon lamentable et le corps marqué par les coups nombreux et violents . Ces homme , _ces monstres_ , riant à gorges déployées lorsqu'ils le déshabillaient et abusaient de lui , sans pour autant le violer -en tout cas pas _directement_- mais le laissant dans une peur étouffante alors qu'ils repartaient en disant que la prochaine fois sera meilleure ... Plus les jours passaient , et plus le jeune garçon avait remarqué que les hommes , _les monstres_ , le touchaient de plus en plus , et de plus en plus bas ... Jusqu'au jour où ...

-SEBASTIAN !

Sa voix se fit perçante et horrifiée . Une demie seconde après les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent brusquement , et le majordome de la maison Phantomhive entra dans la pièce , les yeux légèrement affolé d'entendre ainsi son maître hurler . Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la fine silhouette de l'adolescent , recroquevillé en position foetale sur son fauteuil , les genoux serrés contre son torse tenus par ses bras . Ses petites mains crispées de manière hystérique à ses cheveux gris perle .

-Jeune maître ! s'exclama le démon en accourant aux côtés du jeune garçon .

Il commença d'abord par le prendre par les épaules et le secouer légèrement pour qu'il revienne parmis eux , qu'il quitte ces pensées funestes et sordides . Mais sans grand surcces . Il encercla alors de ses bras puissant la carrure du jeune Comte , posant son front légèrement humide de sueur sur son épaule large . Sebastian remarqua les yeux écarquillés et vitreux de Ciel , il savait que son jeune maître n'était pas encore tout à fait sortit de ses visions macabres -de ses souvenirs- . D'une main gantée , il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune Phantomhive en un touché réconfortant .

-Chut ... Jeune maître ... Calmez vous ... Tout est terminé ... Vous êtes maintenant en sécurité ... Avec moi ... chuchota t-il de manière douce à l'oreille de l'adolescent .

Ciel agrippa fortement les vêtement de son majordome , la respiration haletante et saccadée , mais les battements effrénés de son coeur semblaient ralentir peu à peu , calmant par la même occasion le jeune garçon . Le démon resserra légèrement son étreinte en continuant de caresser affectueusement la tête de son maître , l'inquiétude présente dans ses yeux disparaissant lentement . Le plus jeune se décontracta alors un peu plus , desserrant quelque peu ses mains .

-Là , jeune maître ... C'est bien ... Respirez profondément ... Tout va bien ... ajouta le démon en soufflant .

Après quelques secondes de silence , meublé discrètement par les battements de coeurs des deux personnes présentes , Ciel retira soigneusement son visage du creux de l'épaule de Sebastian et implanta son oeil océan dans celui sanguin de son majordome .

-Se ... Sebastian ?.. demanda t-il d'une voix encore tremblante et incertaine .

-Oui , c'est moi jeune maître . Sebastian Michaelis , votre si cher majordome , votre démon dévoué , susurra t-il en souriant .

Le jeune Comte reprit alors "connaissance" , revenant peu à peu à lui en se rendant enfin compte qu'il n'était plus dans cette cage salle , dans cette pièce lugubre , qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire souiller plus qu'il ne l'était déjà assez . Il se recula légèrement et dévisagea son démon personnel , prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était . Ses joues rougirent faiblement quand il remarqua qu'il se trouvait encore dans les bras , si accueillants , du plus âgé . Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas éconduire son majordome sans mots dire . Il se recula donc légèrement en posant une main tremblante sur le torse finement musclé du domestique .

-M ... Merci , Sebastian ... chuchota t-il discrètement en baissant les yeux face au regard brulant de son domestique .

Se relevant , le démon remarqua alors la cause de tout cet effroi qui a pu aussi facilement terrassé son maître et le terrer dans la souffrance de ses souvenirs , ne serait ce que quelques minutes . Le plus jeune toussota distraitement en refermant le dossier qu'était en train de regarder son démon et attira ainsi son attention .

-J'ai pu résoudre les calculs présents sur chacune des scènes de crimes , mais je n'arrive toujours pas à entrevoir leur utilité ... Cependant , j'ai découvert que sur chaque corps se trouvait une empreinte de doigt , d'un pouce si je ne m'abuse , très bien apposée au niveau du coup et n'appartenant à aucunes des trois victimes , expliqua t-il en reprenant son attitude de Limier de la Reine . En tout cas , comme il y a marqué sur le dossier de Scotland Yard ... Mais , à qui peut-elle bien appartenir ?

-Et bien ... Pourquoi ne demanderiez vous pas à une certaine personne ... commença le démon .

-Il est hors de question que je retourne voir Undertaker !

Prononçant alors ce nom , Ciel s'arrêta soudainement de parler et commença à fouiller frénétiquement sur son bureau , entre tous les papiers , cherchant quelque chose sous le regard étonné de Sebastian . Le jeune Comte se redressa alors brusquement , et releva sa main droite devant ses yeux et ceux de son majordome , ce qu'il montrait était plus précisément entre ses doigts . Un sorte de carte de visite blanche avec marqué dessus en lettres capitales "**Café chez Danthe**" , et un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du jeune garçon .

-Pourquoi n'irions nous pas rendre une petite visite à ce fameux Danthe ? finit-il par dire en se levant et contournant son bureau .

Le Diable se retourna en suivant son maître des yeux , puis lui emboîta le pas , un sourire carnassier aux lèvres . Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi , mais il avait le pressentiment que les évènements qui allaient suivre allaient être forts intéressant ... Mais surtout amusant .

***x*x*x*x*x* **

h t t p : / / hapshack . com / images / imistebsb . jpg

*****x*x*x*x*x* ****

Sebastian : _Alalah ... Mon jeune maître m'étonnera toujours ! Quelle intelligence a t-il que d'avoir pratiquement "deviné" que je l'avais embrassé !.. Et puis , quelle vitesse pour avoir résolut ces calculs ! Moi qui lui donnais trois jours minimum , je m'étais bien trompé . En tout cas , il a aussi l'oeil avertit pour avoir remarqué cette empreinte de pouce , même si elle était assez visible je dois dire ... Mais passons , mon jeune maître se rendra donc chez ce fameux Danthe dont nous a parlé Undertaker comme étant une personne peu fréquentable ... Et pas du tout saine d'esprit ... Mais , comment doit on le prendre et l'interpréter de la part du croque mort ? _

* * *

><p>Et voila d'un autre chapitre de posté ! Chuis assez fière de moi , même si je trouve que le cadavre n'est pas assez bien détaillé ... J'aurais aimé plus , mais je n'avais plus trop d'imagination et j'avais peur de me répéter ... Oh , et puis , juste pour prévenir , j'ai décidé d'intégrer de "légères" réactions affolées de la part de Ciel lorsqu'il re-pensera à ce qui lui est arrivé quand il était enfermé ... Bon , je vais quand même rester assez évasive car là n'est pas encore le sujet (et ne le sera peut être pas ... enfin je sais pas ...) en tout cas , le rapprochement entre Ciel et Sebastian se fait petit à petit ... J'espère que soit je ne vous frustre pas trop , soit que je ne vous agace pas trop en mettant du Yaoi dés le début ^^"<p>

En ce qui concerne le dessin , je crois bien que c'est l'une des premières fois ou je réussi a peu près des mains XD pour Ciel ... Euh ... On le reconnait pas trop , je l'avoue T-T Ensuite vous voyez les taches d'encre sur la feuille ? Eh bien , si vous trouvez ca moche , dites le a mon cousin qui s'est amusé avec mon stylo plume a encre noire :D *a de sérieuses envies de meurtres*

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions ! Et à la semaine prochaine ^^

BisouX


	5. Jeux de mains

**Note : **je tenais tout d'abord a m'excuser pour le retard , mais hier étant donné que c'était la rentrée (premier jour au lycée , noooooon ToT) j'ai du allez acheter mes fournitures etc etc... Donc voila T.T mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fic , oh non ! Mais il y aura peut être des moments ou je serais en retard alors ... Bon , dans ce chapitre je vous dévoile l'identité de Danthe , j'espère ne pas vous décevoir XD

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits : **

**Rosela : **Merci pour ta Review , et la voila la suite :D

**Gynny : **Mais oui je t'aime encore , ne t'en fais pas ! XD Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser x) Merci en tout cas pour ce compliment ^^

**Yunnary : **Eh bien la voila la suite :D je publie environ un chapitre pas semaine alors ca devrait aller x) Merci pour ta Review et tes compliments qui font chaud au coeur , j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira :)

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>En fin de compte , mon jeune maître et moi nous nous rendrons chez ce fameux Danthe . A quoi peut il bien ressembler ? Est-il véritablement comme nous l'a dit Undertaker , ou bien le croque mort considère t-il les personnes saines d'esprits comme anormales ? Cela m'intrigue vraiment . Et , peut être que lui pourra enfin me dire pourquoi ce surnom de "Réducteur" , je commence véritablement à m'impatienter ...<em>

**Jeux de mains .**

**23 janvier , 12h37 ; Londres , 7ème district . **

Ciel et Sebastian se trouvaient tous deux face à la devanture du café tenu par cette personne nommée Danthe , et il fallait l'avouer , ils s'attendaient à tout , sauf à ça ; un café aux murs extérieurs blanc et gris ... Avec de grandes fenêtres laissant voir l'intérieur ... Et le tout était ... Normal ... Le jeune Comte soupira bruyamment , effectivement , Undertaker jugeait les personnes normales comme étant "folles" ... Les fenêtre étaient légèrement poussiéreuse , mais rien de bien notable par rapport à l'amas de crasse ayant trouvé refuge sur les vitres de la "boutique" du croque mort . Après avoir pincé légèrement l'arête de son nez , l'adolescent s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le café avant d'être dépassé par son majordome qui alla lui ouvrir la porte . Puis ils entrèrent .

-Bonjour , salua le jeune garçon en regardant tout autour de lui .

Une décoration tout à fait normale , quelques fleurs assorties aux murs accompagnées de deux trois tableaux ça et là jonchaient les alentours . Et rien n'était louche ou bizarre ! Le Comte pensa un dixième de seconde que ce n'était pas tout à fait approprier que de se mettre a genoux et de remercier le ciel que la personne que lui avait conseillé Undertaker était ... **NORMALE** ! Il ne fit donc rien à par avancer au centre de la pièce , son majordome à ses côtés . Mais , étrangement , il n'y avait personne dans ce café , ou presque ...

-Bienvenu chers clients , les accueillit alors une jeune femme d'une voix cristalline en sortant de derrière le comptoir .

Elle aussi semblait normale . Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés coupés au dessus de ses épaules avec une frange légèrement hirsute encadraient son visage de poupée . Ses yeux , de couleur noisette , ressortaient sur sa peau blanche dont un petit grain de beauté avait trouvé refuge juste entre son nez et ses lèvres pâles . Elle semblait endormi , comme déconnectée de la réalité . Son habit de serveuse , lui arrivant au dessous du genou et tout simplement noir avec un tablier blanc , voleta discrètement lorsqu'elle s'inclina face aux deux jeunes hommes .

-Vous n'êtes que deux ou alors vous attendez d'autres personnes ? demanda t-elle en désignant plusieurs tables des mains .

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour consommer , je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive et je voudrai voir M. Danthe , annonça le plus jeune en regardant derrière la serveuse .

Alors , brutalement et sans prévenir , la jeune femme baissa la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers les fenêtres pour en fermer les rideaux , en même temps qu'elle retournait la pancarte du café pour afficher "**fermé**" . Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux "clients" , elle leur attrapa à chacun un poignet avant de les tirer brusquement derrière elle . Elle fit le tour du comptoir et descendit des marches menant vers le sous-sol d'un pas vif , toujours en tenant fermement le jeune Phantomhive et son domestique .

Ils débouchèrent alors , après avoir tournés une fois à gauche , dans une grande pièce haute de plafond dont les murs en pierre respiraient l'humidité . La jeune femme les lâcha enfin avant de s'avancer au centre de la cave et de s'arrêter soudainement , comme électrocutée . Ciel , suspicieux , fit le tour de la pièce du regard , imité par Sebastian . Il remarqua alors de nombreuses étagères longeant les murs , sur celles ci reposaient d'innombrables bocaux dont le contenu était obscur . Il en regarda un , légèrement plus près , plus précisément ... La forme à l'intérieur se dessinait doucement dans la lumière crus qu'offrait une ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond ... La chose reposant dans le bocal ressemblait fortement à ...

-Bienvenu dans mon antre , cher Comte Phantomhive ... commença la jeune femme d'une voix à l'opposée de celle d'avant , elle semblait maintenant faiblement gutturale .

Coupant court à ses pensées , Ciel tourna son regard vers la serveuse , Sebastian le dépassant d'un pas au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal ... La blonde releva alors brusquement son bras à l'horizontale et tourna légèrement l'un de ses pieds vers l'extérieur .

-Mon nom est ... Danthe ! finit-elle en faisant volte face rapidement , balançant ses cheveux en arrière .

Son regard qui , au début était semblable à celui d'une poupée , était maintenant empli de pure folie . Puis elle partie dans un rire hystérique qui résonna dans toute la pièce . Elle continua :

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes à tous les deux ! HAHAHAHA ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à trouver une femme derrière ce nom , n'est ce pas ? HAHAHAHA ! Vous avez exactement la même réaction que toutes les autres personnes qui sont venus demander mes services ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'effet que je fais ! HAHAHAHA ! Et oui , la vérité est que je suis bien une femme et une informatrice plus connue sous le nom de Danthe ! HAHAHAHA !

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement et regretta amèrement ses pensées qui étaient qu'il allait être confronté à une personne **NORMALE **... Mais non ... Il fallait croire que Undertaker avait , pour une fois , donner un conseil vrai et lourd de sens . Mais ce n'était pas tout , lorsque le jeune garçon détourna son regard de la jeune femme se fut pour le poser sur le contenu du bocal qu'il observait quelque secondes auparavant . Il savait ce que c'était , et se risqua à poser une question .

-Dites moi , Danthe , que font toutes ces mains et ces doigts dans ces bocaux sur vos étagères ? demanda t-il l'air grave alors que les membres à sa vue se dessinaient peu à peu dans chaque bocal .

Silence ... Le rire de la jeune femme avait cessé , et maintenant elle regardait son interlocuteur avec insistance . Sans mots dire , elle se déplaça vers l'un des murs de la cave et prit un bocal d'une des étagères contenant sans aucun doute plusieurs doigts humains figé dans un liquide semblable à de la sève . Elle le colla amoureusement sur sa joue en tournant ses yeux de fou vers le jeune garçon .

-Ne sais tu donc pas ce que sont des doigts et des mains mon cher ? demanda t-elle en souriant de manière inquiétante et fanatique . Ce sont tout simplement des créations même de Dieu ... Une main à elle seule peu donner la mort ... Ou alors sauver des vies ... Elles sont tout bonnement magnifiques , rien de plus rien de moins ... Avec un doigt seulement sur une gâchette l'on retire brutalement une vie . Te rends tu compte , Comte Phantomhive ? Une main peut porter son possesseur avec une force dont tu ne pourras jamais imaginer l'étendue , et une main sans doigts n'est rien ! La main et ses doigts forment un équilibre magnifique , c'est pour cela que j'aime à les garder dans des bocaux pour les observer plus méticuleusement .

Ciel déglutit difficilement , il ne savait exactement quel genre d'individu il avait en face de lui et quelles seraient ses réactions . Il s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant légèrement et s'avança prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce , à un mètre de la jeune femme .

-Bien , j'ai eu ma réponse , quoi qu'un peu étrange , mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir ... Comment avez vous eu ces mains et ces doigts ? demanda t-il sur la défensive .

Danthe afficha un sourire suffisant et partit reposer le bocal sur l'étagère avant de ne se placer qu'à quelques centimètres du Comte .

-Tout simplement par terre , dans les sombres ruelles de Londres , déclara t-elle avec amusement .

-Pardon ? s'étouffa le plus jeune .

-Eh oui Comte , par terre ! Sais tu quel sort réserve t-on à un homme désobéissant ou qui a fait une bêtise au sein de la mafia ou de la pègre ? Eh bien on lui coupe tout simplement un doigt ! Et s'il recommence après c'est la main entière ! Ensuite ... La tête , finit elle par dire en faisant un mouvement de guillotine avec sa main .

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que toutes ces mains et ces doigts appartenaient à des hommes des bas-fonds ? ! s'indigna l'adolescent .

-Non , bien sur que non ! Crois moi si tu le veux , mais j'en trouve bel et bien par terre ... Eh puis , il m'arrive parfois de trouver des cadavres , si leurs mains ou leurs doigts me plaisent je les coupe et les prends ! J'arrive toujours à m'arranger avec Undertaker ...

-Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir dans quel endroit de Londres vous trainez ... soupira Ciel d'un air désabusé .

-Il m'est même arrivé un jour de trouver un corps de nourrisson par terre ! commença la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'une de ses étagères pour y prendre un bocal .

-Vous pouvez vous arrêter la Mademoiselle , je pense que mon jeune maître vous a compris , finit par dire Sebastian en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Danthe .

L'informatrice s'arrêta net , et écarquilla ses yeux semblables a deux pépites de chocolats avant de faire volte-face vers le démon . Elle lui attrapa le poignet et regarda son gant , un sourire malicieux naissant sur ses lèvres fines .

-Eh bien majordome , je ne t'ai pas entendu dire un mot depuis le début , et je dois t'avouer que ta voix ... Ténébreuse ... Me plait beaucoup , cependant ... Ta main gauche m'attire inexorablement ... dit-elle en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux du brun .

Ciel sentit un sentiment d'agacement poindre dans sa poitrine et son estomac se nouer à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Comment cette femme étrange osait attraper les doigts de SON Seba-... de SON majordome ?

-Tes mains sont tout bonnement magnifiques majordome , j'arrive à sentir sans aucun problème leur force malgré leur finesse et même à travers tes gants ... J'ai l'impression même qu'un seul de tes doigts serait capable d'anéantir une vie entière , sans arme ... Mais , le plus fascinant réside dans leur aura ... Comme si ta main gauche était baigné de ténèbres insondables ... Pourrais-je la voir en enlevant ton gant ? demanda Danthe avec envie .

Sebastian tilta et sourit d'un air désolé .

-Je me dois de m'en excuser mais non , je ne puis vous montrer ma main , s'excusa t-il faussement .

-Pourquoi donc ? Que cache donc ce gant ? S'il te plait majordome , juste quelques secondes ! insista la jeune femme en secouant la main du démon .

Alors que le Diable s'apprêtait a refuser de nouveau il remarqua le regard énervé et impatient de son jeune maître , il commença donc a retirer doucement sa main de l'emprise de la jeune femme , mais son action fut stoppé par Ciel qui lui attrapa le poignet avant de le baisser brutalement le long du corps du démon .

-Bon , j'en ai assez de vous voir batifoler ainsi devant moi sans aucune gêne , à la base moi et MON majordome sommes là pour récupérer des indices sur les meurtres du Réducteurs , pas pour s'extasier sur les magnifiques mains de Sebastian ! s'exclama t-il avec agacement .

Danthe regarda le jeune garçon et sourit malicieusement en passant du maître au domestique .

-Oh mais ne sois donc pas si impatient mon cher Comte , je vais te les donner tes informations ! dit elle en ricanant légèrement avant de ne s'assoir à son bureau pour y récupérer un dossier imposant .

L'adolescent claqua sèchement de la langue et s'avança vers le bureau , son majordome à ses côtés .

-Au fait , sais tu pourquoi ce surnom de Réducteur ? demanda t-elle en feuilletant les pages .

-Sans doute parce qu'il tue des gens , il réduit leur vie a néant , supposa le jeune garçon .

-Presque ! Tu es sur la bonne piste , mais la réponse exacte est : ce surnom est là pour rappeler les calculs avec inconnus qu'il écrit à côté de chacune de ses victimes ! Ces calculs ; tu les développe et ensuite les réduits ! expliqua t-elle en désignant quelques chiffres qu'elle avait noté sur une feuille face à elle .

Le jeune Phantomhive sentit un frisson le parcourir en pensant de nouveau à ces calculs , il avala bruyamment sa salive et appuya sa main sur le meuble en bois massif .

-Bien , mais pour tout vous avouer , je suis venu vous voir pour savoir si , par miracle , seriez vous capable d'identifier quelqu'un à partir de son empreinte de doigt ? demanda t-il l'air grave .

L'informatrice sourit alors de manière inquiétante et fanatique , procurant une légère frayeur à l'adolescent .

-Pour qui me prends tu ? Je suis Danthe , l'informatrice aux mains d'ors ! Il est bien sur évident que je puisse identifier un homme à partir de son empreintes digitale ! s'exclama t-elle en portant sa main à son coeur .

-Ah bon ? Dans ce cas là vous allez pouvoir nous-...

Le jeune garçon ne put finir sa phrase car deux doigts fins vinrent se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres roses .

-Cependant , si je ne possède pas cette empreinte dans mes dossiers il me sera impossible de trouver à qui elle appartient , cela va de soit , finit elle par dire dans un soupir .

Ciel grinça discrètement des dents avant de sortir la photo de l'empreinte de doigts qu'il avait dans la poche intérieur de sa veste , s'il était venu rendre visite à cette dégénérée pour rien il allait criser ... Surtout qu'elle l'avait légèrement énervé en touchant son majordome . Il posa finalement la photographie face à la jeune femme et elle la prit entre ses doigts , l'observant méticuleusement .

-Eh bien , faisons en sorte que vous sachiez à qui elle appartient ...

Les yeux noisettes de Danthe s'agrandirent alors immédiatement , elle se tourna de côté sur sa chaise et attrapa brusquement une liasse de feuilles sur l'étagère proche d'elle . Elle regarda rapidement certains portraits présent sur les documents et s'arrêta précisément sur l'un . Elle la posa directement sur son bureau et parcourut du bout du doigt la photo représentant une empreinte de pouce , la comparant à celle qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts .

-Cher Comte , sois chanceux du fait que je possède une mémoire visuelle hors du commun car je viens de retrouver ton tueur , dit elle tout en rendant la photo à l'adolescent .

-Aussi vite ? s'exclama t-il avec étonnement .

-Oui , et surtout tu es véritablement chanceux du fait que cet homme soit venu me demander des informations !

-C'est un homme ? demanda Sebastian en prenant part à la discussion .

-Oui , je vous dévoile son identité contre une empreinte de chacun , c'est honnête comme deal je trouve !

Sans mots dire , Ciel et Sebastian , après qu'il ait retiré le gant de sa main droite , apposèrent chacun leur pouce recouvert d'encre contre un bout de papier , Danthe ne pipa mot lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les ongles d'ébène du majordome . Le plus jeune se saisit ensuite du dossier du tueur présumé en le lisant rapidement , son démon personnel par dessus son épaule . Ainsi donc il se nommait Charles-Henri Leblan et était français , son adresse était tout juste notée en dessous de sa date de naissance , il sera donc aisé de le trouver , en espérant bien sur qu'il n'ait pas déménagé entre temps .

-Bon , eh bien merci pour cette information capitale , sur ce nous allons vous laisser , déclara l'adolescent en tendant la feuille à son majordome .

-Comme il vous plaira mais avant ... la jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase et attrapa d'un air déterminé la main gauche du démon . J'aimerai sincèrement voir ta main , majordome ! Elle me semble si douce , si puissante ... Elle est tellement fascinante !

Et elle commença à se caresser la joue avec les doigts du démon , enlevant discrètement le gant par la même occasion . S'en fut trop pour les nerfs du jeune Phantomhive qui en grinça brusquement des dents . Sans crier gare il se saisit brutalement de la main de Sebastian et le tira à sa suite , sortant du sous sol d'un pas énervé et décidé .

-Au revoir ! s'exclama t-il avec agacement en arrivant au rez-de-chaussé du café .

La jeune femme , toujours dans la cave , sourit de manière énigmatique tout en affichant un regard tendre et entendu .

-Ne sois donc pas si jaloux , mon cher Comte ... Je ne te le volerai point ... souffla Danthe pour elle même .

...

En haut , l'adolescent , tirant toujours son démon personnel par la main , sortit de la planque de l'informatrice un poing serré , l'autre crispé sur les doigts du plus grand . Il entra dans la calèche arrêtée devant le café et s'assit lourdement sur la banquette , suivit de près par son domestique .

-J'en avais plus qu'assez de sa fascination glauque pour les mains , mais au moins elle nous à donné ce que nous voulions ! s'exclama t-il en grognant .

-C'était la moindre des choses , donc nous irons voir ce fameux Charles-Henri Leblan après avoir déjeuner ... Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? demanda le démon avec amusement .

-Vas-y , dit l'adolescent sur la défensive , craignant une question indiscrète sur sa réaction excessive .

-Comptez vous tenir ma main jusqu'à l'arrivé chez notre tueur présumé ou bien comptez vous me lâcher avant ? demanda t-il en souriant malicieusement tout en désignant leurs mains unies .

Ceci suffit pour faire piquer un fard monumental au jeune garçon qui en lâcha brusquement les doigts du Diable . Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la fenêtre en toussotant légèrement .

-Je ... Puisque j'ai l'impression que cela ne te plait pas je la lâche ta main ! En tout cas , quand c'était cette femme qui la tenait cela ne te dérangeait pas , loin de là ! s'exclama t-il en grinçant des dents .

-Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise la vérité , le fait que cette femme tienne ma main ne me plaisait guère . Cependant lorsque c'est vous , c'est tout autre chose , avoua t-il avec malice .

Les joues de l'adolescent se tintèrent de plus en plus de ce rouge semblable à celui d'une cerise trop mûr et il se retourna brusquement vers son majordome . Voyant son sourire , il décida de pousser un long soupir de lassitude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste automatique . Il baissa alors les yeux vers la feuille que leur avait donné Danthe et regarda l'adresse .

-Ce Charles-Henri n'habite qu'à quelques minutes d'ici , allons directement lui rendre visite , je peux bien me passer de déjeuner , confia le jeune garçon en regardant de nouveau dehors .

-Ah ça , il en est hors de question jeune maître ! Vous avez déjà sauté un repas hier soir et ce matin n'avez but qu'une tasse de thé , je ne tiens pas à ce que votre santé se détériore .

-Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que je dois faire Sebastian , tu n'es pas à ta place quand tu me donne des ordres ! s'énerva légèrement le plus jeune .

-Je ne vous donne pas d'ordre , je vous donne juste un conseil pour ne pas que vous vous sentiez mal en plein milieu de l'après midi , rétorqua le démon .

-Eh bien alors je ne suivrais pas ton conseil car nous allons immédiatement nous rendre chez ce Charles-Henri .

-Mais , jeune maitre vous-...

-Tu n'as rien à ajouter , tu as juste à m'obéir , de tout façon je n'ai pas faim , s'enquit le Comte en tournant la tête vers son majordome .

Mensonge ... En vérité , Ciel avait horriblement faim , mais il ne voulait pas paraitre faible face à Sebastian . Il fit taire alors d'un grognement les plaintes de son ventre qui réclamait de la nourriture . Mais malheureusement , la douleur elle , présente dans son estomac , ne s'estompa pas . Bien au contraire , l'ignorer ne fit que l'accentuer . Et cette sensation de vide ne faisait d'irriter de plus en plus l'adolescent , ce qui expliquait peut être son comportement lors de sa rencontre avec Danthe . Mais il ne pouvait se rétracter et avouer à son démon personnel qu'il avait envie de manger , cela lui offrirait une nouvelle occasion pour lui faire une remarque piquante sur sa faible constitution .

-Jeune maitre , veuillez cesser vos gamineries et écoutez moi , vous qui êtes déjà en sous poids votre corps ne supportera pas le fait de ne pas être alimenté pendant plus d'une journée ! recommença le démon en fronçant les sourcils , le regard déterminé pour avoir raison de l'entêtement du jeune garçon .

La remarque sur son physique ne fit qu'agrandir l'énervement présent chez le jeune Comte . Il se leva brusquement face à son majordome et s'apprêta à le sermonner :

-Comment oses tu-... !

Une secousse brusque fit sauter le carrosse sur les pavés , faisant perdre l'équilibre au jeune garçon qui en chuta soudainement . Alors qu'il tenta vainement de tenir debout sa tête pulsa brutalement comme si deux écrous la serraient de plus en plus et lui fit voir trouble . La douleur dans son ventre sembla se diffuser dans tout son corps alors que ses jambes lui donnaient l'impression de n'être faites qu'en coton .

Il s'écroula .

Le temps lui parut avancer au ralentit alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage . Il vit Sebastian se lever brusquement à son tour et s'approcher de lui rapidement , enfin sans doute , alors qu'il voyait son bras s'avancer vers ses épaules lentement , comme image par image . Il entendait les bruits l'entourant comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau , même la voix inquiète de son majordome semblait venir de loin .

Puis , tout se passa à une vitesse ahurissante . La tête de Ciel s'approcha rapidement du sol et Sebastian s'élança ... Enfin ... Le noir complet .

-JEUNE MAITRE !

*****x*x*x*x*x*****

Sebastian : _Zut , ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ... Pourquoi donc mon jeune maitre s'efforce t-il pour paraitre plus fort alors que son organisme ne le suit pas du tout ?.. Maintenant qu'il s'est évanoui il va falloir attendre patiemment son réveil , même si j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas être aussi rapide que lui même pourrait l'espérer ... Enfin , lorsqu'il se réveillera nous nous rendrons à la demeure de ce Charles-Henri Leblan , peut être arrêterons le Réducteur , enfin ... Et mon petit doigt me dit que mon jeune maitre se rendra compte de quelque chose concernant l'enquête , mais quoi ?_

*****x*x*x*x*x*****

h t t p : / / hapshack . com / images / imistevgv . jpg

* * *

><p>Voila le cinquième chapitre bouclé ! Je dois vous avouer que l'écrire m'a beaucoup amusé , surtout quand je faisais parler Danthe car je m'imaginais à sa place en train d'admirer l'intérieur de ses bocaux XD Avouez quand même , est ce que vous vous doutiez que Danthe était une femme ? Répondez sincèrement , s'il vous plait XD En tout cas , la petite crise de jalousie de Ciel n'est pas simplement due à son estomac criant famine si vous voulez mon avis x3 Alalah~ , que de suspens pour la fin de ce chapitre XD *SBAM*<p>

Et pour le dessin que j'ai fait c'est bel et bien Danthe comme vous aurez pu le remarquer , mais je l'ai un pau raté -.- Mais j'aime bien le bras retenu par des rubans de couleurs , c'est kawai x3 *SBAM* Bah oui , Danthe reste une femme malgré tout , elle aime quand même des trucs mignons ! XD J'aime bien son regard , d'un oeil a l'autre on peu sentir qu'elle est pas très bien dans sa tête x)

Bon , je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors ^^" et laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions , ça fait toujours plaisir x3

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	6. Mode onoff et preuve d'innocence

**Note : **je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard ! ToT Voyez vous , mes profs au lycée ont étrangement eu la certitude que je n'avais pas de vie , en dehors des cours , donc les devoirs m'ont comme qui dirait enseveli -.-" donc , mon retard est du a la charge de travail , cependant je vous promet de toujours publier cette fic ! Même s'il y a un peu de retard , je continuerai a la publier , ne vous en faites pas è.é

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits : **

**Yunnary : **Merci pour ta Review :D je suis content que Danthe te plaise , j'avais peur que les gens ne l'aiment pas TwT Nan , Ciel ne pouvait pas engueuler Sebastian , c'est pas possible avec moi XD *sort* Merci encore en tout cas~!

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Finalement cette Danthe nous a révélé l'identité , sans doute , du Réducteur ... Raaah , mais pourquoi mon jeune maitre ne m'a t-il pas écouté lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'alimente ? Quel tête de mule celui là , je vous jure ... Mais bon , cela n'empêche que normalement nous irons rendre une petite visite a ce fameux Charles-Henri Leblan , si bien sur mon jeune maitre se donne la peine de se réveiller ...<em>

**Mode on/off et preuve d'innocence .**_  
><em>

**25 janvier , 10h12 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Chambre du Comte .**

Ciel poussa un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il se retournait paresseusement dans les couvertures de son lit . Il ouvrit un oeil embrumé par le sommeil et s'allongea sur le dos avec difficulté , sa tête lui faisant encore légèrement mal . Il fit passer ses yeux dans toute la pièce et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre . Puis il vit une ombre d'un noir d'encre se tenir assit sur une chaise à sa droite , c'était Sebastian . Le jeune garçons se frotta lascivement les yeux alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de replacer les évènements passés dans le bon ordre .

_-_Mmmh ... Sebastian ? l'appela t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque signe qu'il n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps .

-Oui , jeune maitre ?

-Apportes moi mon petit déjeuner , j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir manger quelque chose depuis des jours ...

-Pourtant je peux vous assurer que durant ces presque deux jours vous avez bel et bien manger , répondit le démon en affichant un sourire amusé .

-Deux jours ? Comment ça ? demanda le jeune garçon d'un air incrédule .

-Eh bien oui , jeune maître , lorsque vous avez fait votre malaise nous étions le 23 janvier , et aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 .

-Pardon ? ! Mais comment je-..! s'exclama t-il en se levant brusquement .

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un soudain mal de tête suivit d'une impression de chute après qu'il se soit redresser trop rapidement le prirent et le firent tomber en arrière sur son oreiller . Il porta sa main à son front en poussant un long soupir lourd de sens .

-Je n'ai fait qu'une simple crise d'hipoglycémie , comment cela a t-il pour tourner en un si long malaise ? demanda t-il plus à lui même qu'à son majordome .

-Je ne pourrais vous répondre jeune maitre , mais cela n'empêche que durant votre temps d'alitement il semblerait que vous soyez passé en mode "veille" , ou plutôt devrais-je dire en mode "survie" .

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Simplement que vous vous êtes "réveillé" lorsqu'il était l'heure de diner ou même pour votre bain , mais que pourtant vous n'étiez pas réellement réveillé . Pour faire simple , vos yeux avaient beau être ouvert , vous aviez beau agir de manière à vous nourrir normalement , mais vous n'étiez pas conscient de ce que vous faisiez , votre esprit était encore endormit . Vous agissiez comme un automate pour survivre . Tel un animal en convalescence votre instinct de survie a pris le dessus et vous vous êtes nourrit plus par nécessité car vous aviez faim que par envie , expliqua t-il finalement en tenant son menton entre deux doigts .

Le jeune Comte resta perplexe quant au pourquoi du comment , mais il n'ajouta rien alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges . Sebastian le remarqua et haussa un sourcil .

-Que vous arrive t-il jeune maitre ? Avez vous de la fièvre ?

-Non , rien ... Mais , comme tu l'as dit pour le bain , tu m'as aidé ? demanda t-il alors que la teinte cerise de son visage partait jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles .

-Oh ! Si c'est cela qui vous angoisse tant jeune maitre , oui , je vous ai lavé comme d'habitude mais j'avais plus l'impression de manipuler une poupée qu'autre chose . Ne soyez pas gêné pour si peu , je vous lave tous les jours jeune maitre , je vous ferez dire .

-Certes , mais ce n'est pas cela qui me tracasse ...

-Eh bien , qu'est ce donc ?

-Ce ... C'est ... Rassure moi ... Tu ne m'as pas aidé lorsque ... Je ... Enfin ... Tu vois de quoi je veux parler , n'est ce pas ?.. demanda t-il en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur .

-Absolument pas jeune maitre .

-Tu ne m'aide pas ! Je veux te demander si tu m'as aidé à ... A ... A aller aux ...

Le jeune garçon ne réussit pas à terminer la fin de sa phrase tant ses rougissements obstruaient même le fond de sa gorge . Il entremêla ses petits doigts dans les draps et les serra . A cet instant son majordome comprit et ne put retenir un petit rire incontrôlé alors qu'il portait sa main devant sa bouche par pure politesse .

-C-Cesse donc de rire ainsi ! s'énerva l'adolescent en rougissant d'autant plus .

-Veuillez m'excuser jeune maitre , mais vous êtes tellement mignon ! ... Pfffff ... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! s'emporta le démon sans pouvoir se calmer .

La première phrase de son majordome ne fit que rougir d'autant plus le pauvre petit Phantomhive qui ne savait plus où se mettre . Son dernier recourt fut de se saisir d'un oreiller et de le lancer dans la tête de son domestique dont les rires ne lui tapaient que de plus en plus sur les nerfs . Le majordome attrapa le projectile avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec son visage et le posa sur le lit en poussant un long soupir . Il se reprit et afficha son habituel sourire moqueur .

-Si vous voulez savoir si je vous ai aidé à aller aux toilettes , eh bien la réponse est "non" . Tout simplement . Il semblerait que votre instinct ait pu vous faire faire cela normalement , tout seul comme un grand , se moqua le démon . Alors que je vous ai donné la béquée tel un petit oiseau , comme cela est paradoxal ! Ha ha ..!

Le jeune Phantomhive grogna pour la forme et se retira de sous les couvertures en croisant les bras sur son torse . Il poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement .

-Pendant ces deux jours as-tu fait des recherches sur ce ... Charles-Henri ? demanda t-il rapidement .

-Je ne me suis renseigné que pour savoir s'il habitait toujours à la même adresse que nous a donné Danthe et il semblerait que oui , cela soit la bonne .

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui , je ne tenais pas à m'absenter trop longtemps de risque que votre santé ne se détériore alors que vous vous trouviez tout seul , expliqua t-il en servant une tasse de thé à son maitre .

-Ah ... D'accord ... Bon , après mon petit déjeuner nous irons rapidement lui rendre une petite visite , étant donné que ses empreintes se trouvaient sur le corps des victimes il ne fait aucun doute que nous aurons vite fait de l'arrêter .

-Bien .

Ciel avala d'une traite la boisson fumante et mangea vivement la part de tarte que lui avait apporter Sebastian puis le laissa l'habiller d'une de ses tenue . Une fois le rituel du matin terminé il descendit dans le grand hall puis sortit devant l'entrée de sa demeure Londonienne , une calèche l'attendait déjà . Son majordome lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter , il l'accepta sans plus de fioriture et s'assied dans l'habitacle sans un bruit tandis que le démon prenait la place du cocher . Le fiacre démarra dans le seul bruit des sabots des chevaux claquants contre le sol pavé .

**25 janvier , 11h43 ; Londres , 12ème district .  
><strong>

La calèche s'immobilisa devant une petite demeure discrète aux murs blancs et Sebastian descendit de la place du cocher pour allez ouvrir la porte à son jeune maitre . Une fois ceci fait , l'adolescent se posta d'un air déterminer face à la porte en bois massif et réfléchit à la manière la plus appropriée pour arrêter un meurtrier ... Un meurtrier sanguinaire de surcroit , il ne fallait donc surtout pas qu'il parle trop vite et de but en blanc , au risque de l'énerver et qu'il ne devienne dangereux . Il se saisit donc du heurtoir et toqua trois coups secs qui résonnèrent à l'intérieur de l'habitat .

-J'arrive ! s'exclama une voix masculine étouffée par la porte .

Quelques secondes après le panneau de bois s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur , laissant apercevoir un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année légèrement plus petit que le démon , les cheveux châtains clairs maintenus en queue de cheval et les yeux noisettes . Il semblait étonné de recevoir de la visite et passa sa main sur sa chemise bleue pour y lisser -vainement- les plis .

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda t-il en toute innocence .

-Je suis le Comte Ciel Phantomhive , et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec M. Charles-Henri Leblan , se présenta le jeune garçon .

-C'est moi même , en quoi puis-je vous aider alors ?

-J'enquête sur les meurtres étranges qui ont eu lieu ces derniers mois et il semblerait que vous y soyez lier , je souhaiterai donc vous en parler , expliqua t-il calmement .

L'homme le détailla de haut en bas , se demandant comment un enfant comme lui pouvait être enquêteur , puis il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en regardant à son tour le majordome du jeune Comte .

-Par ici je vous pris , déclara t-il en leur indiquant un pièce qui semblait être le salon .

Le salon était classique , les mûrs blanc était ornés de quelques tableaux de natures mortes ou encore de portrait , cet homme devait appartenir à une classe aisée . Tous trois marchèrent quelques mettre , puis Charles-Henri leur désigna un canapé face à celui sur lequel il comptait s'assoir . L'adolescent s'assit avec grâce tendit que son démon personnel se tenait toujours debout à ses côtés , ce qui mit légèrement mal à l'aise leur hôte improvisé .

-Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? demanda t-il en souriant de manière gênée en désignant sans doute la cuisine d'un geste de main .

Le jeune Comte regarda rapidement son majordome puis , se mettant d'un commun d'accord de manière silencieuse , il acquiesça .

-Ce serait avec plaisir , dit-il sans joie .

-Pour ma part je n'en prendrait pas , veuillez accepter mes excuses , déclara rapidement Sebastian en affichant un sourire qui respirait le "forcé" .

L'homme hocha de la tête puis partie dans sa cuisine après avoir indiqué à ses deux "invités" qu'il allait mettre un peu de temps , en attendant que l'eau chauffe . Ciel fit passer rapidement son regard tout autour de lui . Comme il se l'était décrit quelques minutes plus tôt c'était un petit salon tout à fait ordinaire . Il était légèrement plus petit que celui de sa maison Mondaine et surtout moins meublé , beaucoup moins meublé . Après tout , ce Charles-Henri n'était pas aussi riche que lui . Cependant , il fallait l'avouer qu'à la vue de la tapisserie au sol l'homme devait sans aucun doute appartenir à une classe plutôt aisée . Sans que l'adolescent ne s'en rende compte , le Diable s'était rapproché de lui pour se pencher légèrement vers son visage .

-Soyez moins tendu jeune maitre , il ne faudrait pas le brusquer . Après tout , s'il est bien le meurtrier qui sait quel comportement pourrait-il avoir s'il venait à paniquer , souffla discrètement le plus âgé .

Ciel lui lança un regard entendu puis il poussa un petit soupir en affichant un léger sourire amusé .

-Je ne vois pas ce que je risque , puisque je suis avec toi . Je sais que tu me protégeras quoi qu'il arrive , je n'ai donc rien à craindre , déclara t-il d'un ton presque las .

Sebastian , d'abord surprit , ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux avant de ne pouffer distraitement .

-Oui , vous avez raison jeune maitre , je vous protégerai _toujours _. Cependant mieux vaut être prudent , sait-on jamais .

Le jeune Comte s'adossa de manière plus confortable au canapé quand soudain il se rendit compte à quel point ces paroles portaient un double sens , une jolie teinte rouge prit alors possession de ses joues pendant qu'il toussotait pour masquer sa gêne . Il n'eut pas le temps de dissiper le malentendu lorsque Charles-Henri entra de nouveau dans le salon , un petit plateau en bois contenant deux tasses et une théirère à la main . Il posa ce qu'il portait sur la table basse devant eux puis versa le liquide fumant dans les deux récipient en porcelaine avant d'en tendre une au jeune garçon qui l'accepta tranquillement .

-De quoi voulez vous me parler ? finit-il par demander nerveusement , il n'aimait pas cette ambiance tendu depuis l'arrivé de cet enfant .

L'adolescent ne répondit pas sur le moment , il passa juste rapidement sa tasse à son majordome qui en but une gorgée avant d'annoncer d'un ton neutre que cela n'était pas empoisonné . Lorsqu'il la récupéra il la fit tourner dans sa main pour ne pas boire au même endroit que son démon personnel . Après ces quelques minutes de silence et qu'il eut avalé un tiers de la boisson le jeune Comte regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux .

-M. Charles-Henri , je suppose que vous avez forcément entendu parler de ces meurtres en série d'un certain dénommé "Le Réducteur" , n'est ce pas ? commença le jeune garçon en prenant les dossiers de l'affaire que lui tendait son majordome .

-Le Réducteur ? Vous voulez parler de ce malade qui a déchiqueté une pauvre jeune femme en début de semaine ? demanda l'homme en prenant un air sérieux .

-Lui même .

-En quoi cela me concerne t-il ? lâcha le suspect en passant sa main dans ses cheveux .

L'adolescent avala une autre gorgé de son thé , il se délectait de l'air impatient et au bord de l'évanouissement pour tant de suspens de cet homme aux yeux noisettes . Il reposa sa tasse dans un tintement clair puis ouvrit le dossier en le feuilletant distraitement . Enfin , il parla :

-Il semblerait qu'une empreinte de pouce eut été retrouvé sur chaque scène de crimes , nous avons vérifié dans les dossiers que nous possédons et la trace de votre pouce et celle retrouvé sur les victimes sont les même .

Il sortit le cliché de l'empreinte découverte sur chaque corps et celui que lui avait donné Danthe et les montra à Charles-Henri .

-Tout porte à croire que vous êtes ce fameux Réducteur , sauf si bien sur vous m'expliquer calmement pourquoi ce ne peut pas être vous même si cela me semble fort improbable vu les preuves qui vous accables , déclara froidement l'adolescent en affichant un petit sourire narquois .

L'homme mordilla légèrement et nerveusement sa lèvres inférieur puis sembla se détendre lorsqu'il poussa un long et fort soupir de soulagement . Le sourire de Ciel disparut bien vite et il serra les poings , cet homme , _ce tueur_ , se moquait-il de lui ?

-Je ne peux pas avoir tué ces personnes , Comte Phantomhive , de par le simple fait que je ne possède plus d'empreintes digitales depuis quelques année déjà , expliqua t-il de manière attristée .

-Comment ? s'indigna le jeune garçon qui était pourtant sur d'avoir arrêter le meurtrier .

-Eh bien , il y a de cela trois ans que je me suis brûlé très fortement les mains après un accident de cuisine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire . Ma casserole à prit feu et j'ai voulut l'éteindre , sauf qu'à ces instant j'étais tellement paniqué que je l'ai attrapé à main nue , l'intérieur de mes paumes a été entièrement brûlé et mes doigts avec . Depuis je n'ai plus d'empreintes digitales , posa t-il calmement en retournant ses mains vers l'adolescent pour qu'il constate lui même qu'il n'y avait plus trace de rien à part quelques cicatrices disgracieuses .

-C'est pas vrai , on s'est foutu de nous ... grogna Ciel entre ses dents .

-J'en suis fortement navré , s'excusa Charles-Henri en secouant la tête de droite à gauche . Mais je ne suis pas votre tueur .

Le Comte se leva prestement , agacé et parti en direction de la sortie , Sebastian sur les talons .

-Cela ne fait rien , nous voila de nouveau au point de départ , ajouta t-il plus pour lui même .

Sans rien ajouter de plus , le jeune garçon laissa son majordome lui ouvrir la porte puis il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à son fiacre dans lequel il monta vivement . Charles-Henri sorti de sa demeure pour se poster à l'entrer de la calèche , il semblait perplexe .

-Mais dites moi Comte , qui vous à fournit mes empreintes ? Si bien sur ce sont les miennes , à la base , demanda t-il en s'approchant .

-Je ne peux vous fournir mes sources , s'enquit l'adolescent en s'assaillant plus confortablement sur la banquette .

-Je vois ... Cependant , je vous conseillerai de prendre garde , si cette personne possède mes empreintes peut être n'est elle pas toute innocente ! conseilla l'homme alors que le démon refermait la porte .

Ciel tiqua , il est vrai que Danthe était franchement folle , mais aurait-elle tué des gens puis aurait fait porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela lui paraissait insensé , car elle même serait la première suspectée avec sa lubie de garder des doigts dans des bocaux remplis de sèves -sans doute- . Mais il devait y réfléchir malgré tout , cela ne valait rien d'ajouter un nom à la liste de ses suspects . Il poussa un profond soupir avant de ne s'adosser plus confortablement à la banquette , il aura tout le loisirs de réfléchir à ça plus tard , chez lui . Soudain , les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux châtains lui revinrent en mémoire , il grogna de mécontentement en serrant ses poings sur le tissu rouge de la banquette .

-Comment peut-on être "navré" de ne pas être un tueur ? Comment peut-on s'en excuser ainsi ? se demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en grinçant des dents .

**25 janvier , 14h54 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Bureau .**

Après son bref et rapide déjeuner Ciel s'était immédiatement replongé dans l'enquête , s'arrachant discrètement les cheveux sur le fait que Charles-Henri n'était pas le coupable à cause de ses brûlures . Il devait revoir ces plans rapidement , après tout , cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que le Réducteur avait tué cette femme , et il espaçait ses meurtres d'une semaine ou presque à chaque fois . Il fallait à tous prix que d'ici la nuit du 27 il ait réussi à savoir quel allait être la prochaine victime , pour arrêter le tueur -et si possible épargner une vie-. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur sa feuille de calculs puis sur les quelques photos qu'il avait sortit du dossier et grogna .

-Et merde ... jura t-il en tapant du poing sur son bureau .

Il fit légèrement voleter la photo de la jeune femme -la morte- et quelques autres bouts de papier quand son oeil se posa soudainement sur le calcul de l'homme riche . Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle tant la vérité lui éclata devant les yeux et au visage . Il bloqua sa respiration dans sa poitrine et se saisit de sa feuille de calcul , d'un stylo , puis de la photo de la jeune prostituée assassinée . Il regarda les lettres , le résultat du calcul de Pierre Phellips , l'homme riche , et déglutit difficilement .

-Deux L , deux E , trois O , un R , un D , un S , un N et un I , souffla t-il à mi voix .

Il écrivit de son écriture fine le nom de la victime sur la même feuille . Il touchait maintenant du doigt ce pourquoi ces calculs étaient là ... Ils n'étaient pas de simple casse tête inventées par le Réducteur pour énervé les enquêteurs . Non , ils étaient des testes pour connaitre l'intelligence de celui qui le chassait -lui la proie et Ciel le chasseur-. Brusquement le jeune garçon se rendit compte à quel point ce tueur était dérangé , fou voire suicidaire , et cela l'énervait au plus haut point . Car _Il _l'aidait clairement à résoudre l'affaire en lui offrant un indice tellement précieux ...

Ciel relia lentement les lettres du calcul avec celles du nom de la victime d'une main tremblante . Il l'avait , sa réponse à ces calculs . Il l'avait , la futur victime , même si cela allait prendre quelques temps . Mais , pourquoi cette aide si précieuse et en même temps presque inutile ? Cet homme , _ce tueur_ , s'ennuyait-il à ce point pour ainsi offrir un indice de premier ordre à ses pourchassant ? Le jeune garçons lâcha son stylo devant les faits . Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ...

-L-... Lorie ... Lodsone ... chuchota t-il alors que les lettres du résultat du calcul placées dans le bon ordre formaient le nom complet de la jeune femme .

***x*x*x*x*x***

h t t p : / / hapshack . com / images / imisteaca . jpg

***x*x*x*x*x***

Sebastian : _Eh bien , eh bien ... A ce que je vois mon jeune maitre aura su résoudre l'un des plus importants mystères de cette enquête , c'est bien , je suis chier de lui ! Erm erm _*tousse tousse* _Veuillez m'excuser . Enfin , maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à relier les autres calculs aux autres victimes , peut être trouvera t-il plus facilement la futur personne sur la liste du tueur ainsi ? Mais , cela ne vous parait-il pas étrange , ce choix des victimes ? Moi en tout cas cela me laisse perplexe , ceci est tellement anarchique , ou bien ..._

* * *

><p>Et un autre chapitre de bouclé , un autre personnage de découvert et une énigme de résolue ! Vous en seriez vous douté de ces résultats de calculs vous ? Hein ? :D *SBAM* En tout cas , l'enquête avance , et avec elle une sorte de romance s'installe entre notre cher Comte un peu colérique et son diablement sexy majordome ! Mais le Lemon c'est pas pour maintenant par contre , mais un baiser~... Hu hu hu~...<p>

Pour le dessin , c'est la première fois que je fais une main aussi ressemblante a un vraie ! D'habitude on dirait celle de E.T XD Et puis , il est ... Espacé , ce dessin , j'ai pas fait grand chose dessus , y a pas beaucoup de couleurs ._." Bon , au moins , y a Ciel en mode survie (ou on/off XD) Et de deux on peut apercevoir Charles-Henri ... J'avais pas envie de le faire de face en fait XD *sort* Sinon , ça va , même si j'aurais pu faire BEAUCOUP plus d'effort XD

Enfin bref ^^" laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions , ça fait toujours plaisir :p

BisouX

Lomée-chan_  
><em>


	7. Le nom manquant

**Note : **oh mon dieu ... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner mon retard si ... Je n'ai aucun mots , sauf le fait de pouvoir insulter encore plus mon modem qui a décidé de bugger pendant trois semaines et qui , à cause de lui , m'a empêché de poster la suite de ma Fic T-T Je suis terriblement désolée , croyez moi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour rester connecté le plus longtemps possible et là j'espère juste que le chapitre sera posté ... En plus , pour un "retour" ce chapitre n'est même pas un point si important ... Je m'en excuse d'avance ...

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

**Joker : **Merci pour ta Review , ça me fait plaisir ^^ Ne cherche pas trop à savoir , moi même j'ai émis des hypothèse rien que pour agrémenter d'idioties ma fic sauf que ça à mal tourné XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>En fin de compte Charles-Henri Leblan n'était pas le tueur , nous voila de nouveau à la case départ . Quoi que , grâce à mon jeune maitre qui a résolu l'un des mystères principal de cette enquête nous possédons un indice de taille . Même si celui ci ne nous est pas d'une très grande utilité en l'état actuel des choses . Cependant , il semblerai qu'en prenant connaissance de "pourquoi ces victimes" nous pourrions attraper le Réducteur sur la futur scène de crime . Et quelque chose me dit que mon jeune maitre réfléchit intensément à ceci ...<em>

**Le nom manquant .  
><strong>

**25 janvier , 16h02 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Bureau .**

Ciel poussa un long soupir de frustration avant de ne lever une feuille recouverte de chiffres et de lettres devant ses yeux . Il avait enfin comprit l'utilité de ces calculs avec des inconnues , ils servaient en fait pour indiquer le nom de la future victime . Il retraça du bout du doigt la suite logique . Partant de la première victime -l'ancien esclave du nom de Richie Patel- , allant jusqu'à la deuxième personne tuée -l'homme riche revendeur de drogue s'appelant Pierre Phellips- puis finissant sur le dernier mort -la jeune prostituée répondant au nom de Lorie Lodsone-. C'était une suite tout à fait logique , ça le jeune garçon se devait de l'avouer . Cependant , certes il avait résolu le dernier calcul , mais jamais il n'aurait le temps de trouver la dernière victime avant que son meurtre n'ait lieu . Le Réducteur agissant toujours la nuit suivant sept jours après son précédant assassina , il ne restait donc qu'un jour au jeune Comte pour agir , et vite .

-C'est pas vrai ... grogna celui ci . Combien de personnes dans tout Londres portent la même anagramme pour constituer leur nom complet ? Certes Sebastian est un Diable , mais s'il y avait plus de dix personnes à surveiller jamais il ne pourrait y arriver ...

L'adolescent marqua une pose et releva son regard azur vers la porte en fermant les yeux d'impatience .

-Tu peux entrer tu sais , je sais que tu es là , dit-il en s'adressant à la porte .

La poignée pivota vers le bas et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement , laissant entrer Sebastian , un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres . Après avoir refermé derrière lui le majordome vint se poster au centre de la pièce .

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu attends devant mon bureau ? demanda Ciel en se redressant .

-Eh bien , lorsque je vous ai entendu grogner je n'étais pas très loin , je me suis donc approché puis je vous ai entendu parler tout seul alors je suis resté , expliqua le démon avec un certain amusement .

-Tch ... Donc , puisque tu m'as entendu tu vas pouvoir allez enquêter à la mairie de Londres pour y trouver toutes les personnes portant les même lettres constituant leur nom , je te donne une heure , ordonna t-il en regardant l'horloge présente dans son bureau .

Sebastian resta quelques instants septique , cela allait lui prendre bien plus d'une heure pour inspecter toutes les archives sur les habitants de Londres . Mais puisque Ciel le lui ordonnait il ne pouvait refuser .

-Yes , My Lord , déclara t-il en s'inclinant une main sur le coeur .

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa de la pièce rapidement . Le jeune garçon resta quelques instants encore assit plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil . Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait donné un ordre assez stricte à Sebastian , mais cela l'avait agacé qu'il l'eut écouté de derrière la porte . Il finit par se lever et alla se poster face à la fenêtre de son bureau , posant un regard las sur le paysage urbain de Londres qui s'offrait à lui . Il soupira lourdement .

-Je dois remettre tout dans l'ordre , depuis que nous somme revenu à la case départ ... souffla t-il en fermant les yeux .

Il colla son front contre la vitre devenue froide à cause de la température hivernale de dehors et fit le vide dans sa tête . Mettant de côté tous les évènements ne concernant pas forcément son enquête . Dés lors qu'il avait ouvert la lettre que lui avait donné Sebastian tout c'était déroulé à une vitesse ahurissante jusqu'à maintenant .

Il avait ensuite décidé en compagnie de Sebastian de retourner dans sa résidence secondaire , puis ils étaient partis chercher des documents au quartier général de Scotland Yard . Ensuite avec Sebastian ils étaient allés voir Undertaker pour lui soutirer quelques informations . Puis il avait résolu les calculs avec inconnu avant d'observer les photos prises sur les scènes de crime avant de faire de nouveau une puissante crise d'angoisse où Sebastian l'avait ramené à la réalité après l'avoir sorti de ses cauchemars . Après ils étaient parti rendre une petite visite à Danthe qui s'avère être une femme , elle avait par ailleurs fait quelques avances à Sebastian . Puis il était tombé dans les pommes et Sebastian avait veillé sur lui . Pour finir , ils avaient rencontré Charles-Henri qui , en fin de compte , n'était pas le Réducteur . Et , les voila de nouveau , lui et Sebastian , au point de départ ...

Les joues de Ciel prirent une adorable teinte rouge alors qu'il ouvrait brusquement les yeux en agrippant ses cheveux .

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de penser tout le temps à Sebastian ? On dirait que je n'ai que son nom à la bouche ! s'exclama t-il avec confusion .

A cet instant il sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête , que ça n'allait pas du tout mais qu'il ignorait le pourquoi du comment . Il voulut d'ailleurs trouver une explication logique à tout cela , de manière bien innocente d'ailleurs .

-Mais pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui bon sang ? Il se passe un truc bizarre au niveau de mon cerveau , mais quoi ?

Il maintint son menton à deux doigts et parut réfléchir intensément à la question . Puis il afficha un air satisfait allié à celui de ceux qui ont une révélation en tapant de son poing l'intérieur de sa paume .

-Ce sont les hormones qui font ça ! s'exclama t-il de manière triomphale . Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'y a qu'elles qui peuvent me faire agir ainsi ! Les petites coquines ! Vous avez tardé à venir mais lorsque vous êtes là vous démontrez bien votre présence , hein ? Vicieuses ! Ha ha ha ! Ha ha ha ! Ha ha ha !

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Phantomhive émit alors une suite de petits rire nerveux et incontrôlés en posant ses deux poings sur ses hanches d'un air fier et triomphant . Mais , à cet instant , alors qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter de rire , il sut qu'il avait l'air franchement débile . Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'arrêter de rire , car il devait se laisser le temps pour réfléchir le plus vite possible . Il avait ressentit quelque chose , quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé ressentir un peu plus tôt .

Maintenant un sentiments puissant avait pris place dans sa poitrine . Vous savez , cette impression brutale que votre coeur s'accélère soudainement à en exploser , que vous tremblez de partout et avez envie de vous cacher dans un tout petit trou de souris . Vous connaissez ce sentiments n'est ce pas ? Oui oui , je vous parle bien de la honte , avec un grand H . A quoi avez-vous pensé d'autre ? Et , en ce moment même , Ciel Phantomhive la ressentait au plus profond de lui , dans les plus infimes parties de son corps , depuis qu'il avait sentit un regard sanguin se poser sur lui lors de ses divagations . Et cette paire d'yeux rubis ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait le dos . Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour les affronter . Habituellement il aurait ordonné à son majordome de tuer la personne qui l'avait vu . Mais que pouvait-il faire lorsque la personne en question était son propre majordome ?

Il savait pertinemment que Sebastian affichait l'une de ses trois expressions : étonné de voir son maitre ainsi , effrayé de l'entendre rire ainsi ou alors totalement mort de rire de le voir se ridiculiser ainsi .

Ciel finit donc par se retourner avec réticence , franchement mal à l'aise , lorsqu'il eut finir de rire , et Sebastian fit fort et l'acheva . Avez vous déjà vu un poisson rouge devenir une hyène ? Ciel Phantomhive le vit , lui .

Tout d'abord son démon avait les yeux écarquillés , la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et était choqué de voir son maitre agir ainsi ... Puis il ne put retenir son sourire de se fendre d'une oreille à l'autre , dévoilant sa dentition parfaite et ses canines un peu plus pointues que la normale et il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire . Vous savez , ce rire que vous n'aimerez ne jamais entendre lorsqu'il vous vise et qui est semblable à celui du Diable en personne ... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire , Sebastian _est _le Diable en personne .

Le jeune Phantomhive venait de se recevoir un combo qui lui fut fatal des expressions qu'il craignait le plus pour sa dignité . Il ne sut comment réagir à part afficher une expression entre l'effroi , la peur et la gène , offrant à son visage une adorable couleur proche de celle des tomates bien trop mures . Il avait la furieuse envie de hurler sur son majordome , mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'offrirait qu'une raison supplémentaire à son démon personnel de se moquer de lui en hurlant de rire . Il se débloqua alors littéralement et alla s'assoir sans aucune grâce dans son fauteuil en poussant un lourd soupir de frustration . Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir attendre ?

Au bout de cinq bonne minutes Sebastian se redressa , un immense sourire aux lèvre , en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux après qu'il eut lâcher quelque larmes tant il avait rie . Ciel claqua sèchement de la langue alors qu'il avait sentit une veine pulser sur son front en attendant que son majordome ne se calme un tant soit peu . Il avait d'ailleurs eu la folle envie de lui balancer son encrier au visage , mais il savait que d'un , il l'aurait rattrapé , et de deux , il aurait encore plus exploser de rire .

-Ca y est ? Tu es calmé ? demanda l'adolescent avec énervement .

-Oui ... Je suis désolé jeune maitre , mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en vous voyant agir ainsi ...

-C'est bon , j'ai comprit .

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous écouter après que vous vous soyez exclamé avec fierté que vos hormones étaient des "petites coquines vicieuses" , continua le démon en se retenant difficilement de rire encore un peu plus .

-J'ai comprit Sebastian ! s'exclama le Comte en grinçant des dents .

Il avait de plus en plus marre du comportement de son majordome , quand allait-il enfin arrêter d'écouter aux portes dans les pires moments ? Le jeune garçon voulut lui donner un ordre idiot , mais se retint au dernier moment , il ne voulait surement pas anihiler le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait auprès du démon .

-Veuillez m'excuser jeune maitre ... souffla le plus âgé en reprenant son souffle .

Sebastian respira profondément en s'efforcent de ne pas rigoler alors qu'il déposait une feuille sur le bureau de son maitre . Il toussota ensuite distraitement dans son poing , essayant de garder un minimum de sérieux malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre .

-Voici la liste des personne possédant la même anagramme pour constituer leur nom complet , déclara t-il avec calme . Il y en a au total huit .

-Huit personnes ? Mais c'est énorme ! Comment veux tu surveiller autant de monde en même temps ? demanda le jeune garçon avec une certaine inquiétude .

-Allons jeune maitre , surveiller huit personnes à la fois est la moindre des choses pour un majordome de la famille Phantomhive , de plus je-...

-C'est tout simplement impossible ! Tu ne possède pas encore la téléportation instantanée ni le multi-clonage ! le coupa Ciel avec sérieux .

-Mais ... De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Sebastian qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que lui disait son contactant .

-... Oublie ce que je viens de dire ... D'ailleurs , oublie aussi le moment où j'ai rigolé honteusement , cela m'arrangerai beaucoup tu vois ... continua le plus jeune en soupirant .

-Jeune maitre , veuillez vous concentrer sur le sujet principale sans vous disperser , je vous en prie .

Le jeune Phantomhive lança un regard ennuyé à son majordome en soufflant un léger "bof" à peine audible alors qu'il regardait le contenue de la feuille avec un intérêt retrouvé . Sur la feuille , le nom de chaque personne était suivi de son sexe et de son âge , et cela allait de deux jeune garçons ayant environ son âge à celui d'une vieille grand mère sans doute sur son lit de mort . Il soupira une énième fois , comment allait-il bien pouvoir obtenir le nom de la futur victime en si peu de temps ?

-Je pense que pour trouver la cible du Réducteur il nous faudrait le lien entre toutes les victimes , déclara t-il en entourant au hasard un nom sur la feuille .

-Cela serait sans doute la meilleure solution , mais je dois vous avouer que je n'arrive pas à deviner la suite logique de ces meurtres , tous ces choix me paraissent tellement illogiques , avoua le démon en se tenant le menton à deux doigts .

-Qui a dit qu'il faudrait agir avec logique lorsque l'on chasse un meurtrier psychopathe ? Il faut réfléchir comme lui , pas avec notre rationalité , déclara le plus jeune avec un sourire emplie de sous entendus .

Sebastian ne répondit rien , sauf avec un sourire malicieux qui étira ses lèvres roses pâles . Ciel reporta son attention sur la feuille et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui s'était déplacé devant son seul oeil visible . Comment allait-il faire pour trouver un nom en moins d'un jour ? Peut être que le Réducteur s'était inspiré d'un roman pour le choix de ses victimes , peut être que les personnages principaux du livre ressembles à ceux qu'il a tué . Une nouvelle aussi . Ou alors même une pièce de théâtre . Un tableau pourrait aussi très bien être le fil conducteur . Pour trouver un nom parmi tant d'oeuvres il lui faudrait du temps , beaucoup de temps . Cependant , c'était ça dont il lui manquait le plus , il n'avait pas le temps .

-Sebastian , tu iras dans la bibliothèque chercher des romans dont les acteurs principaux correspondraient aux victimes du tueur , ordonna t-il .

-Bien .

Sans ajouter un seul mot le démon sortit de la pièce et se dirigea calmement jusqu'à la pièce réservée aux livres , un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres .

**22h00 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Salle de bain .**

Sebastian fit glisser lentement la serviette humide le long du corps de Ciel . Le tissu spongieux et mouillé qui avait servi à essuyer méticuleusement le jeune garçon atterrit au sol dans un bruit mat , laissant l'adolescent entièrement nu . Son corps à la merci des yeux voraces de son majordome . Mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner , non , car il était ailleurs , plongé dans le méandre de ses pensées les plus profondes concernant l'enquête .

Il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et laissa le démon lui enfiler sa chemise de nuit immaculée dont il ferma les quelques boutons du haut de ses mains dégantées . Le jeune Phantomhive se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi le Diable retirait toujours ses gants lorsqu'il le changeait ou le lavait . Cependant il ne pu s'égarer d'avantage dans ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçu Sebastian lever doucement une main vers son visage . Ciel ne bougea pas , et resta stoïque lorsque le bout des doigts aux ongles d'ébènes vinrent frôler en une douce caresse sa joue de porcelaine . Sans doute ne le remarqua t-il pas , mais le démon sourit imperceptiblement quand il sentit le visage de son jeune maitre bouger dans le sens de son toucher pour garder le contact avec lui le plus longtemps possible . Il ne dit rien , sans doute l'adolescent ne se rendait-il , lui même , même pas compte de ses agissements .

-Jeune maitre , vos cernes sont de plus en plus marquées , c'est pour cela que j'ai avancé l'heure de votre couché d'une heure , je n'aimerai pas que vous tombiez une nouvelle fois dans les pommes , ajouta le démon en passant délicatement son pousse sous l'oeil gauche du jeune garçon .

Ciel acquiesça dans un soupir et laissa son majordome se reculer et ouvrir la porte de la pièce , le menant ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre .

Une fois dans sa chambre , Ciel alla s'allonger dans son grand lit et laissa Sebastian le border tendrement . Il se retourna ensuite dans les couvertures et souffla un faible "Bonne nuit" avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller . Le démon sourit et quitta la pièce pour se diriger ensuite de nouveau vers la bibliothèque , il lui restait encore une étagère à vérifier . Il marcha dans les couloirs sans un bruit , tenant juste un chandelier dans sa main gauche pour éclairer légèrement le couloir même si , personnellement , il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin .

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce remplie de livres il se posta devant une étagères pleine à craquée et parcourut rapidement les quelques tranches des livres du bout de son index . Il en retira certains pour y lire le résumer , mais ne remarqua rien qui puisse s'apparenter de près ou de loin aux victimes du Réducteur . A un moment il crut être tombé sur le bon , mais se rétracta rapidement quand il lut qu'il n'y avait que trois personnages principaux , et non quatre comme il l'espérait .

-Mon jeune maitre me demande une tache bien peu aisée , cette nuit je ne pense pas pouvoir poser ma tête sur un quelconque oreiller ... soupira le démon en rangeant un livre à sa place .

Pas qu'il eut véritablement besoin de dormir , mais cela aurait put être un luxe dont il ne pouvait espérer l'existence au manoir avec toutes les catastrophes du jour qu'il devait réparer la nuit . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner pour se diriger jusqu'à la bibliothèque du manoir Phantomhive son regard pourpre se déposa sur la tranche d'un livre dont le tire était : "L'histoire de France en art" . Il ne dit rien et s'en saisit , plus par pure curiosité que par besoin vital et en feuilleta rapidement quelques pages .

-Plus je m'informe sur ces créatures humaines et plus je les trouve amusante , ricana t-il en regardant les quelques tableaux sensées représenter les moments clés de l'histoire .

Il tourna encore une page et s'arrêta net sur le nom évocateur d'un tableau d'un peintre Français . Il regarda la photographie de la toile d'un peu plus près et se retint de pousser un ricanement lugubre . Il prit un bout de papier qu'il gardait dans sa poche de poitrine à l'intérieur de sa veste et le coinça dans le livre tel un marque page et le referma , l'emportant avec lui en sortant de la pièce , le chandelier dans son autre main . Il traversa le couloir sombre , un immense sourire barrant entièrement le bas de son visage .

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le porte de la chambre de Ciel , Sebastian souffla sur les bougie alors qu'il regardait une dernière fois la couverture du livre qu'il avait dans sa main . Il déposa sa main sur la poignée et s'arrêta .

-La perspicacité de mon jeune maitre m'étonnera toujours , est ce pour cela que son âme me parait si alléchante ? se demanda le Diable alors qu'un sourire digne de sa véritable nature agrandissant celui déjà présent sur ses lèvres fines .

Sans un mot de plus il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte doucement , sans un bruit .

***x*x*x*x*x***

http : / / hapshack . com / images / imisteiji . jpg

Sebastian : _A ce que je vois l'instinct de mon jeune maitre n'a pas été altéré par ses hormones ... Pfff ... Haha ! _*ricane* _Excuser moi , mais j'ai un certain mal à me remettre de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui , surtout venant de mon jeune maitre ! __Bon ... Je vais me calmer , je vous le promet ... Ha ... En ce qui concerne les évènements qui vont suivre , vous aurez aussi un merveilleux avant-gout , que dis-je , vous pourrez ENTIEREMENT voir le caractère de cochon de mon jeune maitre , surtout que son ordre sera extrêmement dangereux pour lui . Mais cela , il l'apprendra à ses dépends ..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bon bah ... Voila un chapitre très en retard de bouclé ... J'espère que la petite partie contenant une certaine tension Yaoi vous a plu , parce que moi je ne m'attendais pas du tout à l'écrire pour tout vous avouer ... ^^ Bon , j'entends déjà certaines hurler "MAIS QUE VA T-IL BIEN POUVOIR FAIRE DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SON MAITRE ? !" ... Je vais vous répondre maintenant donc , il va juste dormir hein , n'imaginez rien maintenant , s'il vous plait ! XD J'espère que le petit délire de Ciel sur ses hormones vous a plu et son discourt axés Naruto et DBZ pour les téléportations et autre multi-clonage XD *sort*<p>

En ce qui concerne le dessin , je n'en suis pas du tout fière ... Je comptais bien faire une vue de la fenêtre , mais les carreaux sont tout simplement horribles , ça gâche tout je trouve ... Dommage , pour une fois que j'avais plutot bien fait Sebastian :/ Sinon , Ciel est raté je trouve -.-" En bref , un dessin raté pour combler un retard ... Je m'excuse encore ...

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	8. Explication , relation et mise en action

**Note : **bon ... J'ai réussi à respecter à peu près le délais entre les chapitres , j'espère pouvoir le garder ! XD et donc que voici (très français) un nouveau chapitre qui , je l'espère , vous plaira autant que les autres ! :D Dedans notre cher Sebastian sera un peu moins tendre avec son maitre , vous comprendrez pourquoi rapidement x)

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits : **

**Joker : **Merci pour ta Review , je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu stressé en ce qui concernait le coup des hormones , j'avais peur d'en avoir trop fait x)

**Yunnary : **Olalah ... Que de compliments , je sens que je rougis comme une idiote là XD *va se cacher* La voila la suite comme tu peux le voir ^^ La vache , comment chuis trop heureuse que le coup des hormones est bien passé , je flippais tellement d'avoir fait un peu trop d'humour ... Bah en fait , Ciel a beau être intelligent , il est surtout très naïf et il innocent , il ne connait rien à la vie alors c'est normal dans un sens qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il est amoureux de Sebby x3

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Alors mon jeune maitre avait encore une fois vu juste en ce qui concernait le choix des victimes ... Je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi l'âme de mon maitre m'attire autant ... A moins que cela ne soit autre chose , pour l'un comme pour l'autre ... Cependant , je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ces affabulations et vous préciser simplement qu'enfin , <em>_les choses sérieuse vont pouvoir commencer , même si elles ne commencent pas véritablement comme nous l'aurions souhaité , autant mon cher maitre que moi même ..._

**Explication , relation et mise en action .  
><strong>

**26 janvier , 10h43 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Bureau . **

Ciel poussa un long soupir las et s'affala un peu plus dans son fauteuil , il devait attendre patiemment comme le lui avait dit Sebastian . Il attendait , certes , mais le mot "patiemment" semblait avoir disparu de son vocabulaire en cette magnifique matinée d'hiver . En somme , une bonne journée débutait , mais il en avait déjà marre .

Il commença à tapoter l'accoudoir de son fauteuil nerveusement . Son majordome lui avait intimé de rester sagement dans son bureau le temps qu'il finisse les quelques préparatifs dont il avait besoin , confirmant ainsi au jeune garçon qu'il avait trouvé le fil rouge liant les victimes entre elles . L'adolescent était curieux , très curieux . Mais surtout , il voulait connaitre ce lien pour pouvoir enfin arrêter le Réducteur dans les règles de l'art .

-Combien de temps encore va t-il mettre ? se demanda t-il en grognant pour la forme .

A cet instant même il entendit distinctement deux coups francs portés sur la porte de son bureau . Cela le fit tilter , son démon l'avait-il encore une fois écouté à travers la porte ? Il souffla alors un bref "entre" et vit celui aux yeux sanguins pénétrer dans la pièce tenant un chevalet et des feuilles blanches à la main , son éternel sourire mutin aux lèvres .

-Tu m'as encore entendu , n'est ce pas ? demanda le plus jeune en le défiant du regard .

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'étonna Sebastian en haussant un sourcil .

Ciel le jaugea de haut en bas , se moquait-il encore une fois de lui ? Il finit par claquer sèchement de la langue en faisant un vague signe de la main .

-Rien , oublie ce que je viens de dire . Bon , que voulais tu me montrer ? s'impatienta t-il .

-Voici , jeune maitre , la clé de votre recherche , déclara rapidement le majordome en installant les feuilles sur le chevalet .

Sur ces mots il fit tourner une première page vierge pour afficher un tableau , un magnifique tableau d'ailleurs qui fit écarquiller les yeux au jeune Phantomhive .

-Est ce toi qui a reproduit cette oeuvre ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ...

-Tout à fait , jeune maitre , j'ai reproduit une peinture se nommant "La liberté guidant le peuple" du peintre Delacroix , expliqua le démon tout sourire .

Il tourna ensuite la feuille pour montrer les photos des victimes qu'il avait collé et à côté leur nom .

-Voyez-vous le lien ? demanda t-il en passant de la page précédente à celle actuelle .

Ciel plissa légèrement les yeux . Il détailla la peinture avec attention jusqu'au moment où son regard se posa sur la femme au centre ; elle avait un sein nu . Il poussa une grande exclamation en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil . Il fouilla rapidement dans le dossier de l'enquête , en faisant tomber certaines feuilles sur le sol mais il s'en fichait pour le moment , puis il en sortit une photo qu'il brandit d'un coup devant lui .

-Lorie Lodsone aussi à la poitrine dénudée , comme cette femme sur cette toile ! s'exclama t-il en contournant son bureau et en s'approchant du chevalet .

Sebastian ne pipa mot et laissa son maitre agir non sans afficher un large sourire , _serait-ce moi ou bien est-ce un détail qui se remarque rapidement et facilement que cette femme possède un sein nu ? Mon jeune maitre commencerait-il à s'intéresser à tout cela ou bien n'est ce que mon imagination ? _songea t-il en retenant un ricanement . L'adolescent tourna la feuille et regarda de plus près une à une chacune des victimes , son coeur s'accélérant brusquement dans sa cage thoracique . Il touchait au but , il était tout près , enfin . Il repassa à la reproduction du tableau en désignant chacun des protagonistes .

-Cet homme à la peau mate doit être représenté par Richie Patel , l'ancien esclave indien . Celui au chapeau haut de forme ressemble au bourgeois revendeur de drogue , Pierre Phellips . Puis Lorie Lodsonne doit "incarner" cette femme au sein dénudé . Mais ... il toucha du bout du doigt l'endroit où un enfant était peint . Il manque ce jeune garçon au tableau de chasse du Réducteur .

Il se retourna vers son bureau et y prit une feuille , c'était celle contenant les noms des personnes possédant la même anagramme constituant leur nom complet . Il l'inspecta rapidement , et la tourna vivement face à son démon personnel , désignant deux noms .

-Eux deux correspondent à la prochaine victime , il va falloir que ce soir nous les surveillons , sinon il sera trop tard , déclara t-il .

-Bien , je vais de ce pas préparer vos vêtements pour ce soir . Mais , lequel de ces deux garçons voulez-vous que l'on surveille le plus ? demanda Sebastian perplexe .

-Les deux , tu surveilleras l'un , je surveillerai l'autre , dit-il avec détermination .

Son majordome ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise , puis fronça durement les sourcils .

-Voyons jeune maitre , cette affaire est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour que je puisse vous laisser seul ! s'indigna le plus âgé .

-Sebastian , quel âge me donne tu ? Je pense être assez grand pour me défendre tout seul , tout de même ! Et puis de toute façon il suffira que je t'appelle pour que tu vienne rapidement . Il n'y a aucun risque si je porte des vêtements "civils" .

-Mais , jeune maitre ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Cela est-!

-Assez ! Vas donc préparer les affaires pour ce soir , nous ferons ce que je dis un point c'est tout ! C'est un ordre ! s'exclama le jeune garçon d'une voix sèche sans possibilité de négociation .

Le démon serra les dents alors que ses pupilles se fendaient pour prendre l'apparence de celles d'un chat . Ceci était une très mauvaise idée , peut être même la pire que son jeune maitre n'ait jamais pu avoir , et ça il le savait mieux que quiconque . Cependant , si son maitre ordonnait il ne pouvait que s'exécuter . Il s'inclina alors , une main sur le coeur .

-Yes , My Lord ...

**21h03 ; Londres , 14ème district . **

Sebastian serra encore légèrement l'écharpe en laine noire autour du cou de Ciel , il replaça plus convenablement son bonnet de la même matière de sorte qu'il puisse plaquer ses cheveux pour masquer son oeil droit , puis il se redressa . Il fit un rapide compte rendu de l'apparence "civil" de son jeune maitre et retint un soupir de frustration .

-Votre "déguisement" est parfait mais je continu à penser tout de même que cela reste extrêmement dangereux que je vous laisse seul ici . Êtes vous sur de votre plan ? demanda t-il l'air sévère .

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur mon ordre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir , ou espère . J'ai même fait quelques préparatifs pour parfaire ma couverture .

Sur ses mots il sorti une feuille pliée de sa poche et un mouchoir contenant quelques pièce de monnaie . Il déplia le bout de papier face à son majordome , le sourcil de celui tressaillit discrètement alors qu'il lisait , non sans un certain agacement , un "I'm angry" écrit maladroitement en lettre majuscule . Il soupira .

-Jeune maitre , si ce que vous vouliez dire était "I'm hungry" alors vous avez fait une faute , remarqua t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez .

-C'est fait exprès , après tout je suis censé être un enfant défavorisé qui n'a pas été instruit correctement , il est donc logique que je puisse confondre deux mots se prononçant presque de la même manière .

-Tout de même , vous faites dans le cliché là ... Même si je dois reconnaitre que le mot "angry" vous correspond bien , souffla le démon sans amusement .

-Tais toi et vas surveiller notre autre suspect pour être la prochaine victime , je commence à en avoir assez de tes remarques sarcastiques , ordonna le jeune garçon .

Le démon se retint bien difficilement de s'énerver contre son maitre pour son entêtement à vouloir se mettre en danger , mais il ne dit rien et fit une vague révérence avant de partir en sautant de toits en toits .

Il avait un mauvais , voire très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait les évènements qui allaient suivre . Mais son instinct démoniaque l'incita à se taire , ne rien dire de plus et laisser cet _imbécile d'humain_ se mettre tout seul en danger , mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite plus tard . Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre des sautes d'humeurs de son maitre , cela allait lui faire les pieds s'il paniquait un peu en voyant un corps déchiqueté .

Sebastian atterrit souplement dans une ruelle sombre face à une demeure sale dont une douce lumière venant de l'intérieur filtrait à travers les rideaux déchirés . Il soupira une énième fois .

-Vous allez le regretter jeune maitre ... souffla t-il , ses pupilles ayant toujours la forme de celles d'un chat , ses iris brillant d'une lueur rose-violacée .

.

Ciel souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer un tant soit peu . Il s'était assis par terre non loin de la maison où habitait le jeune garçon qu'il devait surveiller , son mouchoir contenant des pièces posé devant lui déplié et sa feuille avec marqué "I'm angry" dans ses mains . Il commençait à avoir froid , dans cette position et les fesses contre les pavés glacés de Londres . Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même en posant son menton masqué par son écharpe contre ses genoux .

-Pitié que le Réducteur passe vite que ce soit devant moi ou devant Sebastian pour que je m'allonge dans mes couvertures chaudes , dit-il en soufflant de la buée .

Il avait l'impression que le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus , et que ses yeux se fermaient presque d'eux même sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire . Il avait tout d'un coup envie de dormir , ainsi assis , adossé à une habitation insalubre . Le froid mordait sans pitié ses genoux à l'air et passait à l'intérieur de son short qu'il trouvât à cet instant bien trop court à son gout . Et bien évidemment , la simple chemise que son démon personnel avait choisé était bien trop légère pour ce temps hivernal . Mais il ne devait se plaindre , après tout c'était lui même qui avait ordonné à Sebastian de le laisser seul . Et surtout il devait encore moins s'endormir , cela risquerait de faire échouer son plan et puis , qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il s'assoupissait dans un froid pareil ?

Il se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait-être , sans possibilité de réponse cependant . Mais il était sur d'une chose , il était tard , voire très tard . La lune était haute dans le ciel et l'obscurité totale , il n'y avait que la lumière de la maison du jeune garçon suspecté d'être la prochaine victime passant à travers les fenêtres qui tranchait avec le noir profond entourant l'adolescent . Il remarqua soudain que , depuis qu'il attendait , les lumières ne s'étaient pas éteintes , et aucune ombre ne semblait avoir bougé dans la maison . Il n'y avait que la pièce au rez de chaussez qui n'était pas éclairé cependant . Ciel ne pouvait pas non plus s'avancer sur l'heure , il n'était plus sur de rien dans ce froid mordant sa peau à la blancheur d'albâtre . Il aurait voulut attendre moins longtemps , juste quelque minutes à peine . Mais , étrangement , depuis qu'il s'était assis il avait eu l'impression d'attendre une éternité jusqu'à maintenant , alors que peut être moins d'une demie heure s'était écoulée . Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche , il ne devait faiblir , pas maintenant .

.

Sebastian soupira pour la centième fois en cette glaciale nuit d'hiver , il jeta un dernier regard à la maison dont les lumières venaient de s'éteindre et voulut partir rejoindre son jeune maitre . Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait bouger de son emplacement tant que le Réducteur ne s'était pas montré , que ce soit devant lui ou devant l'adolescent . Il souffla un panache de vapeur blanche et remonta légèrement le col de son manteau . Pas qu'il eu froid , non , loin de là , mais il devait tout de même agir en tant qu'humain même si la température ambiante avoisinant les moins sept degrés ne pouvait que le laisser de marbre . La chaleur de son corps malgré sa peau éternellement glacée était telle qu'il aurait tout aussi pu se retrouver torse nu en cet instant qu'il n'aurait vu aucune différence .

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines , il venait de penser au jeune Comte . Il l'imagina sans aucun mal assis maladroitement , en position foetale , soufflant fébrilement sur ses mains pour les réchauffer un tant soit peu . Les joues et le nez rouges alors que de fines larmes perlaient de ses yeux irrités supportant mal la morsure glaciale du vent d'hiver . Il aurait pu trouver cette image attendrissante s'il avait été aux cotés de son maitre . Mais au lieu de cela il ne pouvait que l'imaginer , grelotant pathétiquement , alors que lui était à quelques pâtés de maisons de celui-ci . L'ordre de son maitre ainsi que sa voix s'étaient fait tranchants , il ne pouvait le contredire donc retourner auprès de lui pour déposer son manteau sur ses fines épaules , de sorte de le réchauffer légèrement .

-Mon jeune maitre est bien caractériel ces temps ci ... souffla t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse .

.

Ciel éternua , puis passa sa manche sous son nez .

Lorsqu'il aura arrêté le Réducteur il lui ferra amèrement payer le fait de l'avoir pris pour un idiot et surtout de l'avoir fait attendre dans le froid , lui faisant attraper un rhume . Il grommela pour la forme et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux alors qu'il avait posé sa feuille à côté de son mouchoir où reposait quelques pièces de monnaie . Si seulement il avait eu en sa possession une montre à gousset , il aurait pu estimer depuis combien de temps il attendait comme un idiot dans le froid hivernal . Mais il ne pouvait que deviner en regardant les lumières des maisons aux alentours s'éteindre les unes après les autres . La ruelle était alors plongée entièrement dans le noir , il n'y avait plus aucune source de lumière . Plus aucune ? Non , pour vous avouer la vérité , il en restait une . Vous devinez parfaitement de laquelle je parle bien sur . Ciel , lui , s'en étonnait encore .

Il lança un énième regard vers l'étage éclairé de la maison du jeune garçon du nom de Andrew Wredannae , celui qu'il devait surveiller et grogna .

-Il veille bien tard ... remarqua t-il en pensant qu'il était minuit passée , le froid lui ayant fait perdre la notion du temps .

Il se douta l'espace d'une seconde qu'en vérité le jeune garçon était déjà mort depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait pas vu le Réducteur ni entrer ni sortir . Serait-ce lui aussi un Shinigami ? Cela n'était pas une piste à écarter , mais il ne pouvait s'avancer alors qu'il attendait encore le passage d'un quidam quelconque qui pouvait être le tueur qu'il recherchait .

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en espérant vainement se réchauffer un petit peu . Il voulut appeler Sebastian pour qu'il lui apporte des vêtements plus chauds et une bonne tasse de thé brulante , mais il ne pouvait paraitre faible face à son majordome , surtout après qu'il l'eut ainsi repoussé et ordonné de ne pas venir devant lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas arrêter le Réducteur . Mais , qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour juste être au chaud , chez lui , dans ses couvertures douillettes , son démon personnel à ses cotés ...

-Non non non , stop tes affabulations Ciel , tu n'appelle pas Sebastian maintenant ! Soit patient ! s'encouragea t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche .

Il releva la tête et laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre sombre de la pièce au rez de chaussez de la maison du jeune Andrew . Il eut la vague impression d'entendre la voix de son majordome résonner dans sa tête "_allons jeune maitre , ne restez pas assis ainsi , ceci est indigne de votre rang . Et arrêtez de rêvasser ainsi je vous prie !_" et ses ricanements qui pourraient suivre cette remarque . Il soupira encore une fois , non et définitivement non , il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir Sebastian de la tête . Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore , mais quelque chose lui dictait qu'il n'aimerait sans doute pas la réponse .

Brusquement , furtivement , mais dissociablement , Ciel vit une ombre menaçante passer rapidement devant la fenêtre qu'il fixait depuis environ dix minutes . Il tressaillit , la silhouette avait été bien trop grande et "imposante" pour appartenir au jeune garçon qui habitait la maison , seul . Le jeune Comte se redressa brusquement et se leva dans un mouvement précipité , lui créant d'horrible fourmillements dans les jambes . Il ne quitta pas ni la fenêtre ni la porte des yeux , il s'attendait à voir apparaitre un homme monstrueux , du sang dégoulinant atrocement de ses vêtements et du couteau qu'il tiendrait dans sa main . Mais plus rien ne bougea dans la maison définitivement bien trop vide et silencieuse à son gout . Il avança d'un pas , hésitant . Puis d'un deuxième , fébrilement .

-Et merde , jura t-il entre ses dents .

Il accéléra la cadence et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'habitation lugubre et s'arrêta devant la porte , il déglutit difficilement et bruyamment . Il pensa d'abord à toquer contre le panneau de bois mais se rétracta . Sa seule chance d'attraper le Réducteur était de le surprendre , et tant pis s'il se trompait , il n'aurait qu'à expliquer rapidement les faits à Andrew .

Il posa finalement sa main froide contre le bois qui l'était encore plus et la morsure glaciale traversa sa chair et sa moelle , passant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale . Il retint un hoquet de surprise et serra les dents . Qu'allait-il trouver derrière cette porte ? Un corps déchiqueté et ensanglanté étendu sur le sol ? Un homme à l'allure monstrueuse tenant un couteau à la lame dégoulinant d'un liquide carmin et poisseux ? Ou bien alors tout simplement un jeune garçon descendu dans sa cuisine pour y prendre quelque chose à grignoter avant de dormir , innocemment ?

Il n'en savait rien , mais une chose était sur : il ne voulait pas le savoir avant d'avoir ouvert .

Il inspira profondément , prit un peu plus appuie sur ses jambes , se tourna légèrement de coté par rapport à la porte , souffla longuement et s'élança brusquement . D'un coup d'épaule il défonça la porte bien évidemment mal fermée , comme il l'avait espéré car sinon jamais il n'aurait pu entrer , il connaissait sa force et n'ignorait pas que sans l'aide de Sebastian jamais il n'aurait pu enfoncer une porte fermée solidement .

Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder devant lui , alors que ses yeux s'étaient déjà habitués à l'obscurité il observa la pièce sombre face à lui .

-Ah ...

Une voix , gutturale , se fit entendre devant lui . Il ne bougea pas , mais tous ses muscles se contractèrent infiniment alors que sa respiration se bloquait douloureusement dans sa gorge . Ses yeux se perdirent sur un corps étendu au sol , entouré et baignant dans un liquide rougeâtre . Un frisson parcourut son échine , et des sueurs froides gouttèrent dans on dos . Son regard se releva , se déplaçant dans l'obscurité . Soudain , un sourire se dessina . Et un regard où effroi , surprise et étonnement mais aussi amusement étaient mêlés le détaillèrent avec gourmandise .

Il était arrivé bien trop tard , Andrew Wradannae était déjà mort .

Il était arrivé bien trop tôt , le Réducteur était en train de le regarder avec délice .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Sebastian : _Pourquoi ?.. Pourquoi donc ai-je ce si terrible pressentiment ?.. J'ai comme une envie brulante de retourner auprès de mon maitre ... Mais pourquoi ?.. Après tout , lui même m'a ordonné de ne pas rester à ses côtés ... Dois-je céder à mon instinct et rejoindre mon jeune maitre ? Ou bien rester buter à écouter mes pulsions et ma nature démoniaque , restant ainsi debout devant une maison que je sais , ne sera pas le lieu du crime ?.. Je ne sais que faire ... Jeune maitre ... Par pitié , ne soyez pas inconscient ... Jeune maitre ..._

*****x*x*x*x*x*****

http : / / hapshack . com / images / imisteiqi . jpg

* * *

><p>Hahaha ! Donc bah que voila un autre chapitre de bouclé , et un nouveau suspens d'ouvert XD *PAN* Nan sans rire , à la base Ciel n'était pas sensé tomber sur le tueur , mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait un autre choc que la découverte du corps XD Cependant , que va t-il lui arriver ? Sebastian écoutera t-il plus son coté démoniaque que son coté majordome aimant ? *s'enfuie en courant* Pour le très mauvais jeu de mots sur hungry et angry , je ne pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher , désolée XD J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le fait d'imaginer un pauvre petit Ciel dans le froid , par terre , qui attend comme un idiot XD *se cache pour pas se recevoir un coup de talonnette*<p>

En ce qui concerne le dessin , j'ai fait de mon mieux pour représenter Ciel qui attend , mais je sais pas trop quoi en penser XD Déjà , rien que le M de "mise" m'a posé problème alors x) Et je n'ai bien sur pas oublié ni la pancarte ni le mouchoir avec les pièces XD *sort* Bon , le bonnet de laine ... Euh ... Bah , j'ai un sérieux problème avec les textures alors -.-

Bon bah laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	9. Remords Démoniaque

**Note : **bon bah un postage avec un jour de retard ... Je suis vraiment désolée , hier quand j'ai voulut mettre le chap' en ligne mon ordi a buggé T-T Enfin , j'ai quand même réussi a le poster assez "vite" si je puis me permettre ^^" Bon sinon , avez vous trouvé ce suspense insoutenable ? 8D *SBAM* Moi je me suis fait un malin plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas XD Je parie que pendant une semaine vous m'avez haïe et insulter de tous les noms juste pour savoir si Ciel allait se faire violer puis massacrer par le Réducteur ! *sort* Bon , je me tais et vous laisse avec mon bla-bla inutile x)

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

**Yunnari : **Désolée pour le suspense , mais ça me tenait trop à coeur XD Tu vas pouvoir voir si Ciel appelle Sebastian , ou non~... *SBAM*

**Joker : **Merci pour ton compliment , j'avais peur que ce soit mal interprété ce genre de fin à suspense XD Bah , Ciel n'arrive JAMAIS au bon moment je pense , c'était obligé qu'il tombe nez à nez avec le Réducteur je pense XD

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Mais quel est donc cet étrange sentiment naissant dans ma poitrine , j'ai une sensation de pression presque insoutenable ... Et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ... Mais pourquoi donc ?.. Serait-ce parce que je n'ai fait qu'écouter mes pulsions démoniaques ?.. Mais , je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ressent ce genre de chose , et le sceau du pacte me liant à mon maitre semble pratiquement me bruler ... Que ce passe t-il enfin de votre coté , jeune maitre ?..<em>

**Remords Démoniaque .  
><strong>

**26 janvier , 23h01 ; Londres , 14ème district . **

Ciel sut que cela n'allait pas du tout et que cela ne se passait absolument pas comme il l'avait prévu depuis l'instant où ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux du Réducteur . Des yeux de fou , ne demandant que plus de sang , semblables à ceux d'une bête affamée . L'adolescent voulut appeler Sebastian , pour qu'il vienne l'aider , mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres sauf un faible halètement saccadé . Il voulut se retourner et s'enfuir en courant , loin de ce massacre , mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger d'un centimètre , cependant elles acceptaient de trembler avec frénésie .

Il était tétanisé et devenu muet par la peur .

L'avez vous déjà ressenti , vous , ce sentiments puissant qui emprisonne l'entièreté de votre corps ? Cette impression où tout vous échappe , que votre cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler toutes les informations et que , de ce fait , vous ne savez que faire ? Que votre corps refuse catégoriquement de se mouvoir comme vous auriez pu le souhaiter ? Ciel , lui , n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de seconde pensé pouvoir la ressentir de nouveau après _l'Incident_ . Cette peur qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur avec délice .

Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser tant son coeur frappait avec brutalité dans son torse . Pour lui le temps s'était arrêté , que plus aucun son ne pouvait lui parvenir car plus rien ne bougeait , sauf le bruit des battements effrénés de son cour qu'il entendait clairement résonner dans sa tête .

-_Bouge de là ! Mais merde , bouge ! Ou appelle Sebastian ! Mais fais quelque chose au lieu de rester planté là bordel !_ lui hurlait son esprit affolé .

Mais rien n'y fit , ses jambes ne bougèrent point et ses lèvres restèrent indéniablement entre-ouverte , essayant sans grand résultat de happer de l'oxygène . Il était fichu , il se voyait déjà mort , sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire . Peut être espérait-il qu'un mouvement du Réducteur dans sa direction pourrait faire le déclic tant espéré qui appuierait sur le bouton d'alarme de sa conscience et qu'il hurlerait .

Il espérait juste un miracle . Vous savez , de ceux en lesquels vous ne croyez et ne croirez jamais mais que vous espérez tout de même . Il réfléchissait à une vitesse ahurissante , toutes les issues de survie lui apparaissaient clairement et précisément , mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir suivre le cours de ses pensées .

Quand soudain ...

-Zut ... fit la voix gutturale sans empressement .

Il y eut un mouvement esquissé , un couteau rangé dans son étuis , des bruits de pas lourds mais rapide et une ombre qui se faufile jusqu'aux escaliers pour les gravir . En haut il y eut un bruit de taule que l'on déplace et Ciel sut que le Réducteur venait de s'enfuir . Mais , à cet instant , plus rien ne lui importait , surtout l'enquête . Il était en vie , et s'était le plus important à ses yeux . Lorsque plus aucuns signes de vie ne se profilait dans la maison il inspira fortement de cet air glacé qui lui brûla ses poumons déjà en feu . Il porta une main à son coeur et respira lourdement et bruyamment , soupirant un soulagement hypocrite .

Qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver s'il n'avait pu appeler Sebastian à temps et que le Réducteur l'aurait attrapé ? Il n'osa y penser et ferma fortement ses paupières , il avait l'impression que la réponse était sensiblement la même que s'il n'avait pas fait un pacte avec le démon . Aurait-il fini dans le même état pitoyable ?

Il se vit de nouveau , là , allongé sur cette table de pierre , l'autel sacrificiel . Cet homme , _ce monstre _, abusant de lui devant une foule de créatures hideuses à l'aspect humain , se gaussant de ses pleurs et de son malheur . En demandant plus , _toujours plus_ . Son corps avait été marqué à tous les endroits possibles , ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau _vierge_ .

Pour finir , le monstre s'approchait de lui , ce sourire répugnant étirant ses lèvres impures , un couteau à la main . L'enfant était de nouveau le spectacle du soir , et il allait mourir , tel un mouton de sacrifice . Soudain , abaissant brusquement sa main tenant son arme , la créature ria de ce rire inhumain . Et la lame transperça l'abdomen à la peau d'albâtre dans un bruit déchirant .

.

Ciel ouvrit brusquement les yeux en inspirant bruyamment , il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses souvenirs macabres . Il tituba légèrement et regarda le corps devant lui , sa vision était trouble , et un brutal mal de ventre le prit soudain .

Andrew Wradannae était étendu , mort , vidé de ses entrailles . Ses jambes , légèrement écartées , laissait voir un liquide blanc et gluant coulant d'entre ses cuisses . _Un haut de coeur_ .

Son ventre était largement ouvert , ses intestins ressortant avec disgrâce de l'amas de chair fumante . Son foie semblait vouloir s'enfuir de cette cage faite d'os et de peau sanguinolente , laissant apparaitre l'une de ses extrémités entre les côtes . _Un autre haut de coeur_ .

Son torse était , lui , étrangement intacte . Si bien sur le terme "intacte" pouvait être utilisé pour désigner une partie du corps simplement déchiquetée , mais pas ouverte et mise à nue . L'odeur âpre du sang envahit un peu plus les narines du jeune Comte . _Encore un haut de coeur_ .

Ciel porta une main à sa bouche , l'autre tenant fermement le tissu de sa chemise au niveau de son ventre . La fumée qui s'échappait de l'intérieur du corps encore chaud du jeune garçon lui retourna l'estomac . Il inspira encore une fois et l'odeur de fer du sang se propagea dans ses poumons douloureux . Et il lui sembla qu'elle remonta aussi au niveau de sa gorge .

Il vacilla légèrement en arrière et se plia en deux , tenant fermement son ventre et sa poitrine . Puis il rendit tout ce que pouvait contenir son estomac . Tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter jusqu'alors se déversa de sa bouche jusqu'au sol en une flaque grumeleuse . Des larmes coulaient légèrement sur ses joues , il avait mal . Mal au ventre tant il avait l'impression qu'il allait entièrement recracher toutes ses entrailles . Mal à la gorge tant le liquide qui s'en découlait à contre sens lui brulait la trachée . Il se demandant quand enfin toute cette torture allait cesser , quand enfin son ventre aura fini de se tordre et de se vider .

Cela lui rappelait avec amertume et désespoir quand il était encore enfermé dans cette cage aux barreaux rouillés , lorsqu'il vomissait ou se forçait à vomir ce que _les monstres _lui avait fait avaler , ce liquide qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien que ces hommes déversaient , _libéraient _, à l'intérieur de sa bouche et qu'il ne pouvait qu'ingurgiter sous peine de se voir subir les même sévices jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtempéré . Avalant ce liquide gluant ...

Revoir ces images lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de vivre de nouveau cet instant , et cela redoubla l'intansité avec laquelle son estomac rendait tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir par terre . Il regarda la flaque à ses pieds , essayant d'y déceller comme auparavent des traces blanches , gluante . Mais bien évidemment , il n'y avait rien , juste un peu de bile mélangée au reste . Il porta une main a sa gorge , comme s'il voulait s'étrangler pour ne plus rien régurgiter , pour que tout cela cesse . Des larmes perlaient dans les coins de ses yeux quand il sentit son ventre vide , totalement vide ...

Enfin ... Enfin , il s'arrêta , son estomac ne pouvant sans doute plus rien rendre . Il s'écroula à genoux par terre , à quelques centimètres de ce qu'il venait de déverser , ses forces l'ayant quittées soudainement . Il toussa avec difficulté et cracha les quelques restes coincés dans sa gorge avant de ne s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de manche .

Il finit par relever son regard vers le corps face à lui et se redressa un peu sur ses genoux , laissant pendre ses bras le long de son corps . Son regard se perdit alors de nouveau sur le torse du jeune Andrew , puis il remonta jusqu'à sa gorge . Celle-ci n'avait pas encore été tranchée , il semblerait qu'il soit arrivé juste avant .

Il détailla ensuite son visage . Ses yeux , écarquillés , semblaient le fixer alors que de saillantes veines rouges ressortaient de chacune des extrémités du blog oculaire . Sa bouche , quant à elle , était ouverte en une plainte de douleur déchirant , muette .

Soudain ... Un faible , minuscule et infime mouvement de ces lèvres maintenant devenues violettes . A peine détectable . Un gémissement à peine audible , rien qu'un murmure presque silencieux .

-Hhhhh ...

Et Ciel sut . Oui , il sut ... Mais , comme il aurait souhaité ne rien savoir . Cependant ...

Il était arrivé trop tard , le Réducteur était déjà passé .

Il était arrivé trop tôt , le Réducteur n'avait pas terminer son travail .

Andrew Wradannae soufflait son dernier instant de vie ...

-AAAAAAAAH !

.

Le cri se fit déchirant , transperçant ainsi le sombre ciel d'hiver et se répercutant contre les murs délabrés des habitations aux alentours . Sebastian tressaillit subitement et redressa la tête vers le haut . Puis il sauta brusquement sur le premier toit face à lui , les pupilles semblables à celles d'un chat et l'inquiétude se lisant sur les traits de son visage .

-Merde ... jura t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il accélérait sa course sur le hauteurs de Londres .

Ce plan n'avait pas été une bonne idée , et ça il le savait et l'avait toujours su , et ce , depuis le début . Elle était d'ailleurs sans aucun doute l'une -si ce n'était la pire- idée que son jeune maitre n'ait jamais eu . Elle était extrêmement dangereuse au vu des circonstances actuelles , mais cela , l'adolescent ne semblait pas l'avoir compris . Il l'aura donc appris à ses dépends .

Sebastian posa la pointe de son pied sur une cheminée et se propulsa avec souplesse sur le toit suivant .

Il s'en voulait d'avoir plus écouté ses pulsions démoniaques que sa conscience propre , et à cause de lui son jeune maitre était sans aucun doute en danger de mort . Qui sait dans quel état pitoyable il allait le retrouver ? Il avait très bien senti son âme s'agiter brusquement , mais il avait fait comme si de rien était , se butant à croire que ce n'était que le froid et l'agacement qui affectaient ainsi le jeune garçon . Mais ce cri lui avait bien évidemment prouvé le contraire . Allait-il trouver l'adolescent mort , massacré par le Réducteur ? Ou bien à l'agonie , gisant sur le sol glacé et souffrant de son viole sauvage ayant eu lieu à l'instant même ?

Le démon voulut se donner une gifle pour avoir ne serait ce que l'idée de penser à cela . Il poussa un grognement alors qu'il apercevait enfin le toit de la maison d'Andrew Wradannae , un certain soulagement apparaissant dans sa poitrine mais aussi une grande inquiétude fit s'accélérer les battements de ce qui lui tenait lieu de coeur .

Il donna une dernière impulsion sur ses pieds et atterrit souplement sur le sol pavé à quelques mètres de l'habitation macabre . Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et son regard se posa instantanément sur le corps du jeune Phantomhive , étalé sur le parquet , alors qu'une forte odeur de sang vint chatouiller ses sens olfactifs . Il lui sembla que tout autour de lui s'écroulait en cet instant lugubre , ne laissant visible que la silhouette fine du jeune garçon allongé près du pas de la porte . Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement dans ses poumons , il esquissa un vif mouvement et s'élança .

-Ciel ..! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire sans en prendre conscience .

En à peine deux enjambées il était aux côtés du jeune Comte et il s'accroupit rapidement vers son corps . Il posa sa main sur sa gorge et remarqua tout en soupirant de soulagement qu'il n'était qu'évanoui , et toujours en vie . Il releva la tête devant lui et comprit ce pour quoi l'adolescent avait hurlé . Il lui suffit d'un bref coup d'oeil pour comprendre que le corps face à lui était en train de souffler ses dernières sources de vie avec agonie . Soudain , il repéra non loin de la tête de la victime des chiffres et des lettres écris avec du sang , légèrement cachés dans la pénombre de la pièce .

Il y avait encore un calcul , encore une future victime .

Sebastian prit note dans sa mémoire des chiffres et symboles rapidement . Il se pencha alors et prit délicatement le corps de Ciel dans ses bras , le soutenant derrière les épaules et en dessous de ses genoux , puis se redressa et fit volte-face . Il franchit le seuil de la porte et recommença sa course , cette fois ci en direction de la Résidence secondaire .

Il sauta et posa son pied sur le premier toit à sa portée et continua ainsi , remarquant au passage certaines lumières s'allumer , les habitants des maison voisines sans doutes alertés par le cri strident de son maitre . A cet instant il eut l'impression que le hurlement du jeune garçon faisait écho dans sa tête , résonnant avec puissance dans son esprit . Il resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de plus jeune alors que sa tête , nichée au creux de son cou , dodelinait doucement , ses cheveux gris perle chatouillant la base de sa nuque . Etaient peins sur ses traits encore enfantin une impression d'horreur insoutenable et de profonde douleur .

Le majordome ne put regarder plus longtemps son maitre sans se mordre puissamment la lèvre , faisant couler un mince filer de sang à sa commissure droite . Il se sentait tellement coupable . Si seulement il avait pu faire taire ses pulsions démoniaques et surveiller discrètement le jeune garçon il n'en serait pas là , rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé . Il serra les dents , dévoilant partiellement ses canines un peu trop pointue pour la moyenne du commun des mortels .

-Pourquoi ai-je agit ainsi ?.. Merde ... grogna t-il en déposant enfin son regard sur la toiture de la résidence secondaire .

Il accéléra encore quelque peu sa course et donna une dernière impulsion sur ses pieds , se propulsant avec grâce dans le ciel sombre de la nuit . Il atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol glacé et décida de marcher rapidement jusqu'à la porte , frottant délicatement les épaules de son maitre d'une main ferme , mais tendre . Il le sentit trembler fortement tout contre lui , sa peau était froide sous ses doigts gantés de blanc .

Il dégagea soigneusement l'une de ses mains pour ouvrir rapidement la grande porte d'entrée et pénétra en trombe dans le hall . Il gravit vivement les grand escaliers menant au premier étage et se rendit d'un pas vif jusqu'à la chambre du jeune garçon . Sa démarche était telle celle d'une ombre , silencieuse et gracieuse . Mais il lui sembla que le long couloir sombre était interminable en ce macabre instant , comme il aurait souhaité aller encore plus vite ou bien que rien ne se soit passé .

Il arriva enfin face à la suite de son maitre et enfonça la porte brusquement , se contre-fichant de l'état du pauvre panneau de bois à moitié arraché de ses gonds . Il déposa tendrement l'adolescent sur le grand lit et entreprit de le déshabiller avec délicatesse .

Sebastian retira d'abord l'écharpe puis le bonnet de laine de Ciel . Il déboutonna sa chemise légèrement trop grande de ses doigts habiles , la retirant ensuite en prenant garde de ne pas trop le brusquer . Il défit ensuite les boutons du short du jeune garçon après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes . Puis il baissa l'habit rapidement , ne laissant que son sous-vêtement à l'adolescent comme simple protection du froid hivernal .

Le démon réalisa soudainement que son maitre tremblait de tous ses membres , secoué par de puissants soubresauts . Celui aux yeux sanguins s'empressa alors de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre celle voisine qui n'était autre que la salle de bain . Il s'empara d'une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau chaude fumante , de deux serviettes et de la chemise de nuit du jeune garçon . Il retourna ensuite auprès de son maitre , les bras chargés .

Il déposa le récipient plein d'eau sur la table de chevet , y trempa l'une des serviettes et la passa délicatement sur les bras de l'adolescent . Celui ci frémit d'abord à ce contact , puis il se décontracta , se laissant faire comme une poupée de porcelaine . Le Diable répéta ensuite ce geste sur tout le reste du corps , trempant à intervalle régulier la serviette dans l'eau chaude , nettoyant au passage les quelques traces du "rejet" de l'estomac de son maitre qui étaient restés sur son menton . Il l'essuya ensuite avec la seconde serviette , mieux valait qui'l ne tombe pas malade en plus .

Il le redressa ensuite , faisant passer sa chemise immaculée par dessus sa tête et sur le reste de son corps . Il ferma les quelques boutons proches du col , et remarqua avec étonnement que les paupières de l'adolescent frémissaient avec frénésie .

-Jeune maitre ?.. souffla Sebastian en caressant tendrement la joue de Ciel .

Le jeune garçon poussa un faible gémissement , puis il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté comme s'il avait dormi pendant des jours et des lunes . Ses pupilles étaient perdues dans le vague , il ne semblait ni reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait , ni la personne face à lui . Il battit plusieurs fois des cils et releva finalement son regard vers le visage de son vis-à-vis .

-Sebas ... tian ... murmura t-il en portant sa main sur sa joue .

Il déposa légèrement et délicatement ses doigts fins sur ceux de son majordome , toujours présent sur sa peau . Il les serra infiniment , réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer . Son démon personnel afficha un tendre sourire avant de ne retirer sa main en se relevant .

-Chuuut ... Jeun maitre , rendormez vous , la lune est déjà bien haute dans le ciel ... susurra t-il .

Sebastian se détourna alors et fit un pas en avant quand il sentit quelque chose accrocher soudainement son frac . Il se retourna lentement et ce qu'il vit lui donna un puissant coup dans la poitrine . Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux emplis de désespoir de son maitre . Il semblait au bord du précipice , il n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti de ses souvenirs dramatiques et cauchemardesques . Sa petit main tremblante tenant avec faiblesse le pan de son habit sombre .

-N ... Ne ... Ne t'en vas ... Pas ... gémit-il avec difficulté .

Le démon ne sut quoi faire . Il n'allait surement pas s'absenter très longtemps , puis il irait dormir dans le canapé se trouvant non loin du lit de l'adolescent .

-Jeune maitre , je ne serais pas loin ... lui assura t-il en prenant sa petit main entre les siennes .

Une discrète larme perla alors du coin de l'oeil du jeune garçon et roula le long de sa joue encore légèrement rougie , laissant derrière elle un sillon humide .

-Je t'en ... Je t'en supplie ... dit-il d'une voix à peine audible .

Ses yeux se firent alors implorant , et s'en fut trop pour Sebastian qui ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant et d'enlacer tendrement le jeune garçon . Il l'entendit renifler discrètement alors que ses petites mains venaient s'accrocher avec désespoir à sa veste .

-Je resterai à vos côtés quoi qu'il puisse advenir ... lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille .

Il se redressa ensuite et retira rapidement ses chaussures , son frac et sa cravate puis son veston sous l'oeil absent de son maitre . Il déposa le tout , rejoint par ses gants blancs , sur le canapé . Il fit le tour du lit sans un bruit et une fois à l'opposé de l'adolescent il retira la couverture d'un geste vif . Il finit par s'y glisser délicatement comme si tout cela était le plus normal et naturel de ses gestes . Il s'allongea sur le côté , face à Ciel et remonta la couverture sur celui ci après qu'il se soit de nouveau allongé . Il drapa d'un bras protecteur ses minces épaules et se rapprocha doucement de lui . L'enfant -car il faut le considérer ainsi après tout- se lova tout contre le torse du Diable , serrant entre ses petits doigts sa chemise . Le plus âgé frotta tendrement son dos encore légèrement secoué de spasmes nerveux , essayant de le calmer par de caresses délicates . Ciel enfuie d'autant plus son visage dans le vêtement de Sebastian , repliant un peu ses genoux pour être plus proche de lui . Ses larmes s'étaient taries , ne laissant derrière elles que quelques traces humides .

Le jeune garçon ferma enfin les yeux , soulagé de cette sensation apaisante et familière . Puis Morphée vint l'emmener tranquillement avec lui au pays des Songes . S'occupant ensuite de son majordome une petite heure plus tard .

***x*x*x*x*x***

Sebastian : _Jeune maitre ... Si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait vous arriver , vous n'auriez pas vécu pareil cauchemar ... Veuillez m'excuser , mes pulsions démoniaques ont été plus fortes que moi ... J'espère sincèrement que lorsque vous allez vous réveiller vous ne serez pas étonné de me trouver dans votre lit , après tout , vos yeux emplis de larmes m'ont tout simplement désarmé . Mais , jeune maitre ... La requête que vous allez me formuler prochainement , me permettez vous véritablement de faire une telle chose ?.._

***x*x*x*x*x***

http : / / hapshack . com / images / imistehph . jpg

* * *

><p>Et que voila un autre chapitre de bouclé ! Et je n'en suis pas peu fière , croyez moi ! Ca a été un calvaire de les réécrire sur mon ordi alors qu'il était sur mon cahier de brouillon , j'ai un peu mal au bout des doigts XD *sort* Alors , qu'avez vous pensé du début , un peu stressant , n'est ce pas~? Et la tendresse démoniaque de la fin , qu'en dites vous ? J'espère avoir pu combler un tout petit peu les pulsions Yaoi de CERTAINES lectrices (je ne vise PERSONNE bien évidemment x) ha ha ! *PAN*<p>

En ce qui concerne le dessin ... Nan , c'est faux , je refuse de vous dire que j'ai fait des mèches à Sebby par flemme de dessiner son autre oeil , c'est un mensonge ! *va se cacher* Nan en fait c'est parce que je trouvais que ça donnait un côté un peu plus démoniaque ... Ou presque XD Et je m'excuse aussi du fait que les bras de Sebastian sont un peu bizarre (plutôt moche je dirais même) mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les petites perspectives XD Et puis , y a Ciel aussi qui est un peu raté ... Mais ça c'est la faute du bonnet , moi chuis innocente ! *boude*

PS : veuillez m'excuser pour Ciel et Sebby qui sont un peu OC , je ne pouvais pas faire autrement XD

Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions :3

BisouX

Lomée-chan


	10. Requête et conséquences

**Note : **bon bah j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des heureuses avec mon chapitres précédents XD Mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que le sous-entendu soit la seule chose que tout le monde voie x) Alors , voulez-vous véritablement savoir ce qu'il va se passer , hein~? *va se cacher* Enfin bref , je pense que je vais arrêter de vous harceler avec ça x3 Tiens , maintenant que j'y pense , déjà le chapitre 10 ? Comme le temps passe vite 8D ... *regarde les retards qu'elle a eu* Ahem ... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire , d'accord ?..

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

**Lady Missy : **Simple , clair et précis comme mot ce "Ouahouuu" XD Bon bah alors je te souhaite un bon appétit en retard x3

**Claire : **Ma Claire , première fois que tu poste une Review XD Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments -^.^- Bien sur qu'ils se rapprochent , sinon cette fic n'aurait pas lieux d'être XD Sebby , humain ?.. Mmmmh , d'un certains point de vue c'est vrai que XD Sa réaction tu vas pouvoir la voir dés maintenant :3

**Yunnary : **Certes Sebby est là pour lui , mais il est là un peu tard je trouve XD *sort* Oh ! Au moins toi t'es direct , remarque on le pense toutes plus ou moins x) Oui , vaut mieux mettre un peu de tendresse quand même , sinon je serais déjà accro aux antidépresseurs XD Lizzy , la prochaine victime ? Nan , je pourrais pas faire ça XD Certes je l'aime pas , mais quand même , elle a rien à voir avec l'enquête XD Ca risquerait de créer un trop gros choque à Ciel , pas bon tout ça si tu veux mon avis x)

* * *

><p>Sebastian : <em>Aaaah ... Jeune maitre ... Vous rendez vous compte dans quel état vous vous mettez simplement par orgueil pur ? Mais , pourquoi donc le jeune Andrew Wradannae était-il encore en vie ? Enfin , après tout , vous êtes bien évidemment arrivé avant que le Réducteur ne termine son travail , cela va de soit . Cependant , il semblerait que malgré vos suppositions il reste une autre victime ... La dernière ? Ou peut être pas ... Qui sait ? Mais , j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes plus dans votre état normal ... Auriez-vous peur de quelque chose ? Jeune maitre ...<em>

**Requête et conséquences . **_  
><em>

**27 janvier , 10h23 ; Résidence secondaire Phantomhive , Chambre du Comte . **

La douce lumière de la matinée déjà bien entamée filtrait paisiblement dans la pièce assombrit par les lourd rideau couleur bordeaux . Pas un bruits ne venait déranger le calme agréable et inhabituel des lieux , plus souvent emplit des froissement de tissus dû aux mouvements incessant du propriétaire de cette maison qui était habité par de terrifiant souvenirs cauchemardesques . Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce doux moment de volupté , simplement bercé par deux respirations régulières .

Ces deux respirations comme vous l'aurez sans aucun doute deviné appartenaient respectivement à Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome , Sebastian Michaelis . Mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous en dire plus sur ces deux personnes , vous en savez tous autant que moi à ce sujet . Cependant , malgré le calme apparent , il semblerait que le plus jeune était en proie à un combat intérieur , bataille entre rêve et réalité .

Ciel serra un petit peu plus le tissus agréablement doux qu'il tenant entre ses petits doigts et enfui légèrement sa tête à l'intérieur , essayant en vain de s'y cacher . Il trouvait cette chaleur et cette odeur incroyablement agréables et presque ... Familières . Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve . Après tout , il se trouvait encore sur le parquet froid et humide de la maison de Andrew Wradannae , la dernière victime en date du Réducteur . Mais ... Etait-il mort ? Cette sensation si agréable était-elle la mort ? Ou bien tout simplement le Paradis ? Non ... Le Paradis ne pouvait qu'être un espoir vain et idiot , un leurre pour les dernières parcelles d'innocence qui lui restaient , un euphémisme satyrique pour un être souillé comme lui qui n'a fait que commettre crimes sur crimes depuis ces quatre dernières années aux côtés du Diable lui même . Tiens ... Maintenant qu'il y pensait ...

Ciel le savait , il l'avais deviné depuis bien longtemps mais n'osait se l'avouer véritablement . Il était entièrement dépendant de Sebastian . Aucuns de ses mouvements , gestes ou encore plans n'avaient pu aboutir sans l'aide de son majordome . Il ne réalisait enfin sa situation de totale dépendance que lorsqu'il pensait au déroulement de l'enquête actuelle , il n'avait jamais rien fait tout seul .

Même là , comme il le pensait , alors qu'il s'était trouvé face au Réducteur , qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter sans doute , il avait tout simplement paniqué , tétanisé par la peur . Car Sebastian n'était pas à ses côtés , à pouvoir l'aider , le sauver , le soutenir ou tout juste faire preuve de sa simple présence . Peut être que maintenant sa condition de vie était telle que sans son démon personnel il ne pourrait pas vivre , sans autre forme de procès . Cependant , jamais il ne pourrait accepter ces faits , trop orgueilleux qu'il était pour s'abaisser à cela . Mais , il s'était aussi rendu compte d'autre chose . D'une chose qu'il aurait crut impossible jusque là . Il ne pouvait mettre de mots dessus , et d'ailleurs il se refusait à le faire . Car , la seule façon de décrire cet étrange sentiment serait de le nommer ...

Soudainement , un frisson parcourut Ciel de part en part de son corps , ce qui le fit légèrement frémir . Aurait-il froid ? Serait-ce le fait qu'il se trouvait encore dans la maison d'Andrew Wradannae , étendu sur le sol glacé comme il le pensait ? Il n'en sut rien , mais préféra se raccrocher à la seule source de chaleur présente que pouvait lui procurer son rêve . Il resserra alors entre ses doigts le tissus étrangement familier qu'il tenait depuis le début , une agréable impression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien réchauffant le fond de sa poitrine .

Brusquement , il sentit deux choses lui frotter tendrement le dos en de douces caresses . Qu'était ce donc que cela ? Plus il y réfléchissait et plus son rêve avait une teinte de réalité frappante , tant dans ce qui l'entourait qu'en ses propres gestes et impressions . Etait ce la réalité ? Il ne savait trop quoi en penser et se bloqua soudainement , tendant tous les muscles de son corps .

Sebastian fit doucement passer ses deux mains dans le dos de Ciel après qu'il eut sentit ce dernier frissonner . Durant la nuit il avait attendu patiemment qu'il dorme profondément pour pouvoir enfin s'autoriser à fermer les yeux , cependant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se réveiller relativement tôt car telles étaient ses habitudes . Il afficha un sourire attendrit lorsqu'il sentit son jeune maitre serrer encore un petit peu plus sa chemise blanche entre ses doigts fins . Mais , malgré l'air détendu qu'il pouvait afficher il s'en voulait encore énormément d'avoir plus écouté ses pulsions démoniaques que sa conscience propre . Cependant , une chose était sur et certaine : il allait faire payer au Réducteur ce qu'il avait fait subir à son maitre , foi de démon .

Soudain , il sentit l'esprit du jeune Comte s'agiter alors que son corps enfantin tout entier se tendait brusquement . Il arrêta alors ses tendre caresses et inclina légèrement la tête en avait pour apercevoir le haut du crâne de l'adolescent .

-Jeune maitre , êtes vous réveillé ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce .

Ciel sursauta . Cette voix ... Il la reconnaitrait entre toutes . Alors , tout ceci n'était donc pas un rêve ? Mais ... Où était-il en fin de compte ? Il ouvrit lentement les yeux , craignant de se retrouver face à un cadavre à un quart vivant -dire "à moitié" serait trop présomptueux- . Il ne vit rien , rien à part un blanc immaculé incroyable . Et l'odeur si familière qu'il sentait depuis le début vint de nouveau lui chatouiller les narines , il la reconnaissait enfin .

Un parfum sucré et épicé à la fois . Un fin mélange entre piquant et douceur . Une fragrance digne des Ténèbres pures .

Il se décida enfin à relever faiblement la tête , se rendant peu à peu compte de la situation dans laquelle il était . Il rencontra alors une paire d'yeux rubis qui le scrutaient avec tendresse . Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement d'un faible rouge cerise alors qu'il remarquait qu'il se trouvait présentement allongé , dans les bras de Sebastian . Il se rendit compte soudainement de la proximité du visage de son majordome par rapport au sien . Il déglutit difficilement .

-Je vois que le jeune maitre est réveillé , je vais alors de ce pas préparer le petit déjeuner , annonça le démon tout sourire .

Sans un mot de plus , le majordome retira doucement ses bras d'autour du jeune garçon et se glissa rapidement hors du lit . Il se tint devant le canapé et avec des gestes précis et brefs noua sa cravate , puis enfila son veston et ensuite son frac . Il remit ses chaussures dont il fit les lacets et quitta enfin la pièce , laissant un jeune Comte seul , empêtré dans ses draps et les joues rougies . L'adolescent se redressa alors et porta une main à sa bouche .

-Pourquoi donc Sebastian était-il dans mon lit ? se demanda t-il d'un air réfléchit . Ne me dis pas que ... Lui et moi on a ... Non , impossible , je m'en souviendrais ... N'est ce pas ?..

Un tic nerveux étira alors ses lèvres et il commença à paniquer légèrement . Soudain , alors qu'il était littéralement en train de s'arracher les cheveux des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent brusquement en tête . Le sourire du Réducteur , sa crise de panique intérieur , le cadavre encore en vie , son malaise puis ... Sa supplice pour que Sebastian dorme avec lui ... Rapidement , d'un geste brusque et précipité , il attrapa sa couverture et la balança par dessus sa tête pour s'en draper entièrement alors qu'il collait ses genoux contre sa poitrine . Formant ainsi une drôle de bosse de draps au centre de son lit .

-Raaaah ! Mais comment Diable ai-je pu oser agir ainsi ? Quel déshonneur pour un membre de la famille Phantomhive , supplier quelqu'un ! s'exclama t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux encore un peu plus .

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues maintenant chaudes et lâcha quelques faibles jurons étouffés par la couverture . Il s'arrêta alors de parler et poussa un profond soupir en fermant les yeux . Etrangement , malgré l'épouvantable nuit qu'il avait passé , il avait excessivement bien dormi pour une fois . Serait-ce à cause de la présence de Sebastian si proche de lui qui expliquait ce fait ?

Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir sur cette profonde question il sentit quelque chose se poser doucement sur sa tête alors que la lumière du jour vint doucement caresser la peau de son visage , et la fraicheur du matin se faufila discrètement sous sa chemise de nuit pour courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale , le faisant frissonner malgré lui . Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux , les habituant peu à peu à l'éclairage si vif . Quand il fut à peu près habitué il releva la tête et vit son majordome debout face à lui , un plateau dans une main et ses draps dans l'autre .

-Pourquoi vous cachez vous ainsi , jeune maitre ? demanda le Diable , taquin .

Ciel rougit légèrement .

-Euh ... Eh bien ... Ahem ... Je-... J'appréciais la chaleur de ma couverture , mentit-il avec maladresse et difficulté .

Le démon ricana légèrement avant de poser ce qu'il portait tranquillement , le drap sur le lit et le plateau sur la table de chevet aux côtés de la bassine d'eau maintenant froide et des serviettes qu'il n'avait pu ramener la veille au soir .

-Pour ce matin je vous ai préparé un thé Casablanca de la maison Mariage et Frères , et en accompagnement une part de tarte Tropézienne à la fleur d'oranger , déclara le majordome en versant la boisson fumante dans une belle tasse en porcelaine blanche et bleue .

Ciel se saisit du récipient posé sur une coupelle que lui tendait son démon personnel avant d'en siroter quelques gorgées . Pendant ce temps là , Sebastian était parti chercher les habits de son maitre dans l'armoire présente dans la chambre , et l'adolescent remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses gants lorsqu'il les vit toujours posés sur le canapé . Il ne fit aucune remarque en prenant ensuite une bouchée de la pâtisserie .

-Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il . Nous avons perdu notre dernière occasion d'attraper le Réducteur , nous devons donc trouver un autre plan .

-Il n'y a rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui cependant nous pourrions toujours demandé aux personnes du voisinages du lieux du crime s'ils n'ont pas aperçu un homme à l'aspect plutôt louche , proposa Sebastian .

-Sans doute ... Ou alors , peut être que je pourrai très bien me promener dans tout Londres en demandant des renseignements , tout seul . Après tout , je me suis retrouvé face au Réducteur il me reconnaitrait sans doute s'il me croisait dans la rue , souffla le jeune garçon en tenant son menton à deux doigts .

Le démon s'arrêta brusquement dans sa recherche de vêtements et se retourna rapidement , les yeux grands ouverts .

-Vous avez vu le Réducteur ? demanda t-il incrédule .

-Vue n'est pas le terme exacte , je l'ai entre-aperçu rapidement , je ne pourrais pas le reconnaitre s'il se présentait à moi maintenant , il faisait trop sombre , expliqua t-il simplement . Cependant , je suis certain que lui m'a bien vu .

Sebastian fronça les sourcils durement , il n'était pas au courant de tout ceci . Son jeune maitre avait été encore plus inconscient -et chanceux dans un sens- qu'il ne l'aurait cru . Il soupira discrètement et finit par sortir les habits pour la journée de l'adolescent . Il retourna devant celui ci et posa les vêtements sur le lit . Ciel avala le dernier morceau de la part de tarte et se leva souplement de son lit .

Sebastian lui retira rapidement son habit de nuit avant de lui enfiler sa chemise immaculée . Il l'aida comme habituellement à mettre son short de couleur bordeaux dans lequel il entra les pans de sa chemise . Il mit par dessus une veste cintrée au col large assorti au short et en ferma les boutons jusqu'au milieu du torse de son maitre . Ensuite il le fit se rassoir pour lui enfiler ses chaussettes montantes grises lui arrivant en dessous du genoux puis sa paire de bottines à talonnettes . Pour finir , il noua autour du col de sa chemise un fin ruban de soie noire . Un rituel habituel qu'il effectuait chaque matins .

Ciel sauta sur ses pieds et implanta son regard de glace dans celui de Sebastian , pendant qu'il l'habillait il avait réfléchit à quelque chose dont il avait envie de lui faire part . Son majordome pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté , un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres .

-Qu'y a t-il jeune maitre ? Vous sembliez songeur , demanda t-il innocemment .

L'adolescent déglutit difficilement en serrant les poings .

-Je viens de réfléchir à une chose Sebastian , commença t-il tranquillement mais toute fois tendu .

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Eh bien ... J'ai réfléchit à ce que j'aurais pu être , devenir , si je n'avait pas passé un pacte avec toi _ce jour là _. Je serais sans doute mort depuis longtemps et aurais été dans le même état lamentable que la dernière victime du Réducteur . Et puis , je me suis aussi rendu compte d'autre chose ; qu'à l'heure actuelle des choses si tu venais à ... Disparaitre ... Je ne saurais véritablement pas comment me débrouiller tout seul , avoua t-il avec conviction malgré ses joues légèrement rouges .

Sebastian parut d'abord quelque peu surpris par cet aveux et l'étonnement apparu sur les traits fins de son visage .

-Où voulez-vous en venir , jeune maitre ? demanda t-il quelque peu perplexe .

L'adolescent sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Je voudrais que tu prennes un morceau de mon âme . Je sais que tu te fatigue de plus en plus car cela va faire plus de quatre ans que tu n'as pas dévoré d'âmes . Certes quatre ans ne représentent rien pour ton éternité , mais je sais aussi que tu dois être _affamé _comme l'a dit l'autre Shinigami la dernière fois . Alors , je voudrais que tu prennes un quart voire un tiers de mon âme , expliqua t-il avec détermination .

Le Diable arqua un sourcil avant de ne se pencher en avant , surplombant de toute sa hauteur le jeune Comte .

-Serait-ce un ordre ou bien une requête ? demanda t-il d'un ton sombre .

-une requête , j'ai l'impression que tous mes ordres ne sont qu'idioties depuis quelques temps .

-Bien ... Alors veuillez fermer les yeux je vous prie , je ne souhaite pas que vous voyez ce qui va suivre , souffla le majordome doucement .

Ciel s'exécuta avec hésitation en se demandant pourquoi . Le démon allait-il reprendre sa véritable apparence et voudrait-il qu'il ne voie pas ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien mais commençait légèrement à appréhender ce moment . Soudain , il sentit une pression s'effectuer sur ses lèvres . C'était ... Chaud , doux , et agréable . Mais qu'était-ce donc ?..

Il ouvrit alors quelque peu les yeux malgré la demande de son majordome , et à cet instant il cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter . Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sebastian si proche du sien , et ses lèvres qu'il devina collées au siennes . Alors qu'il ne sut véritablement comment réagir il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et chaud caresser sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur . De manière pratiquement automatique il entre-ouvrit la bouche et laissa ce qui lui semblât être la langue du démon entrer doucement . Et calmement , le muscle humide trouva le chemin jusqu'à venir taquiner son semblable . Le jeune garçon trouva cela étrangement agréable et ceci brisa les dernières barrières de ses pensées , lui faisant fermer les yeux alors qu'il poussait un faible gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres unis à celles du Diable .

Il sentit alors l'une des mains de son majordome appuyer doucement sur sa poitrine afin de le faire reculer jusqu'à son lit . Il s'assit lentement sur le matelas en s'efforçant de ne pas briser le contact entre leurs lèvres et laissa son majordome placer son genoux entre ses jambes sur les draps pour plus d'appui . Ce dernier prit alors son visage en coupe pour approfondir leur baiser . L'adolescent passa ses mains derrières sa nuque en agrippant fermement ses cheveux de jais , de puissantes sensations parcourant tout son corps de milliers de petits frissons si agréables .

Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour que son premier baiser lui serrait donné par son propre bourreau , et que celui ci allait lui procurer autant de ... Plaisir . Il n'y connaissait rien , alors il laissait le démon mener avec aisance et sensualité la valse de leur langues dansant ensembles . Il essaya cependant maladroitement d'y répondre avec timidité , ce qui fit légèrement rigoler intérieurement le plus âgé . Il serra un peu plus fort entre ses doigts les mèches corbeau de son majordome et remonta légèrement ses genoux , caressant la cuisse de ce dernier avec volupté .

Alors , à contre coeur , Sebastian déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Ciel et se recula quelque peu , rompant par la même occasion le baiser sous un gémissement de contrariété du plus jeune . L'adolescent se mit alors à respirer lourdement , sans doute était-il à bout de souffle . Il porta ensuite une main tremblante qu'il avait retiré des cheveux du démon jusqu'à ses lèvres maintenant pleines , ne pouvant retenir un rougissement de teindre ses joues . Il n'osa prononcer un mot , sachant que sa voix risquerait de se briser s'il disait quelque chose .

-Veuillez m'excuser , mais je ne puis accepter votre requête , déclara calmement le majordome sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre . Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir si je goutais à ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de votre âme .

Ciel le regarda alors étonné , ses pupilles légèrement dans le vague .

-Alors ... Tu veux dire que tu m'as ... Embrassé sans raison ?.. demanda t-il malgré tout , la voix tremblante .

Sebastian ricana discrètement d'un rire clair avant de ne s'avancer un peu plus , son nez frollant celui du jeune garçon .

-Non jeune maitre , je ne vous ai pas embrassé pour rien ... Ceci était loin d'être _sans aucunes raisons _... susurra t-il de manière sensuelle .

Ciel ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes , regardant son démon personnel droit dans les yeux . Alors , ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses pulsions , il se saisit brusquement de sa cravate et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes . Il se laissa basculer lourdement en arrière , tombant sur le dos sur son matelas , attirant ainsi son majordome dans sa chute .

Le Diable posa ses coudes de chaque côtés du visage de son maitre , s'y appuyant pour ne pas écraser ce dernier . Cette fois ci le baiser se fit plus agressif , plus possessif . De par le fait que cette fois ci l'adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de dominer le plus âgé , agrippant violemment ses cheveux dans ses mains . Il enroulait sa langue à la sienne , les laissant jouer l'une avec l'autre dans un jeu sensuel et empli de luxure . Il plia alors ses jambes le long du corps du démon avant de les faire passer dans son dos , croisant ses chevilles lascivement sur la chute de ses reins . Il succombait de plus en plus au plaisir nouveau . Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'autant de sensations si agréables pouvaient parcourir tout son corps simplement en embrassant de manière si immorale son majordome .

Qu'il soit damné pour cela mais , Satan , que c'était bon .

Sebastian était enivré par le baiser , il n'avait pas envie qu'il cesse . Il entre-ouvrit légèrement les yeux , ses pupilles aussi fines que celles d'un chat et ses iris ayant prit des reflets rosés . Il s'apprêtait alors à descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la nuque si tentante de son maitre lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de celui ci se frotter légèrement au sien . Un puissant frisson de plaisir parcourut tout son corps , il en voulait plus , _tellement plus _...

Brutalement , la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et il se détacha du jeune garçon brusquement , les yeux grands ouverts . Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire , et qu'il s'était sans doute arrêté à temps , avant l'irréparable . Il se redressa un peu sur un coude , faisant se détacher les jambes de son maitre de son dos de son autre main . L'adolescent soupira de frustration et ouvrit ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir que venait de lui procurer le baiser .

-Sebastian ?.. souffla t-il avec difficulté .

Son majordome posa délicatement son index à l'ongle d'ébène sur ses lèvres roses et pleines , lui intimant de ne rien dire .

-Chut ... N'en dites pas plus jeune maitre ... Je pense savoir ce à quoi vous pensez , cependant je ne puis m'exécuter sur cette requête ci , vous n'êtes pas encore près je pense ... chuchota t-il de manière à peine audible .

Le Diable finit par se retirer lentement du lit et se redressa complètement en refaisant convenablement le noeud de sa cravate et passant sa main dans ses cheveux . Ciel se releva , aucun sentiment ne se lisant sur les traits de son visage . Il n'avait pas prit cela comme un refus , et étrangement il l'aurait presque bien prit . Il soupira finalement et descendit du matelas en attrapant son cache oeil sur la table de chevet à côté de tout le reste . Il regarda Sebastian enfiler ses gants avant de lui tendre le bout de tissus noir . Son démon personnel se plaça alors dans son dos et noua habilement les deux lacets entre eux avant de récupérer le plateau , la bassine d'eau et les serviettes qui encombraient encore le petit meuble .

-Au fait jeune maitre , il y avait encore un calcul à côté de la victime , annonça le majordome en se tournant légèrement vers le jeune Phantomhive .

-Encore ? Bien ... Tu me le montreras ce matin pour que je puisse le résoudre , cette après midi je souhaiterai rendre une petite visite à Danthe , cette histoire d'empreinte digitale commence sérieusement à m'énerver , soupira l'adolescent .

-Comme il vous plaira .

Sebastian sortit alors de la pièce et une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte il laissa un large sourire étirer ses lèvres pâles , dévoilant la pointe de ses canines . Il poussa un bref ricanement et partit en direction de la cuisine pour y déposer le service à thé et son plateau d'argent .

Son jeune maitre aura beau faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé , plus rien ne sera comme avant ... Qu'il soit patient , ce qu'il a désiré ardemment à l'instant arrivera bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré ...

Oh oui , comme il appréciait ces enquêtes qui rendaient l'âme de son maitre un peu plus désirable à chaque instant ...

***x*x*x*x*x***

Sebastian : _Vous êtes bien plus téméraire que ne l'aurais pensé jeune maitre , quelle façon sensuelle et sauvage d'embrasser ... Mais soyez patient , bientôt arrivera le jour où ce que vous désirez en ce moment même se produira ... Quand me demandez vous ? Seul le destin nous le dira ... Patience ... Pour l'instant veuillez vous concentrer sur l'enquête , il semblerait qu'un problème majeur se présente à nous en ce qui concerne cette étrange empreinte digitale . Danthe nous expliquera peut être ce qu'il en est , après tout , vous même connaissez peut être la réponse à toute cette énigme ... _

***x*x*x*x*x***

http : / / hapshack . com / images / imistegmg . jpg

* * *

><p>... ... *va se cacher dans son abris anti-nucléaire* Bon ... Alors ... Euh ... Com-... Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?.. Hé hé ^^" *a peur* Bon , je sais que là je joue les filles sadique et cruelle et tout ce qui va avec mais que voulez vous ... Je suis comme ça ! 8D *commence à creuser sa propre tombe* Même mon amie à qui j'ai raconté ça qui ne lit pas ma fic m'a hurlé que j'étais sadique et qu'elle me lyncherait pour ça XD *a encore plus peur* Bref , vous allez pas me taper , hein ? Dites , vous êtes de gentilles lectrices (gentils lecteurs) , n'est ce pas ?.. ^^" ... Réfléchissez , si vous me tuez maintenant je ne pourrais pas écrire la fin de cette fic , et donc je ne pourrais pas écrire le possible Lemon ! *cherche a survivre par tous les moyens* Donc , me tuez pas , je vous en supplie ! TwT<p>

'Fin bref , en ce qui concerne le dessin je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais déjà fait un comme ça mais en juste BEAUCOUP plus beau ._." Nan parce que celui la est juste ... Ahem ... On va dire que si Sebby se teignait les cheveux en violet on dirait l'un des Tonshinkan je trouve XD (Timber , Cantebery ou Tompson , c'est comme vous voulez XD) Et Ciel est ... Bizarre ?.. Bref , c'est pas le plus beau , mais c'est pas non plus le plus moche , j'aurais pu faire mieux pour le dixième chapitre quoi -.-"

Laissez des commentaires sur vos impressions (frustrations) :3 *ferme la porte de son abris à double tours*

BisouX

Lomée-chan **  
><strong>


End file.
